Le vent les emporte
by FroggNo1
Summary: Il y a dix ans, la famille Watson a accueillit Sherlock Holmes sous son toit. Un petit animal blessé qui ne parlait pas et qui voyait bouger les ombres, la nuit. John a chassé beaucoup d'ombres pour lui. Maintenant ils ont seize ans. Ils sentent la cigarette, l'herbe fraîche et la sueur d'enfant. Et lorsqu'ils échangent un regard, le monde pourrait brûler tout autour.
1. Chapter 1

Hey !

Avis à celles et ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, J'ai fait quelques corrections sur ce chapitre, mais rien d'important !

Aux autres, bonne lecture :D

Chapitre 1

Ce samedi 19 juin 2012 est un jour extatique pour les Londoniens. Le soleil écrase la ville. Ses rayons s'étalent sur un ciel vide. La chaleur est un monstre silencieux qui rampe sur l'asphalte et dévore la fraîcheur de l'ombre. L'air est flou au-dessus du bitume, des voitures abandonnées au parking. L'air est immobile. L'air s'est tiré. Cette journée est un enfer sur Terre.

Les cris rebondissent d'un côté à l'autre du terrain, percent la distance et les flashs de couleur jaunes et verts s'entremêlent.

_Putain. De journée. De merde._

Il inspire difficilement. De sa longue main blanche il balaye ses paupières et ses tempes qui gouttent. Il a vaguement conscience de la présence de John, à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, et c'est à peu près le dernier point de repère que son cerveau bouilli accepte d'enregistrer. La crinière blonde qui slalome.

Sherlock Holmes penche sa tête bouclée vers un sol d'herbe jaune, de terreau desséché. Tout ça a été piétiné tant de fois aujourd'hui. C'est irrécupérable, on ne déduira plus rien de cette terre battue. Si ce n'est un duel de testostérones.

Son souffle est court, la sueur colle le t-shirt contre sa peau. La poussière du stade s'infiltre partout et s'accroche sur ses lèvres, dans ses cheveux. Sur sa nuque humide.

« Holmes ! »

Sherlock se redresse. Il ne va pas croiser les yeux de cet enfoiré. Non. Il peut crever lui et son sifflet. Il peut s'étouffer avec sa casquette de coach.

« C'est la balle qu'il faut mater, Holmes ! Pas tes baskets ! La balle ! »

Sherlock grince des dents. La balle n'a aucun intérêt _crétin_. Il reprend un trottinement vague. De loin, il renvoie l'illusion partielle d'un joueur comme un autre. Les yeux de l'adolescent survolent rapidement le mouvement brouillon des deux équipes. Ce jeu -l'une des plus grandes inepties de la race humaine, après la religion et les comédies romantiques- n'est pas une question de balle. C'est du relationnel.

Pour la classe A-level première année de Weavers Fields High Scool, le _football _c'est Jonathan Small : 1m78, une forte carrure, parce que forte obstination à l'utilisation des altères, une voix puissante et grave qui lui confère l'autorité, une figure qui remplit les critères de beauté du commun, de l'assurance, une petite amie ridiculement blonde affalée sur les gradins et un entrainement cardio de deux heures, à raison de trois, non, quatre fois par semaine. Il est _le_ stéréotype, dans toute sa splendeur. Un noyau effervescent de protons musculaires, et tout autour, les électrons s'agitent. Convergent et s'étirent à nouveau.

La balle ne s'échappe jamais bien longtemps de l'atome. Et selon les statistiques les plus rudimentaires, si Small appartient à l'équipe jaune, alors l'équipe jaune remportera le match. Le score en sera même écrasant, si l'on en juge par les visages rouges et frustrés des joueurs en vert.

Sherlock baisse le nez vers son propre dossard. Vert.

John doit être en train d'étouffer de rage, quelque part sur le terrain.

John est incroyablement bon au football. Rapide, calculateur, endurant. Ses yeux transpercent l'espace à la recherche d'une ouverture. D'une passe. Il est constamment en mouvement. Concentré. Un foutu mauvais perdant.

Sherlock se dit que John aurait pu être à la place de Small. Facilement. Il aurait même été meilleur. Mais John n'est pas assez populaire. Il n'est pas populaire du tout. Parce qu'il est l'ami de Sherlock. Deux frères, c'est comme ça qu'on les voit.

_Ils ne comprennent rien._

Cependant qu'il chasse de sa poitrine le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressent parfois envers John, Sherlock pivote à la recherche de l'éclair blond. Et parce que sa conscience si puissamment active est exclusive à cette recherche, il ignore qu'une masse corporelle de près de 85 kilos l'a pris pour cible et s'est élancée en sa direction à grande vitesse.

Longtemps avant qu'il n'entende John crier, Sherlock est percuté par un poids rapide et lourd. Le choc puissant le propulse sur quelques mètres. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il subit la deuxième collision avec le sol sec du terrain que Sherlock perçoit la douleur. Elle est comme le craquement bref du briquet qui s'allume sous une vague de gaz. La flamme vacille entre la noirceur de ses côtes et l'explosion détonne, violente.

Ses oreilles sifflent. L'air ne passe plus.

…

John regarde tomber Sherlock et ce temps lui semble long. Plus long qu'il ne devrait. Son corps musculeux est tendu, immobile. Son souffle, lourd d'avoir tant couru. Sa bouche encore ouverte sur le cri que l'imbécile n'a pas entendu. _Pourquoi tu n'as pas entendu ?_

Il s'élance, écrase de son pas vif la distance qui le sépare du long corps étendu. Il n'a pas conscience des formes qui filent autour de lui. Du match qui se poursuit.

John s'agenouille aux côtés de son ami. Il se penche, son ombre s'étend sur le visage blanc. « Sherlock ? » Les paupières de Sherlock cillent, rapides. « Ça va ? »

La tête bouclée acquiesce vaguement. Il ne peut pas respirer, John remarque. Il glisse une main sous la nuque de son ami, la soulève avec précaution. « Dis quelque chose. » Il ordonne, anxieux.

Sherlock s'agrippe à son épaule, grimace lorsqu'il se redresse. Lentement. Péniblement. John fronce les sourcils, parce que Sherlock ne dit rien. Sherlock ouvre la bouche et inspire. Le son qu'il produit est mauvais, douloureux. Il inspire encore. Et encore. L'air trouve son chemin jusqu'aux poumons. Le rythme de sa respiration erratique se fait plus régulier.

Il croise le regard de John et ce qu'il lit dans les pupilles claires ne lui plaît pas. John a trop de colère en lui. Beaucoup trop, encore une fois.

« Sherlock ? » La voix est dure. Sévère. Vibrante, aussi. « Réponds-moi, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le sifflet résonne, strident au-dessus du terrain. « Hope ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Le coach s'avance vivement au milieu des étudiants. Son visage violacé se tord lorsqu'il hurle.

Jeff Hope s'est arrêté à courte distance de sa victime. Les mains sur les hanches. Il ricane. « Je l'avais pas vu, coach. »

Sherlock resserre sa prise sur l'épaule de John. « John. » Le blond se détourne déjà. « John, ne fais rien s'il te plaît. »

D'un mouvement sec John s'est défait de la main de Sherlock. Il se relève, pivote sur lui-même. Du coin de l'œil, il devine que le coach s'avance vers eux. Les camarades de classe qui s'approchent, toutes couleurs confondues. Grégory Lestrade est tout près, il lui parle. John n'entend pas. John n'entend rien, si ce n'est le ricanement de Jeff Hope. Jeff Hope qui se tient là, qui le scrute. Moqueur.

John expire lentement par le nez, puis il se met en marche. D'un pas long, rapide, il s'approche de l'étudiant qui mesure bien une tête de plus que lui et tandis qu'il s'approche, le visage de Hope perd de son assurance.

« Watson ! » La voix du coach au loin.

Lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à un mètre de son adversaire, John élève ses deux bras. Des bras fermes et forts. Il empoigne le dossard de Hope, le tire brusquement et dans un même élan, il pousse. Jeff Hope tangue de trois pas en arrière. Son visage reflète l'étonnement. Il ouvre la bouche et avant d'avoir pu produire le moindre son, John l'empoigne à nouveau.

« John ! »

Et pousse.

John ne répond pas à l'appel de Grégory. Ses mâchoires palpitent. Jeff Hope a vacillé sérieusement. Ses genoux ont flanché. John s'avance une dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne tend qu'un bras et du plat de la main, il frappe la large poitrine de son vis-à-vis.

Jeff s'effondre sur le derrière. Ses yeux écarquillés roulent dans leur orbite, observent, dans l'attente d'un nouvel assaut. Finalement, il ouvre la bouche : « C'est quoi ton problème, Watson ? » Sa voix est un murmure incertain.

C'est une vraie question, John se dit.

« Ne refais _jamais_ ça. »

John crache. La giclée de salive échoue à quelques centimètres du genou de Hope. Il se détourne. La tête joufflue de Grégory apparaît dans son champ de vision, et derrière lui, le coach. Plus loin, Sherlock, qui tente de se relever. Et qui tangue.

« John calme toi, ok ? » Grégory donne de légères tapes sur son épaule. « Il avait pas fait gaffe, c'est tout vieux. »

John tourne en rond, avance de trois pas dans un sens, de cinq pas dans l'autre. Progressivement, il se calme, il redescend. Lorsqu'il il redescend, il doit être en mouvement. De l'air. _De l'air_.

« Watson ! » La voix du coach est un aboiement. Il rejoint l'attroupement qui s'est réunit autour de Jeff. Jeff qui se relève. Les adolescents échangent entre eux des commentaires criés, l'éclat de leurs voix empli l'atmosphère d'une insupportable cacophonie. John bascule en avant. De ses deux mains terreuses, il appuie sur l'os de ses genoux. Il secoue au-dessus de l'herbe sa frange blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Watson ? »

John se redresse, mâchonne sa lèvre inférieure. « Je sais pas, coach. »

« On en a déjà parlé, Watson. » Étonnamment, la voix s'adoucie. Le coach jette un coup d'œil à Hope, puis à Sherlock. « Tu dois contrôler ta colère. Ils ne te louperont pas aux prochains conseils de classe, crois-moi. Si tu tiens à revenir à Weavers Fields l'année prochaine, il va falloir que tu fasses disparaître ces excès de violence. C'est compris ? »

John acquiesce. Ses yeux fixent la silhouette floue de Sherlock, derrière l'épaule du coach. « J'ai pété un câble coach. C'est la chaleur, je pense. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

« C'est la même chose à chaque fois. Ecoute… » Il se tourne de nouveau vers Sherlock, qui tient enfin sur ses jambes. « Ramène-le à l'intérieur, il faut qu'il voie une infirmière. Puis tu bois un grand verre d'eau, et tu nous rejoins. »

« Ok, coach »

« Ok ? »

John acquiesce encore.

« Allez, bouge de là. »

John saisit le coude de Sherlock et l'entraîne à travers le terrain. Il est calme maintenant. La rage s'est écoulée, diluée à travers les canaux de ses veines. Il avance lentement, calque son pas sur celui, hésitant, de Sherlock. Sherlock qui respire avec difficulté, appuyé contre l'épaule de John. De son bras droit, John enserre la poitrine blessée de son ami. Il y a peut-être quelque chose de cassé là-dedans, John pense. Le brun grimace à chaque pas.

« Moins vite ? » John demande.

Sherlock secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

Ils rejoignent l'ombre du gymnase, au bout d'un temps qui leur semble immensément long. Ils ont traversé la fournaise du terrain comme on traverse un désert. D'un bras, John pousse la lourde porte du bâtiment, tandis que de l'autre, il soutient fermement le t-shirt trempé de Sherlock.

Les vestiaires sont vides. Cet endroit habituellement si plein de formes désordonnées, de cris rebondissant contre les murs hauts, est désormais un havre de paix. De fraîcheur. Le soleil passe à travers les vitres poussiéreuses. La porte claque derrière eux.

Sherlock s'assied précautionneusement sur l'un des larges bancs qui longent les casiers de leur vestiaire. Son regard cherche celui de John. John qui lui fait face, adossé contre le rebords d'émail d'un lavabo. John qui ne le regarde pas. John, encore pâle de sa fureur d'avant.

_Il va parler._ Sherlock pense. _Il va dire que c'était mal_. _Puis il pardonnera._ _Comme d'habitude._

John ouvre la bouche. Sherlock ne quitte pas des yeux le visage de son ami, dont la teinte s'est halée, sous l'écrasante lumière de juin. John est énervé. Contrarié. Agacé par les inévitables enfantillages du jeune génie.

Mais il n'est plus _en colère_.

« T'as fumé. » John demande, sec. Ce n'est pas vraiment une question.

« Oui. »

John lève soudainement les yeux, piqué à vif par le ton désinvolte de son ami. Leurs regards s'accrochent. _Enfin_.

« Arrête ça. »

« Quoi _ça_ ? » Les lèvres de Sherlock s'étirent sur un innocent sourire. Il sait ce qui va être dit. Ce qui va être fait. John a besoin de ça, cette mascarade de réprimande. Si John a besoin de ça, Sherlock le lui donne.

« Cette voix hautaine. » John rétorque. Toujours immobile. « Et ce sourire débile. Sherlock sérieusement… Fumer de l'herbe avant le match c'est… Ton cerveau s'est fait la malle ou quoi ? Regarde-toi. » Sherlock ne se regarde pas. Ses yeux demeurent effrontément rivés sur ceux de John. « T'es tellement trempé de sueur, tu…Tu dégoulines, c'est pas humain. »

Dans un demi-sourire, le ton stricte de John perd de son maintien. Il contrôle son amusement de justesse. « Et tu pues. »

Sherlock serre les lèvres. S'il rit, John va se refermer comme une huître.

« T'avais pas vraiment besoin de faire ça, reconnais. » John reprend, hausse les sourcils. « T'avais envie de m'emmerder. C'est pour ça que t'es allé te défoncer avant le match. Parce que je t'ai inscrit. »

Sherlock coupe court au contact visuel.

« Pas vraiment pour t'emmerder, John. » Il entreprend une suite de gestes douloureux afin de s'extirper de son t-shirt. « J'avais pas envie de participer à _ça_. C'est du suicide de courir par cette chaleur. M'inscrire à ce _match_ _de fin d'année_...» A travers le tissus humide, il prend une voix geignarde. « C'est le truc le plus _con _que tu m'aies jamais forcé à faire. J'avais dans l'idée de me faire vomir. Mais… » Il se contorsionne. « J'ai pas réussi. »

John étouffe un rire. Les gesticulations de Sherlock ont quelque chose de pitoyable.

« Besoin d'aide, peut-être ? » Il ne dissimule pas l'ironie de sa voix.

Sherlock lâche un « non » fier et étouffé. John ignore la réponse négative. Il agrippe la loque puante à deux mains avant de tirer d'un geste sec, geste qui arrache à Sherlock un cri de douleur.

« Pardon ! Pardon, _pardon_ ! »

John s'accroupit entre les genoux de Sherlock, le visage à hauteur du long torse nu.

« Excuse-moi. Ça va ? » John souffle honteusement.

Sherlock le fusille du regard. Une meurtrissure d'un violet noirâtre s'étend sur quinze bons centimètres de peau diaphane. John avance une main prudente et effleure le bleu, sans oser palper davantage.

« C'est cassé, tu crois ? » John laisse traîner la pulpe de ses doigts sur la commotion.

Sherlock réprime un frisson.

_Les doigts de John. Doux. Froids._

Il cligne des yeux.

« Non. » Sherlock fronce le nez au son de sa propre voix. Un croassement à proprement parler.

« Sherlock, est-ce que t'as vu la taille de ce… »

Sherlock lâche un soupir irrité, il repousse les doigts de John d'une tape vive.

« Eh ! » John se relève.

« Oui j'ai vu la taille de ce bleu. C'est rien. Retourne sur le terrain, je vais rentrer. »

Sherlock serre les mâchoires. Il faut qu'il fume une clope. Il faut qu'il pense. Quelque chose est en train de se passer à l'intérieur. Quelque chose se passe, depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il a tenté de l'ignorer, mais _ça _revient. Ça revient _toujours_. Et à chaque fois plus fort. Sherlock le sent remuer, là, au plus profond de son corps. Il faut qu'il aille le chercher. Qu'il creuse. Qu'il tire. Qu'il analyse.

Il a besoin d'être seul pour faire _ça_.

Sherlock, à son tour, évite le regard bleu de son ami. Il sait la tête que John fait, en ce moment. John est blessé. Dix ans qu'ils partagent la même maison. La même chambre. Les même parents. La même insupportable grande soeur. John restera blessé par les imprévisibles froideurs de Sherlock.

Sherlock qui pourtant connait l'effet qu'ont sur ce joli visage ses propres mauvaises humeurs : le visage de John blêmit. Ses lèvres sont ouvertes, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien parce que dans sa gorge un noeud s'est noué. Un noeud de frustration. De peine. Toutes sortes de sentiments négatifs, qui ne laissent néanmoins pas de place à la colère, la véritable. John n'a jamais de _véritable_ colère pour Sherlock. Jamais. Il n'y arrive simplement pas.

John serre les dents. Il passe une main crispée dans la tignasse de ses cheveux, les yeux tournés vers la porte des vestiaires.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu veux pas que je rentre avec toi ? » Il ose encore demander, incapable de se taire pour _un _simple refus.

« Oui. » Le ton est plus doux. Sherlock pousse gentiment le mollet de John du bout de sa basket. « Tu veux pas rater la fin. Et je vais bien. » Sherlock ajoute, avant que John ne lui assure que non, qu'il se fout la fin du match où je pense. Qu'il veut rester avec lui. Qu'il veut l'accompagner. Qu'ils doivent rentrer à la maison. _Tous les deux._

John ne dit pas « ok », ni même « à tout à l'heure ». Il hoche la tête et s'en va.

Il est comme ça.

Lorsque la porte se referme derrière John, Sherlock pousse un soupir de soulagement. Pourquoi, exactement, se sent-il soulagé ? Il n'en sait rien. Il n'est pas heureux du fait que John se barre, mais peut-être parce que ça s'est calmé, à l'intérieur. Peut-être, simplement, parce que maintenant que John est parti, il va pouvoir renouer avec le contrôle. La logique.

Les coudes plantés sur les genoux, Sherlock enfouit son visage entre ses grandes mains. Il faut qu'il bouge.

Il faut qu'il parte un peu.

…

La cuisine baigne dans un soleil de plomb. Ce soleil qu'ils ont tous accueilli avec soulagement au début du mois d'avril et qui les épuise maintenant. Cette chaleur... Elle repousse une mèche de cheveux du dos de la main, se penche de nouveau sur ses crevettes. Avocat, pamplemousse, crevettes. Il _adore_ cette recette. Il devrait manger un peu, ce soir. Après le match.

Sur la gazinière, une large casserole bouillonante. Parce que John mange des pâtes, lui, après le match.

Eve Watson jette un œil à la pendule. _20h57_.

_En retard. Encore._

Elle abandonne son large couteau au plan de travail, s'immobilise. Ses yeux fatigués fixent un point vague, quelque part sur le lino de la cuisine.

Elle est une belle femme de quarante ans. Son teint est frais, quoique huileux des chaleurs de la journée, de celles de l'eau qui boue. Ses yeux sont bleus, d'un bleu plus bleu que le bleu de John. Un bleu d'océan sous l'été indien. Les rides qui auréolent ces grands yeux de voyage sont les vestiges de beaucoup de rires, de sourires tendres et de soucis, aussi. Sa bouche est un pli de douceur rose. Une bouche de maman qui conseille, qui embrasse. Une bouche qui a chanté tant de berceuses.

Elle tourne son visage vers le salon. Si calme. Les meubles semblent dormir dans la torpeur de la soirée. De vieux meubles. Ils pourraient raconter bien des histoires. Ils pourraient raconter les rires des garçons qui explosent, parce qu'ils ont joué un mauvais tour. Eve sourit. La maison est vibrante de souvenirs. Vibrante de leurs cris. Des pas qui courent. Des verres brisés. Des portes qui claquent.

Et quand ils se battaient. Et quand Sherlock avait si peur qu'il se lassait bercer. Et quand ils suçaient encore leur pouce.

Elle soupire. C'est fini. Tout ça. Les voix d'enfants, les cauchemars et les peluches.

Aujourd'hui, ils passent comme des fantômes. Le corps de l'un est élancé, trop maigre, presque trop grand. Celui de l'autre est sec, musculeux et nerveux, si nerveux. Les boucles brunes tombent sur de fines épaules, les mèches blondes devant les yeux bleus. Bleu d'azur. Puis ils ne parlent plus. Plus vraiment. Ils deviennent secrets. Leurs yeux sont leur voix.

John, qui n'a plus de patience. John et son petit volcan intérieur. Endormi depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se lasse plus de cracher son feu désormais.

Elle soupire encore. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?_

Le bourdonnement frénétique de son portable la tire de ses réflexions dans un sursaut. Elle bondit sur l'appareil qui vibre furieusement à côté de la bouilloire, décroche.

« John ? »

Il y a un silence à l'autre bout. Puis un raclement de gorge.

_Merde_.

« Pardon… Allô ? »

« Madame Watson ? »

Eve expire en silence. Ses épaules s'affaissent sous le poids de l'appréhension. Pitié. Pas _elle_. Elle inspire courageusement. Colle un sourire à sa face.

« Docteur Lambert ! Pardonnez-moi j'étais… » Elle lance un regard à la ronde. « En cuisine. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Silence à nouveau. Puis la voix féminine, familièrement piquante semble jaillir du néant jusqu'au tympan d'Eve : « Je me porte comme un charme, Madame Watson, merci. Puis-je me permettre de vous retourner la question ? Comment vont les garçons ? »

Eve se mord hargneusement la lèvre inférieure, ravalant le « Non mais de quoi je me mêle, pétasse ? » qui lui brûle la langue.

« Je… Ils vont bien. Je suppose. » Elle articule un _fuck_ silencieux. « Ils sont au match. »

« Au match ? » La voix se fait soupçonneuse. « A cette heure-ci ? »

« Oui. A cette heure-ci. » Eve répond, cassante. « Vous appeliez pour... ? »

Un nouveau raclement de gorge, puis le bruit familier des pages que l'on tourne. « Sherlock a manqué son dernier rendez-vous. »

_Evidemment_.

Eve ne retient pas son soupire de lassitude. Elle lève les yeux au plafond. La pièce s'assombrit doucement à mesure que le soleil baisse.

« Ah. Oui, c'est… Je vais lui dire deux mots. »

« _Deux mots_ ne seront pas suffisants, Madame Watson. » Les pupilles d'Eve roulent exagérément dans leur orbite. « Ces séances ne sont pas une option. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ? Vous ne prenez pas la chose sérieusement, j'en ai peur. » Elle fait une pause. « Il en a besoin, Madame Watson. Vous êtes, ce me semble, bien placée pour comprendre _combien_ il en a besoin. »

« Je m'excuse, Docteur. Je lui dis à chaque fois. Il est un peu… Enfin, il a seize ans vous savez. Ce n'est plus évident. Il a tellement grandit. Il a changé. Il n'écoute plus. C'est pareil pour John… »

Lambert pousse un soupir dans le combiné.

« Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter, Madame Watson. Vraiment, ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais vous avez encore le statut de famille d'accueil. Et chaque mois je suis tenue de faire le bilan, je dois rendre mon rapport au bureau des services sociaux. C'est toujours la même rengaine. C'est pénible, j'en suis consciente, mais… Que leu dirai-je ce mois-ci ? Rien de bien positif, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Le cœur d'Eve manque un battement. Ça fait toujours aussi mal. Tous les mois, la même douleur.

« Il a manqué _beaucoup_ de séances ces derniers mois. » La psychiatre poursuit. « Il faut rattraper tout ça, Madame Watson. Je compte sur vous. C'est d'accord ? »

Silence.

« Allô ? »

Eve a envie d'hurler. Mais parce qu'elle est une adulte, une mère, saine d'esprit et réfléchie, elle se contente de parler.

« Qu'insinuez-vous, Docteur ? »

Le _tick_ _tchack_ d'un Bic quatre couleurs qu'on harcèle parvient jusqu'aux oreilles d'Eve.

« Je n'insinue rien, Madame Watson. Sherlock _n'est pas_ votre fils. Votre demande d'adoption a été prise en compte, je vous le répète. Inlassablement. Mais vu ses antécédents traumatiques, on ne peut pas se permettre de le placer définitivement, pas encore. Et peu importe qu'il vive sous votre toit depuis dix ans. Peu importe, même, s'il vous appelle _maman_. Là n'est pas la question. »

Eve secoue la tête dans un geste de dénie. « Ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas de sens, Madame Watson ? »

« Je veux dire… Pardon. Bien sûr. Ces séances sont très importantes. Un suivi psychologique est indispensable. Je comprends tout ça. Je l'ai toujours poussé dans votre bureau. Vous le savez. Mais _pourquoi_ les choses prennent-elles tant de temps ? L'adoption. Ça fait cinq ans, Docteur. Cinq ans que le dossier est rempli. Propre. Plié. Perdu dans leurs bureaux. Cinq ans qu'on se ronge les ongles avec Georges. Qu'on a peur qu'ils nous l'enlèvent. Enfin, dix ans d'ailleurs. Depuis le début. Même si c'était si dur, il est… Il est comme mon enfant. Vous savez cela, n'est-ce pas Docteur ? » Eve réfrène les tremblements de sa mâchoire. « Il est un frère pour John. Pour Harriet. Du moment où il a passé notre porte pour la toute première fois. »

A l'autre bout, Lambert se tait. Elle se tait parce qu'elle connaît ce discours. Elle se tait, parce qu'elle n'a pas la réponse qu'Eve se désespère d'entendre. C'est vrai, c'est dur. Mais elle ne peut rien. Elle n'est que la psychiatre. Le soutien psychiatrique de tous ces enfants blessés.

« Je sais cela, Madame Watson. Je sais. » Le Bic se tait. « Ecoutez, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous me l'envoyez demain. C'est d'accord ? On oublie cette histoire de rendez-vous manqués. Si vous me l'envoyez demain. » Elle insiste. « A quatorze heures. »

Eve hoche la tête vaguement. Son cœur bat encore très fort. « Oui, je… C'est entendu. Il sera là, je vous le promets. »

« C'est pour son bien. » Eve ferme les yeux, sa tête se balance doucement. « Et, Madame Watson ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ça ira, vous verrez. Un jour, tout ça sera derrière vous. » Silence. « Bonne soirée. »

…

A suivre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite note pour les lecteurs/lectrices qui me suivent, je fais une mise à jour de ce chapitre pour des corrections tardives. Je n'ai en aucun cas ajouté, supprimé ou modifié des parties de l'histoire. **

**Merci de me lire !**

Chapitre 2

Le ciel est sombre maintenant. Une masse de nuages noirs, lourds, s'avance lentement à l'horizon. Ça se rapproche, ça roule sur la surface limpide du ciel. Une ombre mouvante s'étend sur Brick Lane, menaçante. Dans moins d'une heure tout explosera au-dessus d'eux. L'eau tombera du ciel comme un torrent. Elle les lavera tous.

Sherlock tire sur sa cigarette. Fort. Longtemps.

Ses yeux sont fermés sur le paysage de rues et d'immeubles qui s'enchevêtrent dans le soir. Les lumières clignotent. Leur bruit familier d'insecte brûlé monte jusqu'à lui. Et avec, des cris d'enfants. Le hurlement du train de neuf heures qui déchire l'espace, plus bas. Les piaillements mêlés de rires d'un groupe d'adolescents.

Derrière tout cela, le vrombissement de la ville qui frémit. Londres à la tombée de la nuit est une jungle en éveil. Les fauves longent déjà le pied des buildings de leur démarche tendue. Les grands yeux jaunes luisent sous les capuches.

Sherlock balance doucement ses jambes. Il est bien. Perché là où l'air n'a pas perdu sa fraîcheur. Il souffle lentement la fumée. Son corps frissonne de tant de bien-être. De sérénité. Il pourrait s'oublier ici. Il pourrait laisser couler les heures de la nuit, fumant. Et écoutant Londres. S'abreuvant de son murmure de grand monstre englouti. Tentaculaire.

Il pourrait. Ce soir il ne peut pas. Il a à faire. A penser. Il y a quelque chose de changé en lui. Et rien ne change en Sherlock Holmes que Sherlock Holmes n'ait promptement changé lui-même.

D'un geste leste, il jette le mégot de sa Chesterfield loin devant lui et observe sa chute tranquille. Et lorsque l'infime lueur disparaît enfin, dix-huit étages plus bas, il se recule. Il tire à lui ses longues jambes et s'installe dans une position du lotus irréprochable. Il ferme les yeux. Expire longtemps.

Ainsi, il pénètre son Palais Mental.

C'est calme, à l'intérieur. Plus calme que la surface lisse de l'eau qui dort. Un paysage à l'image de l'adolescent imperturbable. Cynique. Un paysage trompeur.

Sherlock inspire par les narines, gonfle sa poitrine et pense : _John_.

En une fraction de seconde, le silence de paix qui régnait sur la masse ordonnée de ses souvenirs est violemment rompu. Un tourbillon furieux d'images envahit son champ de vision. Les souvenirs défilent à une allure folle sur la surface de ses pupilles et entraînent avec eux un cortège de sons entremêlés. Des rires. Des pleurs. Des mots chuchotés. Des coups, des cris. Des silences aussi. Le John enfant se confond au John adolescent. Les jours succèdent aux nuits, les lieux aux situations.

Le rythme s'accélère, et Sherlock serre les mâchoires.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche exactement. Il s'élance.

Il plonge dans un souvenir de nuit.

Le souvenir le happe et il est là. Immergé. Sherlock a son corps d'enfant et au creux de son ventre d'enfant il y a un amas de peur noire qui s'est éveillé lorsque Eve a éteint la veilleuse. Son petit cœur bat fort au fond de sa gorge, parce que dans le coin le plus éloigné de la chambre, celui qui n'est pas même effleuré par le gris de la Lune, il y a L'ombre. Et s'il quitte L'ombre des yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, alors elle se rapproche. Elle tend ses doigts immenses et pointus vers leur lit. Et son souffle moqueur, empoisonné, les touchera et les étouffera, lui et John.

_John_.

Sherlock est assailli par le souvenir du petit corps chaud contre le sien. John est couché sur le côté. Son visage endormi tourné vers le sien. Sa bouche entrouverte est luisante de salive. L'air passe tranquillement entre les lèvres. De sa petite jambe, il enroule la hanche de son ami. Il a glissé un bras sous son aisselle. Sa main est abandonnée dans un enchevêtrement de boucles brunes.

C'est ainsi qu'ils ont dormi pendant des années.

Il se réveille un peu et ses yeux collants de sommeil croisent le regard fixe de Sherlock, un regard de peur qui scrute. Il lève sa main d'enfant et la dépose sur sa joue.

« Sherlock ? » Il souffle.

Sherlock ne répond pas. Ne bouge pas. Ça n'a jamais arrêté John, le silence de Sherlock.

« Il n'y a rien là-bas. » Son petit pouce trace des ronds de caresse sur la joue de son ami. « Enfin _si_, » Son sourire se devine dans l'obscurité. Sherlock baisse les yeux parce qu'il veut voir _ça_. « il y a ta boîte de terre. » Il annonce fièrement.

Sherlock ne répond pas, ses lèvres se sont ouvertes sur un « oh » silencieux.

« Je suis allé la cheer.. » Il bâille. « …ché. Pendant que maman était occupée avec les devoirs d'Harriet. Tu pourras continuer ton expérience. » Il bâille encore. « Demain matin. »

Il se tait. Il se serre plus fort contre lui et Sherlock se laisse faire. Il ne proteste pas non plus lorsque John tire sur leurs têtes la couverture. Dans l'obscurité complète, chaude, il sent son souffle dans son cou. Et il respire au rythme de cette poitrine qui se soulève contre la sienne. Et son bras s'incurve entre les petites omoplates, et il ajuste l'angle de sa jambe entre les cuisses de John.

C'est bon.

Un contact physique moite, presque suffocant. Et pourtant le plus délicieux, le plus innocent qu'il ait jamais subi jusqu'à présent.

Il se laisse glisser dans le sommeil.

Et Sherlock s'extirpe du souvenir.

Sa main s'abat sur le paquet de cigarette. Ses doigts tremblent un peu et il érafle trois fois la pulpe de son pouce sur le briquet avant qu'une flamme viable n'ondule finalement sous son nez. Un halo orangé éclaire l'étage le temps de quelques secondes, puis à nouveau, l'obscurité. Un nuage de fumée s'échappe de ses narines.

Sherlock ne se sent pas mal. Ni frustré. Ni même en colère, comme pourraient l'être bien des adolescents lorsqu'ils réalisent ce qu'il réalise.

Il est intrigué. Choqué, aussi. Parce que le souvenir de cette proximité physique avec John, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de huit ans, éveille en lui ces mêmes sensations troublantes qui surgissent quelques fois, lorsque la tête blonde se laisse aller contre son épaule, le matin, dans le bus. Ou lorsqu'ils marchent côte à côte et que leurs mains se frôlent. Imperceptiblement.

Lui, le perçoit. Le moindre contact. Le moindre effleurement. Plus le geste est anodin, impensé, plus Sherlock le sent.

Il le _savoure_. Les couleurs pétillent au creux de son ventre. Un feu craque, crépite et répand sa chaleur au plus profond de ses os. Le long de ses membres. C'est comme un immense frisson. C'est autant nouveau qu'ancien. L'effet John sur l'individu Sherlock. C'était caché là, quelque part, pendant très longtemps. Et ça s'est réveillé. Ça s'étire, ça se meut. Ça s'impatiente. Sherlock peut l'ignorer. Il peut lui imposer le silence. Il le supplie même, parfois, de s'endormir à nouveau. Mais c'est là. Ça ne s'en ira pas.

Et si ça ne s'en va pas, alors quoi ? Il va falloir qu'il l'accepte, cette bête tapie dans l'ombre, qui jaillit pour un genou contre son genou ? Un doigt sur ses côtes ?

Sherlock gonfle ses poumons de fumée. Le tressautement nerveux de ses jambes secoue les boucles éparses sur son front. Non. Sherlock Holmes n'a jamais fermé les yeux sur une énigme. Ce quelque chose qui bourdonne au fin fond de ses entrailles le rendra fou avant longtemps s'il ne le tire pas de là. Il faut l'extraire. L'étaler sous la délicate surface de la lamelle et plonger le regard dans l'oculaire du microscope.

C'est terrifiant. Son estomac se tord d'angoisse. Il applique sa grande main humide contre son abdomen et masse doucement. Rien n'y fait, il a peur. Il n'a pas de notion. Pas de théorie, pas de définition. Ce qu'il ressent lorsque John le regarde, lorsqu'il le touche. Lorsqu'il lui parle de sa voix d'elfe. C'est irréel. C'est incongru. C'est défendu. John, c'est son frère, non ? C'est tout comme. Il sait tout de lui. John, son livre ouvert. Celui qu'il a lu et relu tant de fois. John, l'immuable.

John n'a pas changé.

Sherlock a changé. Sherlock pense au futur parfois. Et s'il s'éloigne ? Et s'il s'en va pour l'Université ? Et s'il ne supporte plus ses cauchemars ? Sa susceptibilité ? Ses mensonges ? S'il ne _le_ supporte plus ?

Les questions s'enchaînent et soufflent comme un vent mauvais sur son esprit logique. C'est d'autant plus douloureux qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Pourquoi des questions ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Et quel nom donner à ce quelque chose qui se terre en lui ?

Ça doit s'arrêter.

Il inspire, force sa respiration au rythme lent de la méditation. Demain, il entamera la première phase de l'expérience. S'il n'a pas la moindre notion dans la catégorie _émotions_, Sherlock sait néanmoins que la piste _contact physique_ est intéressante. Tangible.

Evidente.

C'est donc par là qu'il commencera.

Il va _toucher_.

Dans le lointain, un craquement sourd déchire le noir du ciel. La pluie se met à tomber.

…

John est fatigué.

Une profonde douleur musculaire s'étend le long de ses cuisses, alors qu'il marche de son pas souple. Une bonne fatigue. Elle est tombée, lourde, douce. Elle s'est répandue sur lui avec l'eau de la douche. Et maintenant, il est bien. Détendu. Il fermerait presque les yeux. Le visage tourné vers la lueur rouge du couchant.

Gregory avance à ses côtés, silencieux. Il a son air renfrogné et réprobateur. Les mains dans les poches, les sourcils froncés. Il est surement crevé, lui aussi.

C'est un bon ami, Greg Lestrade. De ceux qu'on rencontre à la maternelle. Puis qui ne vous lâche plus. Peu importe les virages que prend votre vie. Un mec drôle. Solide et franc. Patient, aussi. Dieu ce qu'il est patient. Depuis dix ans qu'il le connaît, Greg n'a cassé la gueule à Sherlock qu'une seule fois. Un exploit.

Tout à fait le genre de type que John respecte et défend. Même s'il est parfois un peu lourdaud, un peu lent. Il est bon sportif. Bon buveur. Il dépasse les limites avec dignité. Toujours.

« Tu prends le bus ? »

John tourne vers lui un visage souriant. « Nan, mec. Ma carte est à sec. » Cela dit, il aurait pu recharger sa carte si Sherlock n'avait pas dépensé ses dix dernières livres pour s'acheter des clopes. Ça, il ne le dit pas. Pas la peine.

« Pareil. » Greg soupire. « Je t'accompagne un peu. »

John hoche la tête. Il attend. Il devine ce qui va suivre. Parce que Greg est son pote. Un bon pote. Il laissera pas passer _ça_.

« Alors ? » Greg reprend finalement. « C'était quoi _ça_ ? »

John rit un peu. _Et voilà_. Il passe les doigts entre les mèches qui s'éparpillent sur son front. « Attend, Greg… Il l'a mérité. » John répond. « T'as vu ce qui s'est passé, t'étais là non ? »

« Ouais, j'étais là. Jeff Hope a bousculé Sherlock. » Il hausse le ton. «Et alors ? Sérieusement John, c'est un match de foot. Tout le monde se rentre dedans, tout le monde s'écrase à un moment donné… »

« Il l'a fait exprès. » John coupe froidement.

« Et alors ? » Greg répète. « Ouais, ok, c'est pas cool. Sherlock est aussi mon pote, ça m'a fait chier comme toi. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Il l'a bien cherché. »

John serre les dents. C'est pas faux. Sherlock l'a bien cherché.

« Il faut qu'il apprenne à fermer sa grande gueule, John. On en a déjà parlé, t'étais d'accord. Tu te souviens ? »

« Ouais. »

« Alors arrête de le couver. Vous avez plus dix ans. Sherlock est pas costaud mais il est immense. Il fait une tête de plus que nous tous. Et il est malin, pas vrai ? Un putain de génie. S'il se fout dans la merde, il s'en sort seul. Point. »

John secoue la tête. « Il est incapable de se battre. »

« Qu'il la ferme, dans ce cas. » Gregory répond aussi sec. « Ses déductions assassines sur tout et tout le monde ça va finir par lui attirer des gros, gros problèmes. C'est chiant. Ça emmerde la terre entière. »

John ricane.

« C'est parce qu'il a raison que ça vous enrage. Il a raison à chaque fois. » Il sourit. « Moi je trouve ça cool. »

Gregory fixe John un moment. Ouais, John trouve ça cool. Il fallait bien qu'il y en ai un. Un pauvre fou. Le seul parmi la multitude. Qui accepte tout, qui donnera tout. Jusqu'à ses poings, pour cogner. Sa voix, pour plaidoyer. C'est John. Y'a pas de John Watson sans Sherlock Holmes. C'est pas compliqué.

« Ok, John. On le sait. Tout le monde sait ça. Mais fais attention vieux. Vous êtes comme les doigts de la main, c'est sûr. Mais le jour où t'auras des ennuis, est-ce qu'il te rendra la pareille ? »

John croise le regard de Gregory. Il ne répond pas. Il s'arrête.

Ils ont traversé le pont de la voie ferrée. Devant eux s'étend la pelouse tranquille _d'Allen Gardens_. La nuit s'approche, et avec elle, un ciel d'orage. Pas grave. Il va fumer une clope ici.

Il tourne vers le parc en silence et Greg le suit. Les adolescents déposent leur sac de sport puant sur le premier banc venu. John fouille la poche arrière de son jean et sort un vieux paquet de tabac à rouler.

« On va organiser une petite soirée, je pense. » Greg dit finalement.

Il a les silences en horreur. En ça, il a toujours quelque chose à dire.

« Ah ouais ? » John lèche délicatement le bord du papier. « Avec qui ? »

« Philip, » John lève les yeux au ciel. « Bill, Sébastian, les filles aussi. »

« Quelles filles ? »

« Molly, Sally… Mary vient avec Janine. Molly peut-être pas, en fait. Ses parents sont plutôt tendus. » Greg lui tend le briquet. « Y aura Jim, aussi. »

John allume sa clope et tire. Son visage s'est contracté sur une mimique de dégoût.

Jim Moriarty. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous, à Jim Moriarty ? Ce grand type débraillé et maigre. Qui sait absolument tout sur tout. Qui vous observe de ses larges pupilles de fou. De drogué. Son rire haut perché qui monte au-dessus du feu a quelque chose de démoniaque. Il fascine Sherlock. Il l'hypnotise de ses longs discours de fêlé. C'est n'importe quoi.

John se racle la gorge.

« Pourquoi tu traînes avec ce mec, Greg ? »

Gregory hausse les épaules. « Il est sympa. Il a de la bonne came. »

« Il a quatre ans de plus que nous. » John s'affale à côté de son ami. « Il a aucune limite. C'est un dingue. Et sa came, c'est pas des trucs pour nous. » Il énumère. « Il est malsain, vieux. »

Greg scrute le visage de John un moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Parler, ne pas parler. Telle est la question.

« T'es jaloux. »

John se relève, comme brûlé à vif. « Jaloux ? » La colère est montée comme un geyser dans sa gorge. « Jaloux de quoi, pauvre con ? »

Son ami ne relève pas l'insulte. Il a l'habitude.

« Ouais mec, t'es jaloux. » Il insiste. « Parce que quand Jim se pointe, on voit pas Sherlock de la soirée. Ils se posent tous les deux, dans leur coin. Et personne n'ira interrompre leur discussion de tarés. Même pas toi. Et ça te rend hargneux ça, tu le sais ? »

Le regard de John sur lui est vraiment mauvais maintenant.

« Tu sais ce qui me rend hargneux, Greg ? » John siffle. « Ce qui me casse les couilles avec ce mec ? C'est qu'il a rien à gagner avec des gosses comme nous. Il vous vend de la merde. C'est tout. De la poudre aux yeux, ce type. Il va vous rendre accro à sa dope et quand vous n'aurez plus la moindre livre en poche, il vous éclatera la gueule au sol. »

Greg recrache la fumée dans un gloussement rauque. « Nan, vieux. S'il traîne avec nous c'est parce qu'il a trouvé dans notre groupe de potes un type aussi intelligent et aussi dérangé que lui. Je suis sûr qu'il bande pour Sherlock. »

John serre les poings. Des poings tremblants. Il ne tente pas de retenir le coup, parce que c'est incontrôlable. Il écrase ses jointures blanchies contre la pommette de Gregory. D'un coup leste. Sec.

« Putain ! » Greg plaque ses deux mains là où le coup est tombé. « Merde, mec ! » Il se lève. « Alors quoi ! On peut plus te parler ? »

John fixe sur lui des yeux écarquillés. Il est blanc. Immobile. Sa bouche s'ouvre sur une respiration saccadée.

Gregory ramasse son sac, le balance sur son épaule. « Faut que tu te calmes, John. Sérieux. » Il regarde John. La main droite collée contre sa joue qui gonfle.

« Excuse-m… »

« Ta gueule. » Il se détourne. « Je rentre. On se voit demain. Prend tes putains de pilules, John ! »

John reste là.

Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de Gregory, qui quitte le parc désert.

Le coup de tonnerre qui éclate au-dessus de lui le fait sursauter. La pluie se met à tomber.

…

Eve dépose son portable sur la table, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle se tourne vers la casserole qui bouillonne et éteint le gaz. Comme un automate, elle verse l'eau dans la passoire, le regard endormi sur la coulée de spaghettis fumante. Elle remue la sauce tomate. Met la table. Sort une tasse. Un sachet de thé. Enclenche la bouilloire.

Puis elle attend.

Pour ne pas penser à la conversation téléphonique, elle planifie la journée du lendemain. Harriet passe la nuit chez Sarah. Bien. Et George ? Ah oui. George rentre tard. Une réunion à la banque.

Elle penche le visage vers la fenêtre. La pluie tombe drue, dehors. Elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle reste là. Contemple la rue immobile. Sombre, sous l'averse. Les lumières sont des points flous, sur la pelouse d'en face.

« Vous allez vous tremper, les gars. » Elle murmure.

Eve se recule vivement. Une ombre furtive a traversé le jardin.

En une fraction de seconde, son esprit vif s'éveille à nouveau. Elle bondit vers le vestibule, ouvre la porte en grand.

John est là. Grelottant. Ruisselant. Son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Sa clef en main, tendue vers Eve.

« Entre vite ! » Elle s'écarte.

Elle observe son garçon qui rentre seul. Qui pénètre la chaleur du foyer. Il ne dit rien. Ses gestes sont lents, fatigués. Il lâche le sac au bas des escaliers, prend appui contre le mur et se déchausse.

Eve se mordille la lèvre. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?_

« Ça va ? » Elle demande, hésitante. « T'as pas l'air bien, trésor. »

John lève les yeux vers elle, sourit un peu. « Je suis crevé. »

« Va chercher des vêtement secs. Je te fais un thé, ok ? »

L'adolescent hoche la tête.

Elle ne demande pas où est Sherlock. Il doit finir sa clope quelque part, à l'angle de la rue. Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas allé au match, finalement. Peut-être qu'il étudie les projections de la boue sur les chevilles des passants.

S'il n'est pas là dans une demi-heure, elle l'appellera.

Elle s'élance dans la cuisine, son énergie toute retrouvée. La fatigue de la journée s'envole. Parce que John est rentré. Ses pas cognent un peu lourds, au premier. Son grand bébé blond. Elle s'active. Elle verse l'eau, puis le lait, puis le sucre.

Eve se retourne. John s'assied à la table de la cuisine dans des vêtements secs, une serviette sur la tête.

« Ça va mieux ? » Elle dépose la tasse devant lui. « C'était comment ce match ? »

« On a perdu. » Il répond d'une voix éteinte. « Sherlock est pas rentré ? »

Dans la poitrine d'Eve, les battements de ce grand cœur de mère s'accélèrent. « Comment ça ? » Elle le dévisage. « Non, il n'est pas rentré. Il n'était pas avec toi ? »

John soupire au-dessus la tasse brûlante.

« Non. » Il dit finalement. « Il est tombé, pendant le match. Rien de grave. » Il ajoute précipitamment. « Il a juste un bleu. Il a dit qu'il rentrait. »

Eve dépose une main agitée sur la base de son cou. Ça va, tout va bien. Il a fait ça des centaines de fois. Disparaître pendant des heures. Sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Disparaître pendant des jours. Et revenir. Et demander pardon. Avec son air penaud. C'est sûrement rien. Sûrement rien du tout.

« Il t'a pas envoyé de message ? » Elle demande, vibrante.

« Non. » John sort tout de même son portable. Il jette un regard rapide sur l'écran. «Non. »

« Oh c'est pas vrai. » Eve se laisse tomber sur une chaise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant ! Appelle-le, bébé. »

John ne répond rien. Il observe sa mère qui se ronge les sangs. Encore une fois. Il compose le numéro et attend. Rien. Répondeur automatique.

« Son portable est éteint. » Il annonce.

« Merde ! » Eve saute de sa chaise. « Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes disputé ? » Elle se penche vers John. « T'es sûr que c'était rien ? Son bleu, là, c'était où ? Pas sur la tête ? Parce que tu sais que ça peut être grave, John, tu sais ça ? Un traumatisme crânien, ça part de rien. Attend, j'appelle les flics. Non, les pomp… »

« Maman ! » John s'est levé. « Calme-toi. » Il saisit les épaules de sa mère et les serre doucement. Il la pousse sur la chaise avec précaution.

« C'était les côtes. Sa tête n'avait rien. »

Elle lève le visage vers lui. Elle a parfois l'air fragile, John pense. Surtout lorsque c'est de Sherlock qu'il s'agit. Quand c'est Sherlock, elle ne contrôle plus rien. Elle panique.

« Il faut le trouver, chéri. » John acquiesce. « Lambert a appelé. » Eve ajoute. « Il a raté son rendez-vous. Encore. Quel chieur ce gosse. »

« Elle a dit quoi ? »

« Elle a reporté son rendez-vous à demain. Elle ne dira rien au bureau de l'assistance. »

« C'est gentil. » John offre un sourire réconfortant à la jolie petite femme. Il se redresse. « N'appelle pas les flics d'accord ? Et papa non plus. Je vais y aller. »

Elle le suit du regard alors qu'il file vers le vestibule. « Comment ça tu vas y aller ? »

John enfile une basket. Puis l'autre. Puis il s'enveloppe de son long imperméable noir.

« Ouais. » Il attrape ses clefs. « Je sais où il est. »

Puis il part.

La porte claque. Et c'est le silence. A nouveau.

…

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chers lecteurs !**

**Premièrement, pardon pour le retard. **

**Ensuite, ainsi s'achève le chapitre 2, et dans un même temps, la mise en place du récit. J'ai l'impression que c'est un démarrage lent, laborieux, mais mon point de vue est tel, peut-être parce que je suis celle qui écrit et j'espère que ce n'est pas un point de vue partagé. Pas trop. **

**Les chapitres à venir sont, je pense, le début de l'action. **

**Autre chose. J'ai classé ma fanfiction sous le rating M parce que j'évoque un bon nombre de sujets sensibles. La drogue, sous de nombreuses formes, est un élément non pas central, mais important de mon récit. Son utilisation n'est en aucun cas encouragée. **

**Vous l'avez certainement remarqué, les personnages usent et abusent d'un langage pas cool. Le rating M, c'est aussi pour ça. **

**Pour finir, le sexe sera un sujet récurrent. **

**Voilà, voilà. C'est important, les points sur les i. **

**Pour terminer, un grand, grand merci à Amista et MM's qui ont laissé un commentaire très encourageant pour le premier chapitre et auxquels je ne peux répondre personnellement ! Merci, les gars, ça fait super plaisir !**

**Je ne serai pas longue pour le n°3, c'est promis. J'espère. Et toujours, commentez, critiquez, monologuez, lâchez même des idées et impressions farfelues, je répondrai.**

**Merci et à bientôt : ) **

**FroggNo1 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

John frissonne.

Il avance de son pas vif. Son imperméable est lourd d'humidité et goutte inlassablement le long de ses poignets, sur son front. Tout autour, il y a le béton noir et l'eau de la pluie qui clapote. Il traverse le rond-point en trottinant, longe un immeuble haut et s'arrête un moment. La rue est déserte. Silencieuse. Bruyante aussi, de toute cette eau qui rebondi sur la surface sale de Londres.

Devant lui s'élève un bâtiment en construction couvert d'échafaudages. Il scrute les étages, cligne des yeux à la recherche d'une ombre, d'un mouvement. Ils ont escaladé les tubes de métal un nombre incalculable de fois, avec Sherlock. Mais jamais sous la pluie. Ni de nuit. Et même sans ça, c'était puéril. C'était dangereux.

John sourit. Le danger. Avec Sherlock. Quoi de plus excitant ?

Il s'élance sur la route inondée, de sa foulée d'homme-enfant. Il bondit et s'accroche. Il entame la montée, agile de sa jeunesse, de ses muscles fermes. De ses souples articulations. C'est froid et glissant, mais ça ne le gêne pas. Dans moins de dix minutes, il en aura terminé. Il sera en haut. Et parce qu'il connaît le chemin sous ses moindres aspects, parce qu'il sait ses travers et ses tremblements, son esprit s'échappe tandis qu'il grimpe.

D'abord, il pense à Gregory. Pas une pensée agréable. Elle génère la culpabilité. Elle lui rappelle la douleur, là, dans les phalanges de sa main droite.

L'énervement aussi.

_T'es jaloux. _

Non.

Pourquoi, jaloux ? John n'a pas la moindre raison d'être jaloux. Il a Sherlock pour lui, depuis toujours. Il n'existe personne qui le comprenne mieux que lui. Personne qui ne puisse chasser ses peurs. Personne qui ne puisse le détourner de ses démons. Et Sherlock l'a dit. Il l'a affirmé de nombreuses fois. _John_ est son seul ami.

De quoi serait-il donc jaloux ? Jaloux de Jim Moriarty le dingue ? Jaloux de son grand corps spasmodique ou de ses pupilles larges et noires ?

Certainement pas.

Et pourtant, à travers l'esprit de John, le doute se propage comme un brouillard tranquille. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il se laisse submerger par le souvenir de Jim Moriarty. Jim Moriarty, qui souffle ses phrases sans fin. Des phrases débitées si vite. Et si franches. On en perçoit l'importance, mais on y perd le sens.

C'est un langage que Sherlock comprend. Un langage qu'il parle et honore. Un langage dans lequel il se complait et par lequel il exprime ses idées les plus informulables. Moriarty l'entend et lui répond. Et Sherlock aime ça.

John dégluti. Il a la bouche sèche.

C'est vrai.

Ça, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne supporte pas. Lorsqu'il les observe, de l'autre côté de la pièce, échanger des murmures, des pages de notes, des sourires diaboliques. Cette complicité-là, il la hait. Elle lui hérisse les poils, elle fait grincer ses dents. Dans de tels moments, il se sent devenir mauvais, et s'il a bu de l'alcool, l'envie de vomir lui soulève l'estomac. Et c'est d'autant plus insupportable que c'est insensé. Il n'a pas à se sentir si mal, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Qui ne serait pas frustré d'être spectateur de tant d'intelligence, sans jamais pouvoir participer ?

Personne. Il n'est pas plus frustré, pas plus jaloux qu'un autre. Il n'y rien à dire de plus là-dessus, rien à comprendre, rien à chercher. Il est jaloux, peut-être, mais jaloux comme pourrait-l'être n'importe lequel de leurs amis.

Il fait une pause, ajuste la position de ses pieds sur l'assemblage de fer fragile. Ça tangue un peu sous son poids. Il attend, immobile, que son souffle s'apaise. Il chasse les pensées qu'il juge soudainement puériles et insensée. Des pensées qui se sont emballées, tandis qu'il grimpait, et gonflées de mauvais sentiments. De colère. De haine.

Il n'était pas comme ça, avant.

Avant, John était un petit garçon doux. Et calme, et souriant. Il n'aurait jamais insulté qui que ce soit. Il n'aurait pas poussé, ni frappé. John était la patience, la bonté même.

De temps à autre, lorsqu'il arrivait que Sherlock se sente coupable, il observait John sans rien dire. Il avait cette expression de profonde suspicion, qui contractait souvent son joli visage d'enfant. Puis il demandait : « Pourquoi tu ne t'énerves pas, John ? »

John ne s'énervait pas. Il ne s'énervait pas lorsque Sherlock le tenait éveillé des nuits entières, afin qu'il l'aide à noter les différentes étapes de la décomposition d'une pauvre souris morte. Il ne s'énervait pas lorsque Sherlock mentait à Eve. Ou lorsqu'il le rendait complice de ses mauvais tours, à son insu.

Lorsque Sherlock avait disparu deux jours durant, l'été de leurs huit ans, il ne s'était pas énervé. Parce que Sherlock était revenu. Il l'avait accueilli, anxieux, consterné. Mais heureux. Il n'avait pas posé la moindre question.

Si John ne s'énervait pas pour ça, pour Sherlock, alors il ne s'énervait pour rien, ni pour personne d'autre.

John se tend doucement en arrière, comme pour échapper au flot des pensées qui s'acharnent. Il ferme les yeux un moment. John redoute ces instants. Toujours. Les quelques courts laps de temps durant lesquels il est de nouveau seul. Livré à lui-même. Ces moments où il ne peut plus, d'aucune façon, se détourner de la torture que lui fait subir son esprit.

Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasent sur son visage. C'est comme si le ciel venait pianoter sur lui de ses doigts froids et légers. Une sensation apaisante. Une douceur qui souffle sur les souvenirs. Comme Eve soufflait sur leurs éraflures.

D'une vive impulsion des bras, il ramène le haut de son corps contre l'échafaudage. Ses doigts sont engourdit et glacés. Il les secoue brusquement, grimace sous la douleur qui fourmille au bout de ses phalanges. Puis il reprend l'ascension, lentement.

Toute cette histoire a mal tournée le jour où il a essayé de baiser Mary.

Une journée mémorable parce que ce jour-là, John avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle était là. Belle comme les filles sont belles, lorsqu'elles ont quinze ans. Elle enroulait et déroulait sans cesse l'une de ses boucles blondes le long de ses doigts vifs. Ses yeux profonds fixés avec entêtement sur la bouche de John. Sur son cou. Sur la courbure de ses cils.

Il sentait le regard bleu onduler sur lui, lourd d'envie et d'attente. Un regard qui se posait partout et certainement pas sur l'exercice de mathématiques qu'il expliquait, imperturbable.

Mary s'était approchée. Evidemment. Parce qu'elle est courageuse, Mary. Forte de son caractère de feu. Décidée. Elle avait abattu une main ferme sur la page du livre, étendu entre eux deux. John avait levé les yeux, sûr de ce qui l'attendait.

Sherlock le lui avait dit. Il l'avait prévenu.

_Elle n'a absolument pas besoin d'aide en math, John_. Il avait haussé les épaules. _C'est une réaction chimique et primaire très répandue. Elle a envie de toi, c'est tout._

John n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi à l'idée de perdre son pucelage. Il n'avait pas été apeuré non plus. La curiosité l'avait poussé jusque chez Mary.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, toute cette histoire lui apparaissait sous un aspect très cru. Comme blanc. Et vide de toute pression, du moindre sentiment.

Elle avait été son amie de toujours. Une amie à l'égal de l'ami que Greg avait été pour lui. Avec la douceur, le doré du blond, le rose du féminin. Il aurait dû frémir d'envie et de peur mêlée. Il aurait dû crouler sous le poids de la tâche qu'elle lui confiait.

Il aurait dû lui témoigner une once de respect. Il aurait pu lui offrir ça. Au moins.

Et puis lorsqu'elle avait avancé sa petite bouche en cœur, lorsqu'elle avait enroulé des bras nus autour de ses épaules, il aurait aimé se dissoudre dans l'air. Son esprit luttant contre l'envi de s'arracher à elle, elle qui le tirait vers le lit par la boucle de sa ceinture. Parce que s'il n'aimait pas _ça_, peut-être qu'il aimerait la suite. Et s'il n'aimait pas la suite, peut-être qu'il aimerait, la fois d'après. Ou la suivante.

Il n'avait pas aimé la suite.

Il était resté mou. Et inerte. Et silencieux. Mary avait essayé, le rassurant de sa voix qui murmure, pendant un temps qui leur avait paru des heures. A tous les deux. Elle avait caressé, et embrassé. Sa langue avait tracé sur lui des chemins tortueux. Désespérés.

John n'avait pas bandé. Pour la toute première fois, il avait été incapable de bander. Et pour le malheur de la plus jolie fille de Weaver Fields. Du moins à ses yeux, elle était la plus belle.

Bien sûr, Mary avait gardé la tête haute. Fatiguée de la lutte solitaire qu'elle avait engagé contre le corps de John, elle l'avait assuré que _c'était rien_.

_C'est ta première fois, non ?_ _Donc c'est normal._

Le monde de John avait tangué violemment sous ses pieds, ce jour-là. Et tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, l'esprit tout vibrant d'incompréhension, une poussée de rage colossale s'était soulevée en lui. Il aurait pu hurler. Il aurait pu vomir le feu et la lave. Il aurait explosé aux yeux des passants, éparpillant ses membres sanglants sur leurs pelouses irréprochables.

Cette haine-là n'était pour personne en particulier. Elle était bien trop énorme, pour Mary. Bien trop neuve, pour lui. Cette haine-là n'avait pas de sens, aux yeux de John. Mais elle avait soufflé fort sur tous les questionnements qu'un adolescent aurait dû se poser après une telle expérience. En tout cas, la colère n'avait pas cessée de le ronger, depuis.

Ils avaient essayé à nouveau. Puis encore. Aussitôt qu'elle l'appelait pour « un problème de maths », il enfilait sa veste et filait chez Mary. Et ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse. Et si elle ne s'était pas lassée, John n'aurait pas abandonné l'idée que, peut-être, ça marcherait la fois suivante. Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?

Sherlock ne lui avait rien demandé. Il savait. Il semblait savoir depuis toujours que John ne pourrait pas baiser Mary.

En cela, étrangement, John s'était senti protégé. C'était comme si Sherlock possédait la clef du mystère qui planait sur son incapacité à bander.

John laisse échapper un éclat de rire à cette idée.

Il s'arrête à nouveau, haletant. Il lève les yeux, les paupières papillonnant sous l'averse drue, et il constate qu'il est en haut. Les manches de son imperméable ont roulées sur ses bras. Il est épuisé. Ruisselant de pluie et de sueur. Dans un dernier effort, il hisse ses genoux sur la plateforme boueuse du dernier étage et pénètre l'espace sombre de l'immeuble.

Le bruit de ses pas se répercute sur les murs de béton nus. Il traverse les corridors vides, inspire à plein poumons l'odeur de la craie, de la peinture et du vernis. Sa tête tourne un peu de tout cela.

John suit la lueur du dehors qui irradie à l'autre extrémité du bâtiment. Il ne pense plus. Son cerveau est éteint d'une fatigue profonde. Une fatigue du corps et de l'âme. Il traverse une nouvelle pièce, tourne tranquillement le long des couloirs obscurs. Il pourrait rêver tant son cerveau s'éteint. Puis il s'arrête.

Devant lui s'étend la large terrasse du plus haut building d'Elephant &amp; Castel. La jeté de granit rouge s'élance dans un vide béant, sans barrière, ni délimitation aucune. Au bout de la pierre brute, la silhouette immobile de Sherlock Holmes se découpe sur les lumières de la ville de Londres, qui dansent par milliards dans le flou de la pluie.

…

Sherlock inspire doucement, puis ouvre les yeux.

Il étire ses bras au-dessus sa tête et libère ses longues jambes de leur position ankylosante. Il se relève avec prudence, déplie son corps à deux pas du vide.

Il aime cet endroit pour ça. Le vide. D'avoir si près toute la puissance tangible du néant. Ici, les capacités écrasantes de son cerveau n'ont plus de matière à broyer. Il ne voit que ce qu'il décide de voir. Il n'analyse que ce qu'il choisit d'analyser.

Un havre de paix.

Il pivote et pose les yeux sur John.

John qui se tient debout, dans un encadrement de porte sans porte, le visage penché sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il élève le portable jusqu'à son oreille et croise le regard de Sherlock. Le sourire qui étire le coin de ses lèvres est un sourire épuisé.

Un sourire forcé, Sherlock note.

Son esprit méthodique et affamé tente un élan vers les informations que renvoie la physionomie de John, mais Sherlock coupe court au flux d'hypothèses et de déductions. Il n'observe plus John. Il le _regarde_. Juste un moment. Il promène ses yeux sur le profil chancelant du blond. Sur ses avant-bras aux veines palpitantes. Sur les courbes du jean trempé. Sur les mèches de cheveux qui goutent. Sur les gouttes qui roulent.

« Maman ? » La voix de John résonne, lointaine.

Le frémissement familier ondoie par vagues tranquilles, entre les reins de Sherlock. Sous la peau ferme de son ventre. Et avec, la chaleur se répand.

Il ne lutte pas. Il attend. Il sait ce qui vient ensuite, il connaît toutes les étapes. Il constate, à chaque fois plus surpris, tout le pouvoir que la vue de John exerce sur son corps d'adolescent. Maintenant, son souffle est court. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur cogne fort, par pulsations rapides.

« Je suis avec lui. Oui, oui. Non, il va bien. » John lève les yeux au ciel. « Oui. Oui, on rentre. Oui, _directement_. »

Sherlock ne comprend pas vraiment les mots. Il y a seulement cette voix, chaude, légère, qui lui parvient comme un parfum. Et _ça_ bouge de nouveau, plus fort, plus impatient. Et dans sa tête, _ça_ murmure : _Vas-y. Avance._

_Attrape._

Sherlock fait un pas en avant.

_Attrape-le. _

John raccroche et pousse un soupir léger. Puis il croise le regard de Sherlock. Sherlock qui tend sa main vers lui.

« Ça va ? » Il demande, hésitant.

Les paupières de Sherlock vrillent, l'espace d'une seconde. Il laisse tomber sa main.

« Tu voulais lui parler ? » John élève le téléphone.

« Non. » Sa propre voix sonne étrangement à ses oreilles. Il se racle la gorge. « Enfin, oui. C'est pas important. »

John fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

« Ça va ? » Il répète.

« Mais oui, John. »

Sherlock éveille vivement ses synapses. Il force sa raison. Il calme sa voix. Ses traits se figent sur une impassibilité tranquille.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Je sais pas. » John hausse les épaules. « Tu me regardais bizarrement. »

Sherlock ignore la remarque. Il s'élance de son pas long en direction des échafaudages, l'esprit de nouveau actif, tentant de déterminer si le coup de John a atteint l'estomac _ou bien_ le visage de Gregory Lestrade.

Peut-être les deux.

Non, John n'aurait pas frappé deux fois.

Il se stoppe, fait volte-face. « Dis-moi, John, tu l'as frappé au visage ? »

Quelques pas plus loin, John entrouvre la bouche. Puis la referme.

« Je vois. » Sherlock sourit froidement. « Allez active-toi, John ! J'ai faim ! »

Sans attendre, il s'accroupit, balance ses jambes dans le vide et entame la descente.

…

George Watson, en ce rayonnant dimanche de juin, s'attable pour le petit déjeuné en homme heureux.

Heureux, parce qu'il est un homme sage. Un homme simple. Il se contente de plaisirs tranquilles. Il n'a pas de mots suffisamment éloquents pour décrire le bonheur que lui procure la vue de sa cuisine baignée de soleil.

Il ne peut non plus exprimer à quel point il est bon de trouver à leur place habituelle, sa tasse de thé et ses pancakes, recouverts d'un épais nappage de miel.

Et lorsque sa femme se tourne vers lui, les cheveux transpercés de la chaude lumière du jour. Lorsque, vêtue de son charmant petit peignoir bleu, elle lui demande doucement : « Bien dormi, trésor ? », il pourrait s'agenouiller au sol et tourner sa face larmoyante vers le Très Haut, afin de le remercier une fois de plus d'avoir envoyé du ciel cet ange-là.

« A merveille, mon amour. » Il lève le visage et reçoit le baiser du matin avec un soupir de contentement. « Les gamins dorment encore ? »

Eve acquiesce, résignée. « Ils sont rentrés tard. »

Elle dépose une à une les boîtes de céréales au centre de la table. Deux toasts dorés rebondissent en cœur au-dessus du grille-pain.

George tourne les yeux vers l'horloge.

« Mais… » Il fronce les sourcils. « Il est dix heures passés, voyons. »

« Je sais, trésor. » Elle sourit. « C'est les vacances. Ce sera ça tous les matins, pendant deux mois. »

« Mais… » Une mimique grincheuse chiffonne les traits endormit du banquier. « Enfin, avec John… On avait prévu d'aller courir. »

Eve hausse les épaules. « Tu peux toujours tenter de le sortir du lit. »

Elle mord son toast à pleines dents, surveillant du coin de l'œil la physionomie consternée de son époux.

George couve son petit déjeuné d'un regard affligé, puis objectant pour lui-même que tout cela ne fera que froidir davantage à présent, il se lève. Il rabat les pans de sa robe de chambre sur un abdomen légèrement bedonnant, et dirige ses pas vers l'escalier.

Le premier étage est englouti tout entier sous un silence opaque.

George atteint la porte close sur la pointe des pieds, grimaçant à chaque couinement du plancher. Ses yeux se posent sur la pancarte « _Harriet, va te faire voir._ _Cordialement, John et Sherlock_. ». Et il réalise soudainement qu'il ne s'est pas trouvé devant cette chambre-là depuis longtemps.

La chambre de John et Sherlock. Un lieu de mystère. Un espace aux contours incertains, indépendant du reste de la maison. Une pièce dans laquelle on n'entre pas. Pas sans y être invité.

Avec précaution, il tourne la poignée. Sa main tremble un peu d'excitation, parce qu'entrer là-dedans, c'est s'introduire dans l'univers oublié de l'adolescence. Il se glisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et referme doucement derrière lui.

George est happé par tout l'aura moite et confiné de cet antre obscur. Submergé par l'odeur profonde de vêtements mouillés. De nourriture oubliée. De tabac froid. De quelque chose de chimique, aussi.

Il tâtonne du pied sur la moquette rappée et cligne des yeux, tâchant de repérer les lits superposés dans toute cette noirceur palpable. Il s'immobilise, puis se laisse guider par le bruit de deux respirations profondes.

Lorsque sa vue s'adapte finalement aux ténèbres environnantes, il constate que le lit du haut est vide. La couverture épaisse, rejetée avec négligence, pendouille mollement par-dessus la bordure de bois. A la vue du matelas abandonné, Georges ressent immédiatement cette inquiétude fiévreuse, souvent irrationnelle, qu'éprouvent les parents au moindre trouble de la normalité.

_Où est-il ?_

Puis il baisse les yeux sur le matelas du dessous. Il a alors la terrifiante impression d'avoir volé à ses enfants leur secret le plus précieux.

Parce qu'ils sont là, irradiant de leur sommeil lourd. Confiants de la présence de l'autre. La joue de Sherlock repose pesamment contre John, à cet endroit précis, chaud et doux, où finit l'épaule et commence le cou.

Son bras droit s'enroule sous l'aisselle du blond. Il le couvre de toute sa puissante possessivité. Et John. John, c'est comme s'il s'était adapté à l'envahissement de ce corps sur son corps, depuis longtemps déjà. Dans la noirceur de la chambre, sa chevelure ébouriffée semble reluire d'argent, sur les boucles brunes. Sa tempe contre le front de Sherlock, une main abandonnée sur le dos nu qui le camoufle à moitié. Tout cela se perd sous les rouleaux de couverture emmêlée.

D'eux deux, une odeur tiède se diffuse. Une odeur d'enfants nus. Une odeur de sueur sucrée. Ils semblent figés l'un et l'autre dans un cocon intemporel. Ici, il n'y a rien qui puisse les atteindre. La vie tout autour, en bas, à la cuisine. Dehors, sous le soleil haut, et dans les parcs secs. Tout ça s'est arrêté.

C'est sûr.

Il n'y a plus que le dos de Sherlock qui se soulève doucement, parce que sous lui, la poitrine de John se soulève aussi.

George Watson ne pense à rien, si ce n'est à contempler l'image, sans faire de bruit. Ce repos-là est sans appel. Il n'y pas, là-dessous, de significations tortueuses. Il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit que, peut-être, un tel enchevêtrement est le vestige d'une étreinte plus intime.

Parce que c'est trop doux, trop honnête, pour être plus que ce que ça n'est déjà. Et lorsqu'il réalise qu'il est temps de respirer à nouveau, George Watson se détourne millimètre par millimètre en direction de la réalité.

…

« Papa ? »

A deux pas du lit, la silhouette de George Watson se fige.

John grimace au son de sa voix, sortie rauque, croassante, de sa gorge douloureuse. Il a terriblement chaud. Le poids de Sherlock sur lui est étouffant. Ecrasant. Il tente un mouvement pour se redresser et retombe immédiatement sur le matelas humide. Humide de sa sueur froide. Il frissonne.

« Salut, mon grand. » George chuchote. Il se rapproche un peu. « Je venais te réveiller. Puis j'ai pas eu le courage, tu vois. »

John sourit faiblement.

Il est ruisselant. La peau nue de Sherlock contre la sienne est collante. L'air paraît glacé, là où le contact brûlant de Sherlock ne l'atteint pas. Dans sa nuque. Le long de ses avant-bras. Il voudrait remonter la couverture sur eux, mais au moindre mouvement, une douleur sourde crispe ses membres. Il inspire pour parler et dans sa gorge, c'est comme un brusque déchirement. Du verre brisé, qui érafle sa trachée.

« Quelle heure il est ? » Il murmure difficilement.

Sur lui, la poitrine de Sherlock se soulève dans un soupire plus long. Il resserre sa prise sous l'épaule de John. Ses longs doigts viennent agripper une poignée de cheveux blonds. Puis il s'immobilise à nouveau.

George étouffe un rire lorsqu'il croise le regard désespéré de son fils.

« Il est un peu plus de dix heures. » Il dépose sa grande main calleuse sur le front de John. « Tu m'as pas l'air bien, bonhomme. Tu es trempé. Et bouillant. »

John hoche la tête.

« J'ai dû attraper froid hier. T'as vu toute cette pluie ? »

« J'ai vu. » George dégage le front blanc de ses mèches éparses. D'un revers de manche, il essuie la sueur. « Où est-ce que vous êtes encore allé, à cette heure-ci ? »

John ferme les paupières. Il ne répond pas. Pas la force. Il se laisse bercer par la caresse de cette large main sèche sur son crâne endolorit.

Dans le flou de la fièvre, il visualise les images de leur retour à la maison, hier soir. Un flot de gestes lents, sous cette pluie de tempête. Le crissement des freins, lorsque le bus s'arrête. Et Sherlock et son regard étrange. Des yeux qui cherchent ses yeux, puis qui les évitent. C'était troublant. Inquiétant, même. Parce que lorsque Sherlock regarde comme ça, c'est qu'il cherche quelque chose.

Cette insistance l'avait mis mal à l'aise. John n'avait rien fait, il n'avait rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Rien qui puisse susciter l'intérêt de ce compagnon ordinairement si lointain, impassible et absent. Sherlock ne regarde plus les gens. Ni John, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Ça l'ennuie terriblement. Ça l'oppresse, parce que ses yeux vifs ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'accrocher au moindre signe, de retracer toute une vie à travers le rythme d'une démarche ou le revers d'un pantalon. John sait cela.

Sherlock ignore le reste du monde. Ses larges iris gris se perdent sur un horizon invisible. Il a les lèvres fermées. Les sourcils froncés. Et dans ces moments, on ne pourrait pas tirer de lui la plus petite expression d'humanité.

Ensuite, John avait ressenti un vif contentement. Plus poignant, plus précis que toute la gêne de l'inhabitude. Ce regard sur lui était d'une telle intensité, qu'il l'avait presque _senti_. Lourd, inquisiteur, intransigeant. Ça le picotait, ça pénétrait sa peau et se jetait dans le flux de ses veines comme une drogue violente.

Il s'en était senti grisé. Gorgé de félicité.

Maintenant qu'il est recouvert presque tout entier par le grand corps endormi, cet étrange plaisir qu'il ressentait hier à être observé de la sorte, paraît aujourd'hui bizarre. Et inexplicable.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse évacuer l'incompréhension dans une longue, éreintante, course à pied.

A cette pensée, il ouvre les yeux. Son père est parti. Furtivement. Il a certainement imaginé que John dormait à nouveau.

John tourne mollement son visage vers celui de Sherlock et une exclamation chuchotée s'échappe de sa bouche. Son regard tombe dans deux grands yeux, bien ouverts.

Il reste ainsi. Les lèvres entrouvertes. Le cœur claquant ses rapides pulsations, comme s'il se tenait au bord d'un gouffre sans fond.

Depuis combien d'années, exactement, ne s'étaient-ils pas trouvés si proches l'un de l'autre ?

Sherlock cligne des paupières, John se sent aussitôt libéré de l'emprise invisible. Il dégluti, constate qu'il n'a pas la plus petite quantité de salive en bouche.

« Ça va ? »

Aussitôt qu'il l'a formulé, John trouve sa question ridiculement stupide.

Sherlock acquiesce lentement. Il roule sur le côté. Au bruit feutré de leur peau qui se sépare, John sait que ses joues s'enflamment.

« Tu es malade. » La voix de Sherlock est rauque. Ensommeillée. Il bâille largement.

John ne dit rien. De toute façon, c'était pas une question. Il se soulève faiblement, se cale au plus profond de l'oreiller. Sherlock remonte la couverture sur son épaule et abandonne là sa main longue et pesante, sur John.

Ils sont face à face. Silencieux êtres à l'affut, dans ce pauvre lit du bas. Ils se dévisagent comme ils ne s'étaient jamais dévisagés auparavant. John sent son cœur qui tape dans sa gorge. Une pensée tourne en boucle dans sa tête : _C'est bizarre_. _C'est bizarre._ _C'est bizarre._

Il s'efforce d'inspirer par le nez. Impossible. Le nez est bouché au plus haut degré. Il ouvre la bouche.

« Je vais être malade aussi, non ? » Sherlock coupe, d'un ton sérieux.

John expire la totalité de l'air qu'il vient d'engloutir.

« Sûrement. » Il a vaguement conscience d'avoir écarquillé des yeux de poissons. Il les ferme immédiatement. _C'est tellement bizarre._ _Mon dieu, pourquoi c'est si bizarre ?_ « Sherlock ? »

L'intonation de sa voix est aigue. Enfantine. Il dégluti à nouveau, entre deux inspirations entrecoupées.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que… »

Est-ce que quoi ? A l'intérieur, il cherche une idée, frénétique. Quelque chose à dire. Vite. Il faut qu'il les sortes de cette situation. Cette situation si bizarre. A ce point bizarre, qu'il ne pourrait dire exactement ce qu'il y a de bizarre.

Tout. Tout est bizarre.

Tout ça réuni : le regard de Sherlock. Son silence. Sa main sur lui. Cette proximité toute neuve. Toute soudaine. C'est pourquoi ? D'où ça sort ?

Est-ce que c'est un jeu ?

Un besoin peut-être ? John ouvre les yeux. Sûrement !

Immédiatement, il ressent un immense soulagement. Ça se décontracte là, dans sa poitrine.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Il demande. Un sourire compréhensif étire déjà ses lèvres.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à ce point serrés l'un contre l'autre avait aussi été la nuit du dernier cauchemar. Ils avaient dix ans. La dernière fois que Sherlock rêvait de son père. Ou de son frère. Peu importe.

Sherlock ne répond pas. Ses larges sourcils bruns se froncent. Pendant une seconde, John a l'impression qu'un débat intérieur violent a pris possession de ce grand esprit méthodique. Puis Sherlock ouvre la bouche. Il articule avec clarté. Et posément. Et son regard plonge dans celui de John.

« Non. Pas du tout. »

…

**Bonjour, Bonsoir, chers lectrices/lecteurs ! **

**Bon, mille pardons pour cette disparition soudaine. Je suis en prépa voilà, j'avoue… J'ai été happée par les listes infinies de mots de vocabulaire bizarres, tels que « apocryphe », « hypogée » et « coloquinte », par les pages et les pages de leçons de grammaire, les exercices alambiqués etc, etc, etc. Je voudrais être orthophoniste, les amis, et c'est dur.**

**Enfin voilà, c'est Noël et j'ai eu une pensée pour mes lectrices/lecteurs, je me suis dit que j'allais participer au miracle, moi aussi ! Ça fait du bien ! Et j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. **

**Merci en tout cas, merci énormément, merci infiniment à tous ces lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des commentaires géniaux. Je pense à **_**Chocow**_**, **_**LaVieDuPoisson**_**, **_**Clara**_** (à qui je ne peux répondre en privé), **_**Clelia**_**, **_**sama66**_** et **_**DramionePower04**_** ! Merci beaucoup les copains, ça fait chaud au cœur :D ! Je tâcherai de répondre aux questions en PV, c'est juré (je l'ai peut-être déjà fait ?). **

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à cracher du feu, à donner vos avis et critiques, tout ça sera bien reçu. **

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Tchik tchak._

Elle a ce tic insupportable. Quel tic ne l'est pas ? Mais celui-ci est de ceux qui _bruitent_. Voilà l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il la fuit, elle et le misérable bureau. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne vient pas. Il ne peut pas se concentrer, ni même penser correctement, parce qu'en plus de se tenir là, silencieuse, entre ses doigts manucurés, il y a le bic.

_Tchik tchak. Tchik tchak. Tchik tchak. _Et encore. Et encore.

Sherlock fixe le bic, dont les quatre couleurs jaillissent tour à tour du tube comme le coucou d'une horloge infernale. S'il pouvait seulement lui arracher des mains.

« Alors ? » Le stylo fait la roue entre l'index et le majeur, une seconde de silence, puis il reprend sa place sous le pouce. Et _tchik_, et _ tchak_. « Sherlock, on ne va pas y passer la journée. Fais-moi des excuses. »

Lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Vite. Sherlock inspire profondément.

« Je vous demande pardon, Docteur Lambert, d'avoir manqué les deux derniers rendez-vous. » Il expire. Lambert ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il coupe, rapide. « Maintenant, _pitié_, lâchez ce stylo. »

Les yeux de la psychiatre font un bref aller-retour entre son patient et le stylo. Elle hausse les sourcils, désabusée, puis replace _la chose_ sur le bureau, dans une symétrie parfaite avec les feuilles de notes et l'agrafeuse.

« Bon ! » La voix claire emplie l'espace du petit office. « Puisque les civilités de base ont été effectuées, commençons. »

Elle prend ses aises au fond du large fauteuil, croise les jambes, balance une mèche de cheveux roux sur la tempe opposée, puis s'immobilise enfin, souriante. Sherlock a arrêté son regard sur un coin du plafond, le cou renversé en arrière, les boucles noires éparses sur le dossier de la chaise usée.

« Je vais bien. » Sherlock énonce, laconique. « Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars. »

Lambert lève les yeux au ciel devant la désinvolture de l'adolescent. Elle attrape le stylo, s'incline sur les feuillets qui s'étalent devant elle.

« Des nouvelles de ton frère ? »

« Non. »

« De ton père ? »

« Non. »

Elle prend note.

« La loi me contraint à te rappeler que si tu as le moindre contact avec l'un ou l'autre de ces individus, tu es tenu d'en informer immédiatement tes tuteurs légaux accueillants, les Watson, un membre des autorités compétentes, ou moi-même. »

Sherlock hoche la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Son frère et son père. Le père est en prison. Le frère, qui sait ? Mycroft avait été envoyé dans un centre psychiatrique. Dix ans auparavant. Aujourd'hui il pourrait bien être n'importe qui. Surement quelqu'un d'important.

Mycroft était intelligent. Mais cruel.

L'ombre du frère s'efface doucement dans son esprit, laisse place à l'image éclatante de John. Une image que Sherlock voudrait chasser, maintenant. Chasser John et l'expression de surprise qui a figé ses traits, ce matin. Plus que de la surprise en réalité. De la stupeur. Et de la confusion.

_Il a pensé que je suis bizarre_.

« Sherlock, concentration. » Lambert a claqué des doigts, le buste penché au-dessus du bureau.

Sherlock se redresse doucement.

« Comment ça va, à la maison ? »

Il fronce le nez, pas certain de ce dont il devrait, ou ne devrait pas parler.

Les codes sociétaux de base voudraient qu'il se contente de décrire avec monotonie la place de chaque membre du foyer qu'il habite, leurs occupations, humeurs et inquiétudes. Il éviterait soigneusement de parler de ce qui le préoccupe sincèrement, parce que lui, Sherlock Holmes, se met les conseils de sa psychiatre ou je pense. Sherlock Holmes n'a besoin des conseils de personne.

Il finirait par inventer quelques aléas à son propre psychisme perturbé et le docteur contenté, il pourrait se lever, s'éjecter de cette pièce poussiéreuse et foutre le camp.

Mais il y a John. Tout l'intérieur de son crâne est plein de John. Tout l'intérieur de ses muscles et jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Ça écrase ses poumons, ça ronge ses nerfs. Et aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse paraître, à cet instant Sherlock meurt d'en parler à quelqu'un. N'importe qui, pourvu que ça le soulage un peu. N'importe qui, pourvu que _ça_ devienne concret. Que _ça_ prenne un nom.

Parce que ce matin John l'a trouvé _bizarre._

C'est terrible.

John est le seul. Le _seul_. A ne l'avoir jamais trouvé bizarre. La bizarrerie est une affaire d'autrui. Eux, les étrangers, les autres. Tous ceux qui ne peuvent et ne pourront jamais comprendre la complicité qui les soude l'un l'autre.

Tous ceux-là trouvent Sherlock _bizarre_. Pas John. Si John le trouve bizarre, c'est que Sherlock Holmes s'est trompé. C'est qu'il a loupé la marche. Il a tangué à deux pas du vide. Et il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il ne perde à jamais John et la compréhension infinie et exclusive qu'il a de lui.

« Sherlock ? »

Il se racle la gorge. Son regard se décroche du plafond, erre un instant dans le vide avant de plonger dans celui du docteur Lambert.

« Il y a… » Il inspire. « Il y a peut-être quelque chose. »

Les yeux de Lambert s'arrondissent vivement sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Ah bon ? Je veux dire… » Elle se reprend, rouge d'émotion. « Je t'écoute. »

Sherlock aurait souri de sa déconfiture s'il n'était pas torturé d'angoisse. Son cœur pulse si fort contre sa trachée qu'il se met à douter de ses connaissances anatomiques.

_Pourquoi je me sens si mal ?_

« Sherlock tu… Tu es pâle, mon grand. Ce n'est rien de grave, rassure-moi ? »

Sherlock se mord les lèvres. Fort. Il doit reprendre son sang-froid, sa raison, ses neurones et le reste. Ça va, il n'y a rien. _Il n'y a rien. _

« C'est compliqué, docteur. » Il fronce les sourcils. D'entendre sa voix faible, hésitante, il se sent redevenir l'enfant blessé. _Tout sauf ça_. Il se raidit, s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. « C'est John. »

« John ? » L'effarement émane du pauvre médecin par tous les pores de son être.

« Oui, John. » Sherlock exagère son articulation, narquois. _Se détendre, se détendre._ « Avant que je ne vous dise quoi que ce soit, docteur, confirmez que nous sommes ici sous les pleins pouvoir du secret médical. »

« Oui, Sherlock, nous le sommes. » Elle semble inquiète, si inquiète. « Mais s'il s'avère que ce que tu comptes me dire remet en cause ta sécurité, ou celle d'un tiers, je me verrais forcée de… » Elle se tait.

Sherlock a levé une main autoritaire.

« Rien à voir. » Il assure.

C'est fou, elle pense, ce qu'un si jeune homme peut receler d'autorité et de puissance dans l'exhalaison de son aura. Il est pâle, et tremblant, et impose pourtant le rythme de la situation, quelle qu'elle soit. Lambert se sent happée par la prestance, pourtant mise à mal, de son patient.

Elle se tait et attend.

« Je… » Sherlock reprend. Tente de reprendre. « C'est… Comment... » Ses genoux tressautent d'impatience. De frustration. « Comment expliquer _ça_ ? C'est … C'est en moi, vous voyez ? »

Elle ne voit pas. Enfin, elle voit, c'est certain, qu'il est anxieux, qu'il ne trouve pas ses mots. Qu'il se mord les lèvres avec une férocité toute neuve. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

« En toi ? » Elle fronce les sourcils. « Tu sens quelque chose en toi, mais tu ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est ça ? »

Le visage de l'adolescent s'éclaire soudainement.

« Oui. Exactement. »

« D'accord. Et quel est le rapport avec Jo… » Lambert est prise d'un doute soudain. « Oh. »

Sherlock s'agite sur sa chaise. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A quoi pense-t-elle cette écervelée ?

« Sherlock pourrais-tu préciser la manière dont agit cette... _chose_ en toi. »

Elle n'ose pas le mot _sentiment_. Si elle ose, il se fermera aussitôt et elle l'aura perdu entièrement, définitivement sur le sujet.

Sherlock inspire.

« Quand je le vois… Non, enfin… Même quand je ne le vois pas… Disons, quand je pense à lui. Et veuillez croire que dernièrement je ne pense qu'à lui. Il y a cette chose au fond de moi, qui me brûle et… Oui, j'ai… J'ai très chaud. »

Lambert retient le sourire qui afflue.

« Très chaud. D'accord, je vois. Et que penses-tu exactement dans ces moments, tu peux me le dire ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit. » La voix de Sherlock est sifflante. Il semble si près de l'implosion que c'en est douloureux. « Je. Pense. A. John. »

« Très bien, Sherlock, j'ai compris. Mais de quelle façon ? »

Il fait un bond. La violence du mouvement a projeté le fauteuil au sol. L'adolescent surplombe le médecin de toute sa hauteur. Sherlock a dans le regard une telle fureur que Lambert a peur, l'espace d'un instant. Puis il s'élance dans la petite pièce. Il tourne, tourne et tourne en rond de sa longue foulée, les yeux fixant le sol, les poings se crispant, se relâchant, puis se crispant encore.

« Je ne sais pas. » La voix est un murmure que le claquement des pas recouvre presque entièrement. « Je veux le prendre. L'attraper. Le serrer. Fort. »

Lambert ne perd pas des yeux cette silhouette longiligne. Elle écoute, le souffle court. Plutôt bouleversée.

« Dans ces moments, vous voyez, j'aimerais… » Il ricane. Rejette, d'un mouvement leste de la main, cette idée qui l'obsède. « C'est absurde. »

« Non, Sherlock écoute. » Il s'arrête. Haletant. Il dévisage le médecin, guette ses mots dans une attente tendue. « Il n'y a rien d'absurde dans tout ce que tu me dis là. Du désordre, sans doute, mais… » Elle soupire. « Enfin, s'il te plaît, continue. »

D'un sourire doux, tranquille, elle l'encourage. Sherlock tourne son visage vers la fenêtre. Dieu ce qu'il peut être _gêné_.

« Je… Dans ces moments j'aimerais qu'il… » Il cherche ses mots, humidifie ses lèvre sèches. « Je voudrais qu'il soit à l'intérieur de moi. » Sherlock ferme les yeux avec force, choqué des mots qui s'échappent. « Je sais. » Il la regarde à nouveau. « C'est _bizarre_. C'est ce que vous pensez. »

Lambert secoue vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Absolument pas. » Elle affirme. « Ce que tu essaie de me dire, c'est que tu aimerais qu'il ne puisse plus t'échapper d'aucune façon, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur qu'il s'en aille, Sherlock ? »

La crédulité, ô miracle, apparaît sur les traits du jeune visage.

« Oui. » Il hésite. « Mais il y a plus que ça. »

« Est-ce que… Tu ne penses pas que… » Comment annoncer, tranquillement, tout en douceur, au susceptible Sherlock Holmes, qu'il est tombé amoureux ? « Est-ce que tu lui en as parlé ? » Tente-t-elle, différemment.

Sherlock remet sur ses quatre pieds la chaise malmenée et prend place.

« Non. J'ai suffisamment de mal à vous en parler _à vous_. »

« Alors, peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de faire quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui lui montrerait cette… Cette chaleur en toi ? »

Silence. Sherlock a baissé les yeux sur ses mains.

« Sherlock ? »

« Cette nuit. » Il murmure. « Cette nuit, j'avais envie d'être… Contre lui. »

Lambert se demande un instant la façon dont elle est censée interpréter cet aveu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Il se tait. « Sherlock, » Elle reprend. « il n'y a pas de honte à… »

« Je n'ai pas honte. » Il coupe. « Je suis descendu du lit. Et je me suis couché. Près de lui. C'est tout. » Il y a comme un regret profond, dans cette voix peu sûre.

« Et ? »

« Et maintenant il pense que je suis bizarre. »

Lambert croise les bras sur sa poitrine, un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de ses lèvres, furtif. _Merci Seigneur, rien de grave. Rien de grave. _

« Il te l'a dit ? »

« Oui. » Sherlock hausse les épaules. « Ses yeux me l'ont dit. »

Une vague de mélancolie submerge brutalement les pensées de la psychiatre. C'est triste, pense-t-elle, que l'amour soit quelque chose de si retors, si épineux, qu'il vient inévitablement blesser quiconque s'en approchant de trop près.

Sherlock est figé dans le souvenir de John. Ses yeux sont perdus, vitreux, ses lèvres serrées dans une mimique résignée.

« Sherlock ? » Il lève lentement le menton, croise le regard de Lambert. « Il est possible que, pour une fois, tu aies mal interprété ce que les yeux de John disaient. »

D'un claquement de langue, Sherlock rejette l'hypothèse.

« Vous n'en savez rien, vous n'étiez pas là. »

« Ecoute. » Elle insiste de sa voix calme. « Et si ce n'était pas _toi_, qu'il a trouvé bizarre, mais plutôt cette situation, que tu lui as imposé sans qu'il y soit aucunement préparé ? »

Sherlock allait répondre, mais il s'abstient. La supposition de Lambert éveille en lui des lumières. Les lumières éclairent les zones d'ombre. Et un sentiment foudroyant monte en lui, du fond de ses entrailles. Il espère. Il espère de tout son être que Lambert aie raison.

Il voit le visage de John. L'expression troublée dans le mouvement de ses lèvres, de ses paupières. Il voit sa propre main, abandonnée sur l'épaule de son ami dans un geste visiblement naturel. Il le réalise maintenant, cette main n'était pas à sa place.

Le Sherlock Holmes que John connaît n'aurait pas laissé là sa main. John n'a pas compris. Et il a eu raison de ne pas comprendre.

L'adolescent passe des doigts tremblants dans la tignasse brune qui lui surplombe le chef. La bouche entrouverte sur le murmure de ses déductions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » La voix de Lambert, au loin.

Sherlock avale sa salive.

« Ok. Ok. » Il acquiesce. « Ok, vous avez _peut-être_ raison, docteur. »

Elle sourit, rayonnante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire _maintenant _? » Il ajoute.

Il croise les jambes, il croise les bras. Et il attend.

La psychiatre fronce les sourcils. Comment ça ? Que veut-il ? Un cours de séduction ? Un guide du parfait charmeur ? De quelle façon a-t-elle pu se laisser mener si loin dans la conversation, qu'elle soit désormais sollicitée par un adolescent de _seize_ _ans_ en matière de galanterie ?

Et en plus c'est un patient. Un patient potentiellement sociopathe, dont l'enfance a sa part de traumatismes et autres divertissements. Un patient calculateur, usuellement insensible, présentant un sérieux penchant pour le jeune fils du couple qui l'accueille depuis bientôt dix ans.

_Mon Dieu, que faire ?_

« Docteur ? »

Un sourire angélique est apparu sur le visage du jeune homme. Bien. Mauvais signe. Lambert connaît ce sourire-là.

« Ok Sherlock, je vais devoir mettre un stop à tout ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il a bondi de nouveau. « Vous _pouvez_ m'aider, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »

Elle se lève à son tour. Imperturbable. Autoritaire. Elle a déjà fait ça, il y a eu pire.

« Calme-toi, Sherlock. » Il retombe sur sa chaise, boudeur. « Ecoute, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour toi. Rien qui concerne John, rien qui concerne tes… » Elle soupire. _Relations amoureuses ? Il pourrait faire un malaise._ « Lubies d'adolescent. »

Sherlock hausse un sourcil suspicieux.

« Lubies d'adolescent ? » Il répète, railleur. « Vous choisissez vos mots d'une étrange façon, docteur Lambert. Pourquoi ? »

_Aïe._ _Une explication plausible. Vite._

Dans un large mouvement des coudes, Sherlock joint, paume contre paume, ses longues mains blanches. Son regard d'acier fouille la physionomie du médecin à la recherche d'une brèche.

« Vous avez peur ? » Elle semble pétrifiée par le regard perçant. « Vous avez peur de me dire ce que vous pensez réellement de tout ça. »

« Sherlock, ce que je pense… »

« Admettez. »

Sous les taches de rousseur, les lunettes à monture métalliques, une rougeur sévère enflamme le visage de la jolie femme. Cette manie qu'il a de lire à l'intérieur de vous, comme on lit un panneau publicitaire. L'expérience la plus humiliante qu'elle ait eu à subir. Vraiment.

« J'admets. » Sa voix tremble un peu. « J'admets que je ne te dévoile pas le fond de ma pensée à tout bout de champ, Sherlock. Satisfait ? »

Il tend le cou au-dessus du bureau qui les sépare, s'avance lentement.

« Non. » Le ton est glacial. « Pas satisfait, docteur. J'ai le droit de savoir. C'est à ça que serve ces petites séances, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me dites pas que je suis tenu de vous rendre une visite de courtoisie chaque foutu mois, pour participer à un foutu dialogue d'hypocrites ? »

Lambert est plaquée contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Interdite face à l'évidente incohérence de son propre comportement. Ebahie par la flagrance de sa propre lâcheté.

« Ok, ok… » Elle souffle. « Veux-tu… Reculer un petit peu ? »

Il se recule. Silencieux. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux.

« Vois-tu, Sherlock… » Elle tente, faiblement. « Je… Ne sois pas fâché s'il te plaît. »

Sherlock secoue la tête, perplexe face à la requête de son médecin. Presque une supplique.

« Eh bien… » Reprend-elle. « Sincèrement, je pense que… » Elle inspire, expire fortement. « Je pense… Que tu es amoureux. »

Le visage de l'adolescent pâlit. Verdit. Sherlock ouvre la bouche. La referme. Ses yeux qui n'étaient que colère et autorité une seconde auparavant, sont désormais écarquillés sous le coup du choc émotionnel.

Il articule, outré.

« Amoureux ? »

…

_Harriet, va te faire voir. Cordialement, John et Sherlock._

Harriet Watson s'arrête, rêveuse, devant la porte de la chambre. La pancarte placée là par ses frères sept ou huit ans plus tôt paraît comme neuve. C'est une écriture bancale. Au feutre vert et jaune. Une écriture de petits garçons mécontents.

Elle ricane, hausse les épaules. _C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter._

L'idée de frapper l'effleure à peine. Elle saisit la poignée, tourne, ouvre la porte d'un large mouvement d'épaule. Le cadran de bois s'ouvre sur l'air confiné de la chambre, dont l'obscurité est légèrement altérée par l'écran de la télévision.

« Harriet… » La voix caverneuse de John lui parvient. « Frappe ! » Le cri de protestation est accompagné d'une boîte de mouchoir vide qu'il lui propulse dans les jambes.

Harriet balaye le projectile du pied et s'avance dans la chambre d'un pas leste. Elle enjambe le corps de son frère étendu, file droit vers la fenêtre et écarte les rideaux, sèchement. La lumière du jour inonde le dépotoir.

« C'est ignoble, ici. » Elle renifle. « Et ça pue. Vous ne rangez jamais ? »

John grimace de toute cette lumière. Il est adossé contre le rebord du lit, les jambes gisant sur la moquette sale. Une manette de PlayStation abandonnée entre les cuisses.

« Ferme ces putains de rideaux. » Il est secoué d'une quinte de toux, grasse à souhait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Harriet pousse un soupir léger, se détourne de la fenêtre. Elle rejoint le jeune homme au sol et dépose sur ses genoux un sac de courses.

« Maman m'a envoyé un texto pour me prévenir que tu agonisais et que tu aurais certainement besoin de quelques douceurs. Et de mouchoirs. »

John extrait un à un les achats du sac en plastique. Un paquet de chips. Une boîte de MilkyWay. Un paquet de Marlboro convertibles. Une grande bouteille de Pepsi. Et des mouchoirs. Beaucoup.

« Merci. » Il renifle. « T'étais passée où ? »

« J'étais avec Lucie. » Elle paraît rayonnante, quoique ébouriffée et pâlotte. « On a fait quelques pubs, puis on s'est posées chez un de ses vieux potes. C'était cool. »

John acquiesce mollement. Il sort un mouchoir d'une boîte neuve et se vide bruyamment les narines.

« Beurk. » Harriet détourne le visage, le nez froncé d'horreur. « A quoi tu joues ? » Sur l'écran poussiéreux du téléviseur, les dessins colorés d'un circuit de formule 1 version enfant s'animent au son d'une musique criarde. « Mario Kart ? Sérieusement ? »

Les épaules du blond tressautent de rire et de toux mêlés.

« Tu es nulle à ce jeu, Harriet, tu peux pas comprendre. »

« Sherlock serait d'accord avec moi. » Elle rétorque.

« Il est encore plus nul que toi. »

Harriet rampe à quatre pattes vers la manette la plus proche, ajuste sur ses fesses la jupe qui remonte, puis s'affale à nouveau contre l'épaule de John.

« Il est où ? »

« Chez la psy. » John enclenche une nouvelle partie, mode versus. « Harriet ? »

Elle hoche la tête, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Le décompte du départ résonne dans la chambre. Peach et Yoshi sont lancés dans la course.

« Tu ne trouves pas que Sherlock… » John aborde un virage serré. « Agit un peu bizarrement ? »

Harriet se mâche les lèvres, ses mains gesticulent de droite à gauche, à l'instar de Peach qui semble décidé à se prendre tous les arbres du parcours.

« Quand ? » Elle marmonne.

« Là, dernièrement. »

Silence, la concentration est à son comble. Trois minutes s'écoulent, ponctuées des grognements frustrés de la jeune fille et des éclats de rire grasseyants de John.

« Noooooon ! » Elle balance le joystick à travers la chambre. « Mais quel jeu de merde ! »

John attrape le paquet de clope du bout des doigts, l'ouvre, allume une cigarette.

« Alors ? » Il expire la fumée. Et tousse.

« Quoi, Sherlock ? » Harriet se lève, rejoint la fenêtre qu'elle ouvre en grand. « Sherlock est tout le temps _bizarre_, John. C'est Sherlock. » Elle rit un peu. « C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. »

John fait non de la tête.

« Justement, là il est… » Il cherche ses mots. Il ne trouve pas. « Enfin, il a dormi dans mon lit cette nuit. »

« Ah bon ? » Harriet écarquille les yeux d'étonnement. « Mais attend, il est pas du genre à fuir le moindre contact physique, lui ? Quoi, il a fait un cauchemar, un truc du style ? »

« Nan. » John cendre le bout de sa clope dans une assiette débordante de vieux mégots. « Nan, je lui ai demandé. »

Le frère et la sœur restent cois un moment, échangeant ce regard de perplexité commune. La voix d'Eve interrompt le silence, du rez-de-chaussée.

« John ! Mary et Greg sont là ! »

L'adolescent pousse une plainte grincheuse. Harriet s'esclaffe.

« Quoi, t'es pas heureux que tes potes aient le courage de pénétrer cette décharge puante pour te rendre visite ? »

Les pas sourds de pieds en chaussettes trépignent dans l'escalier. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à John pour appliquer sur sa face un sourire chaleureux, Gregory Lestrade et Mary Morstan apparaissent dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sac de course se balançant au bout de chaque bras.

Ils respirent la fraîcheur. Hâlés du soleil d'été, les dents paraissent plus blanches, les yeux plus clairs. Un spot publicitaire, à eux deux.

Si ce n'est le coquard violet qui s'étale sur le profile droit de Greg.

La vue d'un John au nez rougi, aux yeux bouffis, déclenche chez les nouveaux arrivants un rire franc.

« Mais John ? » Mary s'étouffe. « Comment t'as fait pour choper la crève _en juin_ ? »

Le malade se lève. Difficilement. Il geint de ses membres courbaturés.

« Ça va, fermez-là. » Il sourit. « C'est gentil de passer. » Il croise le regard de Gregory, timidement. « Excuse-moi, mec. Ça fait mal ? » Du doigt, il indique l'enflure.

Gregory saisit au vol le doigt de John et le secoue vivement.

« Mais naaan, mon pote. Grâce à toi j'ai une allure de caïd et ma mère me prend pour un dealer. C'est cool. »

John se tourne vers Mary, dépose sur sa joue une bise prude. Voilà. Mary. La douceur, la candeur, la féminité incarnée, dans les boucles blondes, le regard vert et les tâches de rousseurs.

John ne voit pas ça. Il se détourne. Par un vague mouvement du bras, il les invite à s'asseoir.

« Vous avez ramené des bières ? » La voix claire d'Harriet.

Un tintement familier émane des sacs en plastiques de Mary et Greg. Greg qui laisse traîner son regard sur les courbes d'Harriet, puis détourne les yeux, vif.

« Oui ! » Mary exhibe le contenu des sacs avec fierté. « On s'est arrangé avec son frère pour qu'il nous les paye. » Du menton, elle désigne Greg. « Nous, on fait trop môme. J'ai déjà essayé. »

Il y a beaucoup de sérénité, dans l'atmosphère de la chambre. C'est pourtant sale. Insalubre, sous certains aspects. Les canettes de bière passent de main en main. Ils échangent des regards, des invectives et des éclats de rire.

Ce soir ils sortent. Tous. Peu importe que John aie la crève ou qu'Harriet avale deux nuits blanches coup sur coup. Peu importe si la veille ils se sont insultés, s'ils se sont frappés. Rien de tout ça ne compte. Ils sont tellement pleins, tellement sûrs de leur jeunesse, qu'ils en oublient de dormir. Ils mangent leurs cigarettes. Ils respirent la marijuana.

La porte s'ouvre, silencieusement.

Tous les regards convergent vers la silhouette fine, haute, de Sherlock. Et tous, intérieurement, s'étonnent de le voir si pâle. Certes, il est ordinairement plus clair que le commun des mortels. Une peau de créature fantastique. Maintenant, il est blafard. Figé de tout son long dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, comme stupéfait par une présence que nul autre ne pourrait voir.

Tous se taisent.

John cherche son regard avec impatience. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ Sherlock est planté là, le front résolument baissé sur le sol de la chambre. Il est comme pétrifié dans une profonde réflexion, un débat intérieur violent. S'il pouvait seulement _lever les yeux_ ! S'il permettait à John ce contact précieux par lequel il comprendrait qu'il n'y rien de grave. Rien de grave entre eux.

Gregse racle bruyamment la gorge. Le petit groupe échappe à son immobilisme.

« Sherlock ! Reste pas planté là, viens t'asseoir. » Harriet tapote un espace de moquette immaculé à ses côtés.

Mary se précipite sur la bière la plus proche et la lui tend, souriante. « Bois un coup, ça te redonnera des couleurs. »

Sherlock traverse la pièce, les lèvres serrées. Dans la foulée, il attrape le joint grésillant qui pend aux lèvres de Greg. Les mouvements de Sherlock. Un manège d'une dextérité, d'une noblesse naturelle, qui s'exhale de son être et les laissent admiratifs. Spectateurs d'un ballet de membre fins et de boucles brunes qui s'animent dans l'espace avec souplesse.

Sherlock, légèrement, se pose en tailleur auprès d'Harriet. Il tire sur le joint. Fort.

Autour de lui, la discussion reprend.

Du lit, John l'observe un moment. Les sourcils froncés. Puis il baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Une douleur aiguë compresse sa poitrine. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Comment se justifie-t-elle, la cruauté de l'indifférence ?

L'indifférence de Sherlock. Dieu, il n'aurait pas cru que ça ferait _si_ mal.

…

Ils sont partis.

La chaleur est pesante. Le silence l'est plus encore. Il n'y a que le ventilateur qui ronronne et John, qui renifle.

Il écrase une énième cigarette. Contre le pied du lit. Du coin de l'œil il observe Sherlock, qui fait face à la fenêtre. Le regard gris fixe un point précis, là-bas, sur la rue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » John demande froidement.

Sherlock tourne presque la tête vers lui. Mais non. Il s'abstient. _Pourquoi_ il s'abstient ?

« Une voiture. » Il répond. Au moins, il répond.

« Une voiture ? » Il y a du dédain dans le ton que prend John. « Quoi de plus intéressant ? » Il ajoute, marmonnant. Il tend le bras vers la boîte de MilkyWay, puis abandonne l'idée. Trop loin. Il retombe mollement sur le matelas du lit, enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? _

« Viens voir. »

John relève la tête, des mèches blondes plein les yeux.

« Voir quoi ? » Ses paroles s'étouffent dans le moelleux du coussin.

Sherlock tape du pied. « La voiture, John ! »

_Il ne me regarde toujours pas, l'enfoiré. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

John se soulève avec paresse. Une lenteur que le brun exècre. Bien fait. Il pourra dire qu'il lui en veut, qu'il l'ignore, qu'il l'évite, pour une raison précise. Il en faut bien une. Il rejoint son ami près de la fenêtre. Sherlock fait un pas de côté.

« Là. » Il indique, du menton. « La Buick noire. »

John hausse un sourcil sceptique. Il y a bien une Buick noire qui stationne à l'angle de Deal Street et d'Underwood Road. Et après ?

« C'est une belle voiture. Tu t'intéresses aux voitures, maintenant ? » John cherche son regard, encore. Intérieurement, il fulmine. « Ecoute Sherlock, je ne sais pas ce qu… »

« Elle me suit. » Sherlock coupe. « Hier, à Elephant &amp; Castel, je l'ai aperçue deux fois. Ce matin, elle était arrêtée à deux rues du cabinet de Lambert, sur Gravel Lane. Maintenant, elle est garée à cinq mètres de chez nous. Une voiture aussi tape-à-l'œil n'a rien à faire dans Brick Lane, c'est indécent. »

John tourne les yeux vers la rue. La voiture, autant qu'il puisse en juger, est vide.

« Tu as vu le conducteur ? »

« Pas une fois. Les vitres sont teintées à l'arrière et je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit à l'avant. » Sherlock presse les doigts contre ses lèvres dans un geste fébrile. « Pourtant, c'est évident qu'il cherche à être vu. »

John ouvre la bouche, fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne pas venir te parler directement, dans ce cas ? C'est peut-être un chasseur de tête. Ces types agissent bizarrement. D'après Harriet, ils proposent parfois de grosses sommes d'argent aux jeunes génies, pour qu'ils rejoignent leur université. »

Sherlock secoue la tête.

« Harriet a vu ça dans _Malcolm_. Et je doute qu'un chasseur de tête aie les moyens de se payer une Buick, John. »

John ignore l'allusion ironique. Certes, les quelques joints bien tassés qu'il a fumés et l'oppressant sentiment d'être négligé par son meilleur ami ne l'aident pas à penser droit.

_Merci pour les références, Harriet._ John tente de se rappeler le dernier épisode qu'il ait vu de la fameuse série. Il étouffe un rire. 

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu comptes en parler aux parents ? »

Les boucles brunes s'agitent à nouveau dans un geste négatif.

« Je vais le laisser faire. » Il sautille d'un pied sur l'autre. « Mais j'aimerai pouvoir m'approcher. Il doit y avoir des indices visibles à l'avant. »

John le dévisage.

« Des indices ? » Il hausse le ton. « Sherlock, puisque dans ta grandeur, t'as écarté mon hypothèse, il n'en reste plus qu'une. Tu sais ? Le pervers. »

Sherlock baisse les yeux sur lui. Enfin.

« Tu es en colère, John ? »

A la grande surprise de John, c'est une vraie question. Sherlock paraît _sincèrement_ intrigué. Le blond pousse un soupir profond, les mèches de cheveux ondulent légèrement sur son front, puis retombent. Sherlock abaisse les yeux, vite. Il fait un pas pour partir, et John saisit furieusement son bras.

« Quoi ? » Il demande, ferme. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Sherlock dégage son bras d'un mouvement sec. Il atteint la porte en trois longues enjambées. L'ouvre.

« On se voit ce soir. »

La porte claque derrière lui.

John administre un violent coup de pied contre l'armoire. Et lâche un cri de douleur.

« Va te faire foutre ! » Il hurle.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_19H53, Navarino Grove._

C'est un terrain vague, ceinturé d'une haute clôture de bois et surplombé d'une maison en ruine. Elle pourrait dater de l'époque victorienne. La municipalité n'a pas fait l'affront de la détruire. Pas encore. Les volets pendent aux fenêtres, vermoulus à cœur. Les vitres brisées, les briques effritées. Un vieil arbre rabougri tord ses branchages secs devant la porte d'entrée.

Le lieu à quelque chose d'effrayant. De poétique, aussi. C'est presque trop pour être vrai. On imaginerait mieux ici l'acmé d'un film d'épouvante, que le repère festif d'une bande de jeunes Londoniens.

La pelouse s'étale devant le porche. Sèche, elle aussi, parsemée de bandes de terre à nu. Au centre du jardin, ils se sont rassemblés, tâchant de faire monter le feu qui prend, puis qui s'essouffle.

Certains arrivent encore, les bras chargés d'alcool, de gobelets en plastiques, de chips en tout genre. Bill Wiggins peine à faire passer son épaisse couverture par l'entrée improvisée dans la muraille de planches. De l'autre côté, Sally Donovan balance un à un les vieux oreillers qui s'écrasent à quelques mètres de Molly Hooper. La malheureuse se trémousse de droite à gauche dans le vague espoir de les réceptionner.

« A chaque fois c'est la même chose, Greg ! » Mary s'impatiente. « Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? »

Le jeune homme se contorsionne auprès des braises, soufflant dessus avec pugnacité. Janine lâche un ricanement sauvage, alors que, un peu plus loin, Molly se prend un oreiller en pleine figure.

« Dieu, qu'elle est tarte ! » Elle s'esclaffe.

« Je n'utiliserai pas tes _foutus_ allume-feux, Mary ! » Greg rétorque. D'un revers de la manche, il essuie la sueur de son front. « C'est chimique, et toxique, et je refuse qu'on en soit réduits, nous pauvres petits cerveaux du XXIème siècle, à allumer un feu _toxique_ ! »

Mary croise les bras sur sa poitrine, pousse un soupir courroucé.

« C'est quand même dingue d'être têtu à ce point. » Elle se tourne vers John. « Dis-lui, toi ! »

John décroche les yeux de son portable, irrité. « Deux secondes, Mary. Si tu veux de la musique, il va falloir que tu me laisses le temps. Elle est à qui cette sono ? Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de me connecter. »

Mary s'approche, saisit la petite enceinte portative.

« C'est celle de Sebastian. T'as activé le Bluetooth ? » Elle tourne l'engin dans tous les sens. « Seb ! » Elle appelle. « Ta sono déconne ! »

Le bellâtre abandonne à Gregory le dernier ravitaillement de bois, rejoint John et Mary, s'affale à leur côté sur les oreillers disposés en cercle.

Après quelques minutes d'un conciliabule houleux, le trio parvient à faire fonctionner l'enceinte, de laquelle s'échappe soudainement, et à plein régime, un reggae dub tranquille. La musique emplit l'espace, puissante. L'exclamation triomphante de Greg précède le vrombissement des flammes, qui s'élèvent désormais haut dans l'air chaud de l'été.

Le soleil descend doucement.

La fête peut commencer.

…

_21H05, London Fields. _

Ils avancent vite. Deux ombres qui filent sur les allées bordées d'arbres centenaires. Tout autour, et à perte de vue, les longues étendues d'herbe de London Fields, délaissées quelques heures plus tôt par les familles et les touristes. Il fait sombre. Il fait bon.

Du coin de l'œil, Jim Moriarty surveille le profil de son vis-à-vis, qui ne cesse d'allonger le pas depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'appartement.

« Mon aimable compagnon est bien silencieux, ce soir. » Il souffle avec malice.

Sherlock ne répond pas. Dans la poche de son jean, le portable vibre furieusement. Il fouille sa veste à la recherche d'une dernière cigarette. Peine perdue. Il les a toutes fumées.

« Donne-moi une cigarette, Jim. »

Les lèvres de Moriarty s'étirent sur un sourire carnassier. Dieu ce qu'il aime cette autorité. Il extrait une clope de son paquet, la tend vers la bouche du plus jeune. Sherlock, félin, choppe la tige du bout des doigts. Le briquet craque, la lueur faible de la flamme éclaire leur visage l'espace d'une seconde.

« Nous ne sommes pas _obligés_ d'y aller. » Jim propose, doucereux. « Je serais ravi d'écouler mon petit stock une autre fois. »

Sherlock écarte la suggestion de la main. Il tire sur sa clope, avide. Le silence s'étend alors qu'ils sortent du parc. Il ne va pas se confier à Jim Moriarty. Pas question. Jim Moriarty ne fait pas dans le _sentimentalisme_. Et Sherlock non plus. Plus ils se rapprochent, plus son cœur cogne fort. Chaque pas est une avancée vers _John_. Chaque mètre qu'ils parcourent écrase un peu plus de distance.

_Vite. Plus vite. _

Sherlock est incapable de prévoir. Sera-t-il apte à lui parler ? A le regarder ? Aucune idée, vraiment. Rien ne fonctionne plus. La raison s'échappe. Tout se détraque. Pour peu qu'il croise le regard outremer, les formes se confondent, se sol est mouvant. Et les mots de Lambert résonnent, profonds.

_Je crois que tu es amoureux. Amoureux. Amoureux. _

Sherlock secoue la tête. Chasser tout ça. Loin. Oublier la part de lui-même qui hurle que oui, _c'est possible_.

Il tourne les yeux vers Jim, vivace. Ses gestes sont nerveux. Saccadés. Il perd le contrôle, le précieux contrôle.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as amené ? » Il demande.

L'autre le dévore des yeux. La lueur de l'intérêt pétille à la surface des orbites et semble malsaine, à la lumière ténue des lampadaires. Ils se stoppent, s'adossent contre le feuillage touffu d'une haie.

« Weed, LSD, coke et MDMA. Pour vous servir, maître. » Le regard est fou. C'est homme est un malade. Sherlock sourit. « Alors ? » Moriarty découvre les canines. « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Les paupières de Sherlock papillonnent un instant. Il voit défiler devant lui les différents effets des quatre drogues. Marijuana ? Son sang en est gorgé depuis le matin. Trop doux, trop court. LSD, hors de question. Il imagine déjà les hallucinations monstrueuses qui apparaîtraient tout autour, rampant au sol, le long de ses membres, prenant sous sa peau l'apparence d'insectes répugnants.

Il frissonne.

Coke ? L'adrénaline est en lui comme l'air est aux poumons. Pas besoin de ça. Le cœur pulse si fort contre sa poitrine, qu'un rail de la poudre blanche suffirait à le faire imploser. Puis non. Sniffer, c'est un procédé qu'il exècre. Rien de plus avilissant.

La MDMA. L'ecstasy. Un concentré chimique de méthylène-dioxy-méthylamphétamine qui, ingurgité sous forme de poudre cristalline, provoque chez son consommateur une extraordinaire sensation de bien-être, une euphorie puissante. La drogue permet une désinhibition intense et surtout, surtout, elle décuple l'empathie. La compréhension totale d'autrui, à portée de main.

Sherlock cligne des yeux. _Ça_, c'est ce qui lui a toujours manqué. Comprendre, comprendre enfin ce que les gens _ressentent_ vraiment. Dans son esprit, le calcul s'opère immédiatement. Un mètre soixante-quinze, pour soixante-quatre kilos. La dose optimale se situe entre 95 et 100 milligrammes.

Il croise le regarde de Moriarty. Celui-ci a sorti de son sac un petit pochon en plastique bourré des minuscules portions de cristal, serrées, sous forme de poudre, dans des baluchons de feuilles à cigarette.

« C'est ça que tu veux, pas vrai ? » Il glousse, agite le sachet sous le nez de Sherlock, railleur. « Un 0.1 pour mon petit Sherlock ? Pour commencer ? »

Sherlock trépigne. Bien qu'il n'aie jamais testé la substance auparavant, il en connaît les dangers. Déshydratation. Hyperthermie. Hémorragie interne par vascularite. Arrêt cardiaque. Plutôt risqué, tout ça.

Le risque. La seule chose qui lui soit véritablement plaisante. Excitante. Il tend la main.

Moriarty laisse échapper un rire aigu. Il ouvre le pochon, en farfouille l'intérieur avec délicatesse et en extrait un minuscule ballot de poudre, pas plus épais que ne mesure l'ongle d'un petit doigt.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Sherlock entrouvre les lèvres, consent à laisser passer entre ses dents les premières phalanges de l'homme au regard de feu, et la drogue précieuse.

« Avale. » Moriarty enjoint, hochant du menton avec lenteur.

Il avale.

Le dealer gobe une dose à son tour. Puis ils se remettent en marche, rapides.

…

_21H06, Navarino Grove. _

John enfouit le portable au fond de sa poche dans un mouvement rageur. Jamais. Il ne répond _jamais_. Il jette un regard alentour. La joie transparaît sur tous les visages. Les voix se mêlent dans un embrouillamini de rires et de paroles confus.

Il ne va pas venir. C'est certain. Sherlock n'aime pas être avec eux. Avec _lui_. Il s'est lassé. Alors il fuit. Après tout, c'est normal. Il a déjà tenu si longtemps, écrasé qu'il était par l'omniprésence de leurs cerveaux simples et stériles. Maintenant, il n'en peut plus. Aujourd'hui il quitte leur chambre, demain il quittera leur foyer.

C'en sera alors fini de Sherlock Holmes. Il partira comme il est venu et lui, John, sera de nouveau seul. Terriblement, définitivement seul.

« Eh bien, John ? » Wiggins, les bras débordants de son énorme couverture, s'échoue lourdement à ses côtés. « Le blues donne à ton aura une jolie couleur. »

Il décapsule une bière avec les dents, la lui tend. John tente un sourire. Il grimace.

« Merci, Wigs. » Il avale une lampée de bière. « Tu vois les auras toi, maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr. » L'adolescent rachitique affirme avec sérieux. Il gratouille un moment sa barbe naissante. « Regarde Molly. » John cherche Molly des yeux. « Son aura est d'un jaune doré pétillant. Elle attend quelqu'un. Sherlock, probablement. Si tu l'observes attentivement, tu remarques qu'elle se fout complètement de ce que raconte Sally. Par contre, aussitôt que Janine ouvre la bouche, son aura prend une teinte gris acier. La jalousie. Pas étonnant. » Il ajoute, désinvolte.

John est secoué d'un petit rire. Puis renifle.

« Et… » Il fouille les visages, à la recherche d'une nouvelle cible. « Et Philip ? Il est de quelle couleur, lui ? »

Wiggins concentre son regard sur Anderson. Il plisse les yeux. De l'autre côté du feu, le petit brun à chevelure grasse gesticule, répandant autour de lui des giclées d'alcool. Son interlocutrice, Janine, semble profondément ennuyée.

« Mmmh… » Wiggy marmonne. « Un genre de verdâtre. » John éclate de rire. « Je lui donne une heure. Ensuite, il ira vomir. » Il se tourne vers John. « Qui d'autre ? »

John balance le buste d'avant en arrière, au rythme de la musique, doucement. Qui ? Il ne sait pas vraiment. Ses yeux passent d'un individu à un autre, sans qu'aucun intérêt particulier ne s'éveille en lui.

A côté, Wiggy roule des épaules.

« Je vais te faire Mary. » Il décide. « Ecoute bien. »

John se laisse porter par l'invective. Il pose les yeux sur Mary. La jeune fille est emportée par le discours fiévreux, quelque peu pompeux, de Sebastian. La lumière solaire du feu donne à sa silhouette des courbures, des ondoiements féériques. Sous la longue jupe de lin blanc, les jambes se dessinent, fines et rondes à la fois.

« Elle est inondée de rose, la princesse. » Wiggy déclare, solennel. « Un joli rose pâle. Elle est très belle, ta Mary. »

John renifle.

« Mary n'est pas _ma _Mary, Wigs. »

« Et pourquoi pas, John ? Pose-toi la question. »

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. Pas vraiment envie de parler de ses problèmes d'érection, là, tout de suite.

« Donc son aura est rose. » Il change de sujet. « Ton interprétation du rose, c'est quoi ? »

Wiggins s'allonge vers le joint que lui tend Gregory, puis reste ainsi, la tête reposant au creux de la main, les canes déployées en direction du brasier qui crépite.

« Le rose… » Il reprend, pensif. « C'est l'amour, mon ami. Elle en pince pour un certain blond. Aux yeux bleus. »

« Inutile de le préciser. » John marmonne, aigre. « Ecoute, Wigs… J'ai essayé, ok ? Avec Mary, on a essayé. »

« Et alors ? »

« Quoi, alors ? Ça n'a rien donné. Comme tu peux le constater. »

Wiggins se rapproche de John, lentement. Comme une confidence, il souffle.

« Oui, mais _pourquoi_ ? »

John lâche un rire étonné.

« Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu le sais ? »

Bill nie avec ferveur, comique, tant les mouvements de sa tête se font amples. Il donne à John le joint.

« Je ne sais rien que tu ne saches pas déjà, mon pote. » Il cligne de l'œil. « 'Suffit que tu te poses les bonnes questions. »

John fronce les sourcils.

_De plus en plus chelou, ce type. _

« Eeeeh ! » Wiggins s'exclame, bondissant. « Regardez qui va là ! »

…

L'ombre de Sherlock se dessine, furtive, sur la terre craquelée. John garde les yeux baissés, la mâchoire serrée, le visage fermé. L'ombre s'efface.

Il y a les autres, qui crient « Bienvenue ». Il y a les poignes, qui se serrent chaleureusement. Il y a Jim Moriarty, qui entame sa ronde commerciale entre les adolescents.

John ne lèvera pas les yeux. Non. Tant pis, si la voix de Sherlock s'élève, chaque fois qu'il salue l'un de leurs amis. Tant pis s'il est bien là. Présent.

John est en colère. Il ne lèvera pas les yeux.

…

_22H00, Navarino Grove. _

La tête de Sherlock roule mollement contre le mur de la maison. Les boucles de ses cheveux s'accrochent à la pierre rêche. Moriarty est trop près. Trop près. Pourquoi est-il si près, l'envahissant ? Le son afflue à ses tympans par vagues bourdonnantes, et siffle, aigu, lorsque Jim parle dans son oreille. Il parle… Il parle… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

« Tu vas voir, Sherlock. » Il susurre. « Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ? » Moriarty glousse lentement. Il enroule autour de son doigt l'ondulation d'une mèche brune, et tire, tranquille. « C'est un plan génial, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Sherlock hoche la tête, vague. Ses mâchoires sont contractées. Si fort. Comment empêcher les dents de venir s'imbriquer les unes dans les autres ? Impossible. Il serre, serre les dents. Il sourit, rit un peu. Un chewing-gum. C'est ce qu'il lui faut. Et une cigarette. Une cigarette.

« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. » Moriarty poursuit. Le bout de son nez vient frôler la trachée de Sherlock. « Je veux qu'on bosse ensemble. Tu verras, tous les deux… » Il pouffe de rire. Ses pupilles sont larges, larges. Grandes. L'œil est englouti dans le noir des pupilles. « On fera un malheur. »

Moriarty veut croiser son regard, et il recule.

Moriarty recule, et Sherlock sait que le temps s'écoule, infini, entre ce moment précis où Moriarty recule et où lui, s'étonne de le voir reculer. Il inspire, surpris, et à l'intérieur de lui, il _sent_. Une explosion. Un jaillissement spectaculaire. Violent. Il Inspire à nouveau et encore, du fin fond de son ventre, une envolée de plaisir. Il a envie d'hurler. Un fourmillement délicieux le parcourt. Chaque fois qu'il inspire. Et l'air gonfle son buste, et il le souffle, fort, au visage de Moriarty qui rit, rit comme un fou. Moriarty qui s'approche à nouveau, les gestes rapides.

« Comment tu te sens, Sherlock ? » Il demande, si près. « C'est bon, hein ? Tu montes, mon ange, savoure la montée. »

Sherlock ferme les yeux. Ses paupières tombent comme un voile, papillonnent, s'ouvrent, se referment encore. Il se mord les lèvres. Très fort. C'est bon. _C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est bon. _Et Moriarty qui le tire du sol. Et lorsqu'il quitte le sol, Sherlock a l'impression qu'il fait un saut si haut, si haut, qu'il ne s'explique pas comment ses pieds touchent encore le sol. Son dos est pressé contre la pierre. Il le sent, il _sent_. Tous ses sens sont puissants.

Sherlock est puissant.

Il veut parler, mais les dents se serrent. Il mâchonne. Sur le porche, son pied dérape de quelques centimètres, et il se sent tomber. Moriarty saisit ses bras, puis se presse. _Boom !_ Comme ça. Contre lui. Et le poids de ce corps contre son corps est chaud. Sherlock a très chaud.

Un chewing-gum. _Pitié, un chewing-gum._ Il ouvre la bouche, les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Quelques murmures s'évaporent dans l'air. _C'est bon_. Il veut bouger. Il veut courir. La musique pénètre sa tête et son corps frémit, se balance. Et alors qu'il se balance, Jim Moriarty griffe doucement son cou, et contre le ventre de Sherlock, il presse l'érection qui enfle sous sa braguette.

Sherlock aime ça. De sa gorge s'échappent des soupirs, dans ses membres les muscles se tendent.

Il inspire, ses mains tremblent. Il ne sait plus qui l'agrippe ainsi. Tout autour, il perçoit les rires. Et la musique, surtout. Il veut les rejoindre, rejoindre tous ces gens. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'ils sont ses amis ? Non. Il a oublié. Mais il veut les rejoindre. Il veut les enlacer tous, comme on l'enlace maintenant. Il veut leur dire des choses. De gentilles choses. Gentilles comme John.

_John. _

_Oh oui, John ! _

Il n'a pas oublié John. Il veut John. Il s'accroche aux larges épaules et il murmure _John, John, John_.

Moriarty se décolle un peu. Entre ses grandes mains, il enferme celles de Sherlock, et il tire. Il le tire avec patience, avec attention, il le tire vers l'arrière de la maison.

« Viens. » Il chuchote. « Viens. C'est calme, ici. » Un bras musculeux s'enroule autour de la taille fine de l'adolescent. « Marche lentement, voilà. Par là. » Sherlock perd l'équilibre, Moriarty resserre l'étau. « Attention. » Il rit. « Attention aux pierres. »

Et Sherlock s'humidifie les lèvres, et il y plante les dents, d'un coup sec, il mord. La douleur est vive. Pourtant, _c'est bon_. Le goût de sang envahit sa bouche et _mmmh, c'est bon_.

« Je suis… » Il sourit, rit, inspire, et expire en tremblant. « Un vampire. »

Jim Moriarty éclate de rire.

…

_22H00, Navarino Grove._

« Philip, sérieux… » John recule son pied, évite de justesse une nouvelle giclée de vomi. « Tu veux pas juste… réfléchir, avant de boire ? »

Le malade s'efforce de répondre, mais un haut-le-cœur violent lui arrache un râle d'agonie.

John tapote le dos d'Anderson avec une indifférente bienveillance. Le poing sur la hanche, il laisse glisser son regard sur les mouvements des sauvages qui virevoltent autour du feu. _Ouuh_. Ça tangue et tourne un peu dans son champ de vision. Il passe une main dans son cou, constate la moiteur de sa peau. Il fait chaud. La musique est forte.

Gregory se rapproche. Sa démarche est étrange : rapide et nerveuse. C'est comme s'il avait dans les veines un courant électrique massif. Il se stoppe aux côtés de John, les yeux écarquillés. Dans ses mains, il y a des serviettes en papier par paquets.

« Ça va, mec ? » John plisse les yeux. « Tes pupilles sont explosées. »

« Ça va super ! » Greg répond, souriant à s'en courbaturer les mandibules. « J'ai tapé un peu de MD. C'est cool. »

John hoche le menton, l'air de dire : « Aaah c'est donc ça, tout s'explique. » Il se penche vers Philip.

« Phil ? Tu t'en remets, mon pote ? » L'autre semble prêt à s'affaler dans l'herbe souillée qu'il surplombe. « Il est dead. » John précise pour Greg.

Le visage de Gregory revêt les traits de l'affliction.

« Je vois ça. J'étais venu te relayer. » Il montre les serviettes. « Et aussi te demander… » Il ajoute. « Ta sœur était pas censée venir ? »

John balaye de son front les mèches blondes qui s'y collent. Il a l'air de penser, très consciencieusement, à quelque chose de complexe. En vérité, il est seulement profondément alcoolisé.

« Oui. » Il se rappelle enfin. « Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit. »

Gregory se gratte le menton.

« Ouais, mais elle est pas là. » Il sort son téléphone. « Je lui ai envoyé des messages, regarde. »

John se penche sur la lumière blanche que diffuse l'écran. Il lit :

**21H12 Moi : Hey, Harry ! ****T'es où ?**

**21H28 Moi : Tu viens ou quoi ?**

**21H56 Harriet : Dis à John que je viens pas stp. Pb avec Lucie. **

**21H57 Moi : Ta pote ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

L'alerte d'un nouveau message fait vibrer le téléphone, entre les doigts de Gregory. Les deux garçons sursautent en cœur, baissent la tête vers l'appareil.

**22H04 Harriet : On devait venir ensemble… J'ai pas de nouvelles.**

John se redresse avec lenteur, les sourcils froncés.

« T'harcèles pas un peu ma sœur, toi ? » Il demande, suspicieux.

Gregory hausse les épaules, un sourire gêné étire ses lèvres.

« Ouais, un peu. Elle est mignonne. »

« Elle a dix-neuf ans, Greg. Et c'est ma sœur. »

L'autre hausse les épaules à nouveau.

« Ouais c'est ta sœur. Mais je la trouve mignonne, c'est tout. »

John lâche un rire mêlé d'une toux grasse. Il donne une tape légère sur l'épaule de Greg.

« Ok, man. Je te le laisse. » Désignant Philip du pouce. « A plus. »

Gregory fait un vigoureux « oui » de la tête. Puis il se fige, l'air soudainement soucieux.

« Quoi ? » John se tourne dans la direction que semblent suivre les yeux de Gregory. « Quoi ? » Il demande encore, n'ayant rien aperçu de particulièrement choquant.

« Je viens de voir… » Gregory pointe du doigt l'angle de la maison délabrée. « Jim a emmené Sherlock. D'une façon très bizarre. »

John se détourne vivement.

« Quoi ? Où ? Bizarre comment ? »

Gregory cherche ses mots, dans le but de décrire à son ami, la scène qu'il vient de surprendre. Seulement lorsque l'on est drogué à l'ecstasy, l'on se fait concis : « Je sais pas. Bizarre. »

Sans attendre de plus amples précisions, John s'élance.

Derrière lui, Gregory hausse la voix.

« Attend, John ! C'est peut-être rien ! » Le blond n'écoute plus. Il fonce seulement. « Attend-moi ! »

…

John ne saurait s'arrêter de lui-même.

L'alcool a sa part de responsabilité, sans doute, mais l'ampleur de la fureur qui le dévore est due à la force du choc mental qu'il subit. Il ne voit que la blancheur de son poing qui se lève et s'abaisse encore, s'écrasant, à grande vitesse, contre la face contusionnée de Moriarty. L'autre lève un bras pour se défendre, il y applique un coup plus sec encore, et reprend, avec acharnement la brisure de ce visage émacié.

Avec violence, il repousse les mains de Gregory. Les mains s'agrippent et tentent maladroitement de l'éloigner de Moriarty qui, déjà, a cessé de rendre les coups.

Et John hurle.

« Il avait ses _putains_ de mains, dans son _froc_ ! Espèce de grand _malade_ ! » Et il frappe, et frappe encore. Et derrière lui, Mary le supplie de s'arrêter.

Il ne se serait pas arrêté. Pas tout seul. Il aurait continué, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la boîte crânienne de Jim Moriarty se fende sous ses poings comme une coquille d'œuf, et que la cervelle se répande sur la poussière du sol. Il ne se serait pas arrêté, ça non.

John est trop horrifié pour s'arrêter. Jamais auparavant Sherlock n'était apparu si _vulnérable_. Jamais John n'avait été si proche de manquer à sa parole. Pour une dispute stupide, pour une vexation enfantine, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de le protéger. Le protéger de ces mains intrusives. De cette queue gonflée. De toute la violence d'un homme qui désire et qui _veut_.

Bill Wiggins comprend cela. Calmement, il écarte Gregory et se penche vers le blond. Dans un geste vif, il saisit les bras dont la colère décuple la force. Et il lui souffle dans l'oreille : « C'est assez, John. Sherlock a besoin de toi. »

John s'immobilise. Les paroles de Wiggins apaisent la tempête de remords et de haine qui l'aveugle. Il pousse un gémissement plaintif et laisse tomber ses poings. Il recule, tremblant. Ses jambes fléchissent sous son poids. Il s'affale le cul par terre. Les coudes sur les genoux, le visage dans les mains. Les jointures éclatées, les ongles ensanglantés.

Et il se balance un peu, d'avant en arrière, silencieux. D'abord, il ne perçoit que le bruit de sa respiration saccadée. Elle est entrecoupée du grondement sourd de sa voix. Puis il entend les invectives de ses amis, qui s'appellent, s'interpellent. Qui soulèvent Moriarty par deux, par trois. John devine l'effervescence des mouvements qui passent et repassent tout autour de lui. L'ondoiement léger de la jupe de Mary qui l'effleure. La main de Greg qui se pose sur son épaule, puis qui s'en va.

Alors, comme sortie de nulle part, une chaleur l'enveloppe. Un poids contre son dos, qui perd l'équilibre, puis qui s'ajuste. Et une odeur. Une odeur qu'il connaît entre toutes. Des boucles noires glissent dans son cou. Deux longs bras minces s'enroulent autour de sa poitrine.

John soupire. Un soupir comme un « merci », gonflé de soulagement. Un soupire qui dit : « Enfin, te revoilà. »

Il prend entre ses mains douloureuses les poignets de Sherlock, et serre, doucement.

« John ? »

La voix du brun lui parvient, tout près, toute proche. Une respiration chaude, contre sa nuque.

« Oui ? » John répond. Sa voix est écorchée. Il se dit qu'il va pleurer. Il ne pleure pas.

« Je me sens… » Sherlock raffermit sa prise, inspire autant qu'il se serre. « Bieeen. » Il expire.

John sourit. Un sourire difficile, de ceux qui combattent les larmes par une volonté féroce. Ne pas pleurer. Juste, se lever. Le soulever du sol. Lui donner à boire, beaucoup. Oui, lui donner de l'eau. Vite.

Délicatement, il se défait de l'étreinte, ignorant les protestations de Sherlock. Il se détourne pour lui faire face, luttant gentiment avec les mains de son ami qui l'attrapent, le tirent, le touchent, qui cherchent à retrouver le contact du corps contre son corps.

Wiggins s'abaisse à leur hauteur. Il prête à John un peu de sa force. Tous deux, il le relève, puis le soutiennent. Lui, dont la démarche s'emmêle, dont la tête bascule, doucement, en arrière. Lui, dont les soupirs extatiques emplissent leurs oreilles par à-coups, tantôt forts, tantôt ténus, pareils au miaulement d'un chat qui s'endort.

A petits pas, ils atteignent le feu de camp. Philip est allongé là, le menton reposant sur le bord d'une bassine en plastique.

Le trio se pose laborieusement sur l'herbe. A la lumière du brasier, Sherlock apparaît plus blanc, plus amorphe que John ne l'avait imaginé. Ses paupières tressautent inlassablement, ses membres sont lâches, comme vidés de toute énergie. Sur son visage flotte l'expression d'une détente totale, d'un bonheur sans fin, d'un plaisir sensuel, à la fois physique et mental. Les lèvres sont craquelées et souriantes. Il n'a de cesse de les mâchonner, si bien qu'elles sont désormais couvertes de crevasses saignantes.

John se tourne vers Wiggins, inquiet.

« Il est complètement perché. » Wiggins répond au regard anxieux. « Mais ça va passer. Dans environ huit heures. Donne-lui de l'eau, mais pas trop, juste régulièrement. Je vais lui chercher un chewing-gum, ou il risque de s'exploser les dents. »

Le blond rampe jusqu'au pack de bouteilles d'eau qu'ils ont amenés en prévention de cette drogue, déshydratante au possible. Puis aussitôt, il rejoint Sherlock. Et Sherlock laisse tomber sa tête hirsute sur les cuisses de son ami.

John se penche au-dessus lui. D'une main, il encadre le visage blafard, de l'autre il approche des lèvres tuméfiées le goulot d'une bouteille.

« Ouvre la bouche, Sherlock. »

Sherlock sourit en grand, les paupières fermées. Il entrouvre la bouche, et John y passe le bout de son doigt afin d'en élargir l'ouverture. C'est fou, il pense, ce que ses mâchoires peuvent être contractées. Il verse l'eau, soigneusement, essuie d'un revers de manche le peu de liquide qui s'écoule sur le menton du brun.

Sherlock avale, s'étrangle à moitié, et John soulève sa nuque. Chaque geste est une précaution. Et Sherlock le sent. Et il se sent _bien_. Il ouvre les yeux, difficilement. Le visage soucieux de John lui apparaît, éblouissant d'une beauté magnifiée par la lumière du feu qui craque. Il lève une main vers la tête blonde, caresse, du bout des doigts, les mèches de cheveux qui l'effleurent.

« C'est doux. » Il murmure. Il se tend, enroule un bras autour du coup de John, et le tire vers lui, avide. « Serre… » Il souffle. « Serre-moi. »

John obéit, conciliant. Il connaît les effets de la MDMA sur le psychisme de ses consommateurs. Normal, il pense, que Sherlock soit affamé du moindre contact. Il glisse un bras sous son dos, le redressant autant que ne le permettent ses muscles souffreteux. Puis enlace étroitement la poitrine de Sherlock, respirant goulument, l'odeur indescriptible qui s'attache si particulièrement, si intimement à sa personne.

Ils restent ainsi un moment. Un moment qui n'a pour eux ni commencement, ni fin. Un instant de solitude, de plénitude partagée, qui flotte dans le temps, comme suspendu. John en oublie presque la rage qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, le poussait dans une folie meurtrière.

Maintenant, il est bien. Il est entier. La part de lui-même qui, le matin même, le fuyait, est revenue. Cette moitié dont il se sent dépendre, cet être indomptable et cruel, qui est un frère, sans en être un. Un ami méconnaissant ces lois universelles de l'amitié, et comptant pourtant pour lui plus que tous les autres réunis.

Entraîné par l'élan d'une envie subite, John presse sa joue contre le buste de Sherlock. C'est comme s'il y cherchait une entrée secrète. Sûr, il a bu. Mais quand même. Son cœur cogne fort.

Sherlock, perdu dans l'harmonie des sensations, s'obstine à jouer avec les mèches blondes qui s'étalent sur son torse. Il y passe les doigts avec fascination, s'y agrippe fermement, puis les relâche, dans un éternel mouvement de va et vient. Et John ronronne. John se laisse emporter par le flot de ses pensées, bercé par le mouvement hypnotique de la caresse qui s'avance, comme une vague, puis qui se retire.

Bill Wiggins apparaît, souriant, dans le champ de vision de Sherlock. Il se passe quelque temps avant que ce dernier ne reconnaisse enfin l'importun, et ne lui rende son sourire avec candeur. Le gris de ses yeux a disparu sous la noirceur de la pupille qui luit.

« Ça a l'air d'aller, vous deux. » Le sourire de Wiggins s'élargit.

Sherlock acquiesce vigoureusement, l'air béat. John tente de se redresser, mais les bras de son ami se verrouillent avec insistance sur son dos et l'en empêche, fermement. Wiggins s'accroupi à leur côté, sort de sa poche un paquet de chewing-gum.

« Prends ça, Sherlock. »

Sherlock gobe le chewing-gum avec une vivacité surprenante. Il mâche, frénétique, l'air soulagé.

« John, tu veux pas me montrer tes mains ? » Wiggins demande. « Elles sont amochées, mon pote. »

John ne répond pas. Son esprit est immergé, profondément, sous une torpeur ensommeillée. Tandis qu'il se tait, Sherlock, lui, réagit, tranquille. Il étend un bras, se contorsionne maladroitement, afin de constater de lui-même les dégâts annoncés par Wiggy. Il tâtonne, trouve sur sa hanche les mains jointes de John. Il se fige.

Lorsqu'il réalise qu'il y a là, posées fermement contre sa hanche, les mains chaudes de John, Sherlock ressent au creux de ses reins un fourmillement brûlant.

Il en reste tétanisé. Ebloui. Il bascule le visage en arrière, cherche le regard de Wiggins. Ses gestes sont lents, très lents. Au moindre de ses mouvements, il comprend un peu mieux l'effet qu'ont ces mains sur sa hanche, et il en frissonne.

De l'index, il fait signe à Wiggins d'approcher. Et Wiggins s'approche, amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon ami ? »

Sherlock inspire, gonfle la poitrine, puis expire, l'air à la fois extatique et confus.

Il articule, chuchotant : « Wiggy ? »

« Ouais, c'est bien moi, Sherlock. » Wiggins gratifie le brun d'un nouveau sourire.

Sherlock se mord les lèvres, encore, puis il étouffe un rire.

« Man, je bande à mort. » Il souffle.

Et John l'entend. Evidemment. Dans sa poitrine, le cœur qui s'était calmé manque un battement.

Il se redresse. Millimètre par millimètre. Les lèvres entrouvertes sur un « o » muet. Il croise le regard de Sherlock. Sherlock dont le sourire s'agrandit, inexplicablement. Alors il lève les yeux vers Wiggins. Wiggins qui semble prêt à exploser, tant il voudrait rire.

« Sherlock a dit… » John bafouille enfin, blafard. Il regarde de nouveau Sherlock. « Enfin… T'as dit _quoi_ ? »

…

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Haha, oui. C'est la fin du chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'espère qu'il répond aux attentes des adorables lecteurs que vous êtes (Je parle en connaissance de cause, les reviews que reçois sont adorables : D !). **

**Merci de me lire, de me soutenir ! Et merci à ma correctrice, qui est vraiment top, je la recommande : Gargouille ! Elle me fait un taf du tonnerre, c'est grâce à son boulot que je vous envoie du propre !**

**Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas sur la critique et la discussion, je réponds, dans la mesure du possible, aux messages que l'on m'envoie. Vos avis sont une aide précieuse :-* **

**A bientôt ! **

**Froggy. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

John voudrait pouvoir penser. Penser utilement. Il voudrait avoir cette incroyable capacité qu'a son ami, à analyser les situations. Tellement rapide, Sherlock. Si efficace. Seulement, John ne peut pas. L'impulsivité, la terrible, le saisit toujours avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir.

S'il n'avait pas tant bu.

Il ne peut plus penser. L'étrange sentiment. Comme une pesante sensation de vide dans sa boîte crânienne. Et Sherlock, haut perché dans les vapeurs de la substance chimique, qui ne pèse plus ses mots. Qui s'abandonne, inerte, puis soudain remuant, sur les cuisses de John. Est-il conscient qu'il marmonne ? Que les mots s'échappent de sa bouche, dans une incessante, incompréhensible ribambelle ? Probablement non. Probablement, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus troublant. John, sans Sherlock et son esprit de fer, est un paralytique. Un inutile tas d'os et de muscles.

_Pourquoi_ _est-il allé se mettre dans cet état-là ?_

Sherlock, ordinairement si calme. Lui, maître incontesté, en toutes circonstances. Comme il est simple alors, pour John, de vivre. De n'être qu'acquiescements. Seul véritable ami de celui qui n'a pas d'amis, dans un monde où ils avancent en fratrie solitaire, incomprise fratrie.

John suit. Fou, ce qu'il aime _suivre_ Sherlock. Il l'a toujours suivi. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Toujours défendu. Encensé. Les décisions prises par Sherlock, ces autoritaires, froides invectives, incluaient John, où qu'ils soient, quoi qu'ils fassent. Et c'était bien. C'était ce que voulait John. Suivre Sherlock.

Maintenant, que faire ? Comment lui parler ? Où le guider ? Qu'être ? John ne sait pas faire cela. Décider pour l'ami qui divague. Sherlock aurait su, lui, si leurs rôles d'à présent avaient été inversés. Sherlock _sait_. Invariablement.

« Donne-lui encore de l'eau, John. John ? » Wiggins se penche, rit doucement. « C'est normal qu'il soit dans cet état, John. Moriarty a certainement mis la dose. Il lui en a donné beaucoup. 'Fais pas cette tête, Johnny. »

_Moriarty. Horrible. Dégoûtant. Vieillard. _

John voudrait pouvoir parler. S'extraire de l'effroyable mutisme qui le tient. Mais quoi, il a perdu ses repères. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant, il voudrait répondre. Répondre à Wiggy qui, gentiment, dans un geste de réconfort, secoue son épaule. John, voudrait rire. Il devrait rire. Rire avec Wiggins. Parce qu'une élucubration pareille, vraiment. Sherlock, qui bande. Sherlock _bandant_. Lui ? L'individu si cruellement asexué ? L'être supérieur, de tout temps méprisant le corps et ses besoins ? Les rejetant, les moquant, les excluant quotidiennement ?

Que dit-il, déjà ?

_Manger ? Du temps perdu, John. Pisser ? Plus tard, John. Sur un trottoir, John. On se retient quand on a seize ans. Se masturber ? Jamais entendu parler. Jamais essayé. Jamais. L'occupation des oisifs, John. La lubie des paresseux. _

Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Dans tous les cas, impossible. Risible. Bander pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour Moriarty ? L'ignoble, dont les mains perverses et serpentines s'immisçaient plus tôt sous la braguette de son ami ? John réprime un haut-le-cœur, et dans le même temps, inonde d'eau le visage de Sherlock. Sherlock qui, loin de s'offusquer, soupire d'aise.

« Merde. » John siffle. Il soulève un pan de son t-shirt, tente d'éponger le ruissellement, alors que sous sa main, la tête frisée de Sherlock se détourne, furtive, puis s'engouffre sous le vêtement. John se raidit lorsque le front humide du brun rencontre la peau de son ventre. « Merde. » Il couine. Sherlock l'enserre de ses deux longs bras et sur l'abdomen du blond, son visage est une caresse mouillée.

Voilà encore quelque chose. Le visage de Sherlock. Contre son ventre. Ô John, qui n'a plus de repères. Plus de repères du tout. Sherlock ne _touche_ pas. Sherlock _s'écarte_. Enfant, il se soustrayait aux étreintes, innocentes cajoleries des adultes, avec la vivacité de l'animal traqué. Depuis lors, au sein de la famille Watson, l'accord tacite ''_Espace vital de Sherlock'' _avait été scellé et dûment respecté, sous peine de lourdes représailles.

Les seules trêves qu'avait connues la règle établie, étaient _les cauchemars_. Sherlock se ruait alors aux côtés de John et l'étouffait de tout son petit corps angoissé. C'était ainsi. Ça l'était, du moins, avant que John ne le retrouve à ses côtés ce matin même. Mais John ne pense pas à cela. Parce que John est ivre, et que sur son ventre, le visage de Sherlock.

_C'est la drogue_.

John le sait. C'est l'ecstasy. Les neurones de son ami éclatent en ce moment comme les bulles d'un soda malmené. Comme ça. Par milliers. Sherlock a envie de toucher, d'être touché, parce que c'est ainsi que ça se passe. Pareil pour tout le monde. C'est la drogue. C'est _tout_.

La drogue. Une telle certitude, loin de le rassurer, redouble en lui l'anxiété. La proximité du corps, avec Sherlock, c'est un évènement auquel il n'était pas préparé. C'est l'oppressante impression de passer un examen décisif, sans avoir pu effectuer la moindre révision. Comment doit-il censément réagir ? Doit-il le repousser, compte tenu de sa gêne, dans un gaillard, un viril élan ? Ou bien doit-il, en frère consciencieux et dévoué, le garder sous son aile, faisant fi de l'égarement émotionnel que provoque en lui un tel rapprochement ?

John soupire. Abaisse sur la tête de Sherlock le bas de son t-shirt. _Dissimulé. Hors de ma vue._ Ne rien faire. C'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus sûr.

Wiggins se lève. John tourne subitement la tête.

« Où tu vas ? » Il demande, suppliant.

Wiggins tiraille un instant les poils de sa barbe encore jeune. De toute sa longueur, il se balance, l'air mitigé.

« Tu sais, John, tu n'es pas _obligé_ de subir tout ça. » Il finir par dire.

John retrousse les lèvres sur un « hein ? » silencieux.

« Mais oui. » Wiggy reprend. « John, je te connais. Tu es fort. Très fort. Ton sale caractère nous figerait tous. Parfois, même, un regard de toi est un poing dans la gueule. L'opposant n'a qu'à trembler devant ton inflexibilité. Tu es l'ami qu'on respecte. Pas seulement parce que tu dégaines les coups. Parce que tu es droit. Franc. Tolérant. Un inconnu, face à toi, peut aussi bien devenir un ennemi qu'un ami. Tu donnes à chacun sa chance de prouver sa valeur. Et en cela, je trouve juste ton jugement. Mais regarde-toi. Toute cette belle force d'homme, c'est pour Sherlock que tu la consume. Tu le préserves. Toujours. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Du passé, sûrement. De toutes ces sombres choses qui le hantent. Et ce rôle t'étouffe, mon ami. Tu le préserves, mais tu ne te préserves pas _toi_. Pire, tu t'ignores. »

John, bouche bée, écoute le sermon. Coi, petit, devant la sagesse irradiée. Wiggins poursuit.

« Tu ne laisserais à personne le droit de te dicter ta conduite. _Personne._ Mais lui ? Tu le suivrais jusqu'en _enfer_. Et parce qu'aujourd'hui il est inapte, tu es perdu. Impuissant. En ce moment même, tu te dis que tu ne comprends rien. Que vraiment, la vie t'a fait un sale coup lorsqu'elle t'a promu _Meilleur Ami en Titre_. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Meilleur ami du génie. Du tout puissant. Quel dommage, John. De t'effacer s'il s'efface. De t'oublier s'il s'oublie. Il y a en toi un feu que tu ignores. Belle lumière au placard. »

John fronce les sourcils. Les mots de Wiggy sont des piques audacieuses, habilement tirées.

« Regarde-le, maintenant. » John baisse les yeux sur Sherlock. La chevelure noire jaillit par boucles luisantes de sous le t-shirt. Et sa respiration chaude, saccadée, le brûle, là. Juste au-dessus de la ceinture. « Une pauvre chose, non ? »

_Sherlock ? Une pauvre chose ?_

L'impulsivité, compagne de ses jours. John veut bondir.

Il ne bouge pas. Sherlock étendu sur lui, il ne peut rien. Il ne peut pas se défaire de la chaleur soufflée sur son ventre. Il aime cette chaleur-là. Puis en sourdine, dans sa tête, une petite voix lui intime le silence. La petite voix de la raison, qu'il croyait perdue, lui affirme que ces mots sont ceux dont il a besoin.

« Tu le vois là, tel qu'il est vraiment, John. Tu sais ? Un être humain. Un adolescent stupide, qui n'a pas vérifié la quantité de drogue qu'on lui tendait, avant de la gober. Un gosse, ton Sherlock. Sans toi, il _enchaîne_ les conneries. » Wiggins sourit tandis qu'il parle. Plutôt étrange, parce que ses mots semblent une redoutable sentence, dans les oreilles de John. Il poursuit : « Tu as grandi avec la conviction que ce type, » Il pointe le doigt sur Sherlock. « que ce type, prendra _toujours_ la bonne décision. Pas vrai ? Tu es sûr de lui. Sa parole est gravée dans le marbre. Il est omniscient. C'est ça ? »

John respire vite. Silencieux.

« Eh bien laisse-moi te dire, John. » Wiggins abaisse son visage près, tout près, de celui de John. « _Tu te trompes_. Aujourd'hui, c'est_ lui_, le grand Sherlock, qui patauge. Détache-toi du reste, John. Tu as autant de valeur que n'importe quel génie asocial. Fais-toi confiance. Aie confiance en la force qui t'habite. Elle est ce que Sherlock aime chez toi. Ce que nous aimons, nous. Si les choses ne te semblent pas _normales_, dis-le. Dis-le-lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Poser des questions, c'est permis. C'est pas dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve, qu'il se permettra de t'envoyer balader avec la mention ''_Question Stupide''_. »

Ils échangent un regard.

John, le cœur débordant de confusion. Et Wiggins l'observe, regard à la fois solennel et amusé.

« Wiggy, c'est cool de me dire tout ça, man. Mais vraiment, je vais bien. Enfin, j'ai pas l'habitude de… » John se racle la gorge, contrit à la simple pensée que Sherlock est juste là. Qu'il entend tout cela. Reste à savoir s'il enregistre le moindre mot. « J'ai pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Mais c'est la drogue. S'il agit si _bizarrement. _Il ira mieux demain. Tu l'as dit. Et moi je… » John cherche. Lui _quoi_ ? Lui est comme il est. Lui est faible devant Sherlock, c'est certain. « Je fais ce que je peux, Wiggy. » John renifle. « J'essaie de le cerner, là tout de suite. Ou seulement, de passer au-dessus. Mais ça vient pas. J'y arrive pas. Pas avec lui. J'aimerai être le John dont tu parles. Pas moyen, mec. Tu te fais des idées sur moi. »

D'un ample mouvement de la tête, Wiggins fait « non ». Geste de dépit. Triste geste d'abandon.

« Libre à toi de penser comme tu l'entends, mon ami. Bien dommage. » Il ajoute. « Mais retiens au moins une chose. La drogue ne pourvoie pas les gens d'amour. La drogue est un révélateur d'amour. La drogue est un _révélateur_, John. Sherlock est plein d'amour. Seulement, il l'emprisonne, le retient, le contient de toute son âme. Inconsciemment, il pense se protéger. Encore une fois, quel gâchis. Mais aujourd'hui, l'ecstasy a fait son job. L'ecstasy a ouvert la porte. En grand. Est-ce qu'il y comprend quelque chose ? Je ne crois pas. Je crois qu'il te demande de l'aide, là, tout de suite. En ce qui concerne l'amour, Sherlock est un idiot. Inculte et enfant. Donc, sa charmante tête sur ton ventre ? C'est ça. Un appel à l'aide. »

Un silence s'étend, durant lequel John tente d'assimiler les derniers mots de Wiggy. Mots empreints de véracité, probablement. Cela, il le perçoit. Mais John est jeune. Les paroles du sage Wiggins se sont posées sur lui, se sont accrochées, et pourtant il est trop tôt. Trop tôt pour que le sens ne s'extirpe déjà des mots. Trop tôt pour qu'il n'apparaisse, clair, évident, dans l'esprit de l'adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça, mec ? » John sourit, perplexe. « Ok. Je te l'ai dit. Je fais ce que je peux. »

Wiggins hausse les épaules, souriant, bien certain que John, ce môme, a besoin de méditer tout cela.

Cependant, il ajoute une dernière recommandation :

« Les questions que tu te poses, tu vois ? Pose-les-lui. C'est pas plus compliqué. »

Wiggins fait volte-face.

Il s'en va, personnage mystérieux, vers la bande d'enfants qui s'agitent autour de l'invalide Moriarty. Il abandonne John. John qui _pense_ désormais à plein régime, ruminant en lui les érudits conseils. A force de pérégrinations intérieures, il finit par se persuader que Sherlock doit marcher. Qu'il doit se lever. Bouger sa grande carcasse. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il reviendrait à lui. John serait alors apaisé. Le naturel, l'habituel revenu, il cesserait de se demander _pourquoi_ la tête de Sherlock sur son ventre serait un _foutu_ appel à l'aide.

Il soulève son t-shirt, découvre le visage de Sherlock.

« Sherlock ? »

Les yeux, rendus noirs par l'envahissante pupille, sont à peine ouverts. Et ne s'ouvrent sur rien. Rien d'humainement visible. Sherlock inspire, expire, tout en mâchant vigoureusement le chewing-gum. Dans un mouvement mécanique, sa joue lisse passe et repasse sur le nombril tendu de John.

« Sherlock ? » John appelle, plus fort.

Les paupières de Sherlock papillonnent. Ses lèvres, imperceptiblement, tentent un sourire. John prend la tête du brun à deux mains, la soulève, secoue doucement les boucles noires. « On marche un peu ? Ça te tente ? »

Sherlock hausse vaguement le menton. Une fois seulement, les yeux mi-clos. Son crâne est lourd, entre les mains de John. Et John insiste.

« S'il te plaît. » John laisse tomber son front sur celui de Sherlock. « S'il te plaît… » Il soupire. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quand t'es comme ça. Oh, Sherlock ? Debout, allez. » John le secoue plus fort. « Tu as envie de bouger, pas vrai ? Une cigarette ? Ça te dit, une clope ? »

Les lèvres du brun remuent à peine. John penche l'oreille sur cette bouche abîmée.

« T'as dit quoi ? » Il demande, patient.

Sherlock humidifie ses lèvres d'un coup de langue très lent. Du bout des dents, il sort à l'air le chewing-gum, pauvre morceau de pâte blanche fondue. John l'en débarrasse, puis se penche à nouveau.

« Ressste. » Sherlock articule difficilement, de sa voix profonde. « Ressste là. »

John se redresse, vaincu. Il reste donc là. Pas grave, il pense. Il attendra encore un peu. Et comme il attend, il laisse traîner son regard aux alentours. Ses yeux se posent sur un paquet de cigarettes, abandonné non loin. Il se tend. Se tend plus encore. Frôle le paquet de sa main écartelée. Puis l'attrape enfin, soulagé. Il extrait une clope. Une mentholée. Cool.

Il en allume l'extrémité à la flamme tranquille du feu de camp. Le fond sonore est plein d'une musique électrique. De la voix de ses amis, aussi. Ça semble se calmer, là-bas. La vue d'un Moriarty rompu, piteusement assis dans l'herbe, essuyant un nez brisé, sanglant, procure à John une joie vive et neuve. Il tire sur la clope, rasséréné, puis l'abaisse vers la bouche de Sherlock. Sherlock, les yeux résolument fermés, prend entre ses lèvres le filtre jaune. Il inspire longtemps. La cigarette, entre les doigts de John, se consume d'un quart.

« T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Wiggy? » John demande, d'un ton léger. Plus pour lui-même que pour le brun, vraiment. « Il dit que tu as besoin d'aide. Non mieux. Que tu _demandes _de l'aide. Il dit des choses étranges. Tout le temps. Il aime bien faire ça. C'est comme cette histoire d'aura. Tu crois que c'est possible ? Discerner l'aura des gens ? »

Au-dessus du brasier, John décharge la clope de son excès de cendre. Il lève les yeux vers la nuit. Haute, noire nuit, criblée d'étoiles. Sur le ventre de John, Sherlock souffle la fumée.

En John, la voix de Wiggins. _Sa charmante tête sur ton ventre_ _? Un appel à l'aide, mon vieux. Rien que ça._

« Eh, Sherlock ? Tu me le dirais, si t'avais besoin d'aide ? » John, entre le pouce et l'index, prend le menton de Sherlock, incline vers lui le visage béat. Sherlock sourit, c'est sa réponse. « Tu me le dirais ? »

Sherlock hausse les sourcils, souriant encore. Il fait « non » de la tête. Mollement.

Sa main cherche celle de John, celle qui tient la cigarette. Alors il tâtonne. Amusé, John coince la cigarette entre ses dents et offre à Sherlock une main libre. Sherlock s'en saisit. Ses lèvres s'étirent sur un rire silencieux, lorsqu'il comprend l'enfantine provocation du blond. Sa large paume recouvre les phalanges écorchées de John. La pulpe de ses doigts inspecte les plaies superficielles. Ses ongles éraflent l'intérieur de la main blessée, puis glissent sur la peau du poignet dans une agréable caresse. John frissonne. Hypnotiques, les ongles qui parcourent son poignet. Leurs mains réunies jouent dans l'air, nonchalantes. Les doigts s'emmêlent et se démêlent. L'une contre l'autre, les paumes se pressent. Puis se détachent. Et le bras de Sherlock s'enroule plus étroitement autour de la taille de John.

John dont le cœur palpite, rapide. C'est drôle. Drôle de sensation. Il est gêné. Pourtant il est bien. Est-ce qu'ils ont jamais étés aussi proches ?

Peut-être. Il y a longtemps.

« Sherlock ? » John rit, maladroitement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Un _câlin_ ? » Il pose les yeux sur leurs mains qui s'accrochent, sous la ferme pression de Sherlock. « Dis quelque chose. »

Silence.

_Les questions que tu te poses_. _Pose-les-lui. _

Des questions. Sûr, il en a. Quelques-unes. Par exemple, pour Moriarty, il ne sait pas. Sur le moment, la réponse lui paraissait évidente et il ne pensait qu'à frapper. Détruire. Le plus violemment possible. Maintenant qu'il est calme, John ne sait plus.

Le doute est en lui.

Peut-être, John pense, peut-être qu'il s'est trompé. Peut-être qu'il n'a finalement surpris qu'un moment d'intimité pleinement consenti, entre ce grand fou de Jim et son ami.

_Et après ?_

Sherlock serait toujours Sherlock. Peu importe. Peu importe s'il choisit d'être soudainement un corps, plutôt qu'une machine. Et libre à lui de se taper un homme. Libre à lui de se taper Jim Moriarty l'Affreux.

_Non. Non. Pas possible. Jamais. _Implacables pensées de John.

Plus il cherche à se convaincre de son propre détachement, plus il souffre d'écœurement à l'idée que quiconque puisse avoir une telle proximité avec Sherlock. D'imaginer Sherlock, conduit dans une mascarade sexuelle. Entraîné, embrassé, dénudé. Le contact de la peau contre la peau. L'emboîtement des corps. Le mélange des fluides.

Tout cela se situe bien au-delà de ce que John peut admettre. De ce qu'il peut accepter. Sans qu'il ne puisse réellement comprendre pourquoi, John se veut détenteur d'une exclusivité totale sur le corps de son ami. Ce, depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Dures, intransigeantes jalousies de l'enfance. Après tout, il en a le droit. Ensembles, ils ont tout partagé, ensembles, ils se sont exclus.

John a toujours été le seul, pour Sherlock.

_Vivent les cauchemars, finalement. _Il pense, avec mauvaise foi.

Tout cela vaut plus que le sexe. Tout cela ne saurait disparaître sous l'étreinte d'un étranger. D'un _intrus_.

John veut savoir. Il _faut _qu'il sache. Il inspire. Fort. Appelle à lui le courage. Allez, il pense, Wiggins n'aura pas parlé en vain.

_De toute façon, peu de chance qu'il réponde. _

« Sherlock ? »

Sherlock acquiesce paresseusement. Ses yeux sont ouverts, maintenant. Il semble perdu dans la contemplation du nombril de John.

« Est-ce que… » John s'éclaircit la gorge, hésitant. « Est-ce qu'il y a un… Un truc ? Entre Jim et toi ? »

Il se mord les lèvres, regrette déjà la stupide question.

_Merde. Merde de merde de chié, putain. _Impossible de revenir en arrière. _Ne réponds pas. Ne réponds pas. Pitié, ne réponds pas. _

Sherlock entend la question. Il l'entend. D'ailleurs, de longues secondes s'écoulent alors que la question de John fait écho, encore et encore, dans son esprit. A travers les brouillards de son extase intérieure, Sherlock se demande quoi répondre. Mais il est dur, _dur_, de consciencieusement penser lorsque l'on se sent _si_ bien. Tenaces, les fourmillements délicieux qui lui parcourent le corps. Et dans sa poitrine, une chaude pesanteur, bienfaitrice, dominatrice, ondulante, au moindre de ses mouvements.

Il voudrait rester comme ça. Toute sa vie. Toute sa vie, faire face à ce petit nombril de John. Il glousse. Non. Non, ne pas rire. John va penser qu'il se moque. Juste, se redresser. Se redresser pour mieux le regarder. Se redresser doucement. Petit à petit. Petit à petit, parce que ça tourne. Merveilleux, comme ça tourne.

John s'étonne de le voir bouger.

_Enfin_.

Sherlock se meut avec une incroyable lenteur, activant ses membres l'un après l'autre, dans une comique synchronie de pantin désarticulé. Et John, tout étourdi encore par la question ridicule qu'il vient de poser, s'empresse de le soulever. Avec peine, ils combinent leurs forces. L'un tirant, l'autre poussant, puis retombant à moitié. Au bout d'un temps qui leur paraît long, Sherlock parvient finalement à se tenir droit, agenouillé et tanguant encore, devant John. John qui, anxieusement, attend une réponse, tout en pensant bien fort : _Ne réponds pas_. _Ne réponds pas. Ne réponds pas._

Sherlock lutte, afin de garder les paupières ouvertes. Il regarde John. John, des cheveux plein les yeux, immobile, résolu et inquiet. Si formidablement inquiet. Pourquoi est-il inquiet, déjà ?

_Ah oui. Un truc. Entre Jim. Et moi. _Il sourit. Sa tête bascule dangereusement en arrière et, _in extremis_, il se rattrape à la nuque de John.

John qui veut rire, mais qui ne rit pas, parce qu'alors, le front de Sherlock vient taper le sien. Pas tellement fort. C'est un choc serein. La douleur est peu de chose. Plus importante que la douleur en cet instant, l'haleine de Sherlock. Tout contre sa bouche. Bonne odeur de menthe, de tabac. Chaude haleine de Sherlock. L'éclair blanc de ses dents, découvert à travers un sourire. John, paralysé. John, abruti, lorsque les dents de Sherlock viennent, subitement, mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Il en perd l'entendement, John. Il en perd la perception de l'espace et du temps.

Les dents de Sherlock, morsure aérienne, de la lèvre inférieure de John, migrent vers sa lèvre supérieure. Et John, bouche ouverte sur l'étonnement, reçoit sur sa langue le souffle brûlant, haletant de Sherlock. Il en oublie de respirer. Sherlock, rapide, emprisonne entre ses deux mains le cou de John. Et incline la tête. John, spectateur, prisonnier d'une scène au ralenti, ne bouge pas.

Il pense seulement : _C'est une blague. Il me fait marcher. Il ne va pas le faire. Il ne peut pas le faire. Pas vraiment. Il va s'arrêter. Juste avant. Il va s'arrêter. Maintenant. Sherlock, arrête-toi. Arrête-toi. _

John, automate, ferme les lèvres. Sans même y penser. Parce qu'à présent, c'est trop tard. Sherlock va le faire. Sherlock embrasse John. Et parce que John a fermé la bouche, leurs lèvres s'ajustent l'une sur l'autre comme un fait exprès. Le contact est un électrochoc, John veut reculer, et autour de son cou, les doigts de Sherlock se resserrent. Sur sa bouche, la bouche de Sherlock qui sourit, s'éloigne, puis revient, vorace. Sherlock, emporté par la frénésie de l'envie, n'a de cesse d'imprimer ses lèvres sur celles de John, dans un mouvement toujours plus pressé, toujours plus violent. Une force nouvelle irradie de son corps, et parce que sa tête tourne, ils oscillent d'avant en arrière, bercés.

John a fermé les yeux. Pauvre cœur de John, qui sursaute d'effroi, de confusion, parce que sur sa bouche, celle de Sherlock. Bouche sèche, bouche piquante, mais ronde. Mais souriante. Insistante, la bouche de Sherlock. Libérée.

John se sent fondre. John se laisse prendre. Juste un peu. Juste, quelques secondes de plus. Déjà, il entrouvre les lèvres, laisse passer entre ses dents l'impatiente langue du brun. Et _Dieu_, le bonheur de Sherlock, explosé en lui. Ô le bonheur, le plaisir qu'il ressent, Sherlock. Pour sa langue, qui _enfin_, rencontre celle de John.

Il voudrait ne jamais s'arrêter.

Mais John s'arrache à lui. Brutal. Lorsque John s'arrache à lui, lorsque toute la moite chaleur de leurs langues réunies n'est plus qu'un froid, un vide humide, Sherlock voudrait mourir.

Et John, soudain glacial. Erratique.

« Arrête. »

…

Pâle de fureur. Tremblant de fureur.

John est furieux.

Sherlock ferme les yeux. Vite. Chasser l'image de John furieux. Il veut s'approcher encore. Embrasser encore. S'il avait su. S'il avait su que ce serait si bon, embrasser John. Il l'aurait fait chaque jour de la vie qu'ils ont partagée. Tous les matins. Puis tous les soirs. Jusqu'à la fin des jours.

John l'arrête. Ses mains fortes maintiennent loin de lui le buste de Sherlock.

« Arrête ! Sherlock, _arrête_. »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, désorienté. Ça ne peut pas se finir déjà. C'est trop bon. Sherlock se mord les lèvres. Son esprit est plein du goût de John. Il ferme les yeux. _Encore_. Il avale l'air et geint de plaisir. Ô le merveilleux souvenir.

« Pourquoi, John ? » Il souffle. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Et son corps se balance légèrement. Il ouvre les yeux sur les étoiles. Puis il regarde John. « Laisse-moi t'embrasser. S'il te plaît. _S'il te plaît ?_ »

John secoue la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Eberlué, John.

« Pourquoi ? » Il répète, outré. « _Pourquoi ?_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette drogue à la con, _putain_ ? »

A nouveau, il secoue la tête, incapable de se remettre de _ça_. Dieu, c'était fort. Trop fort. Il tente de se relever, et ses jambes, fébriles, se dérobent sous lui. Il tourne les yeux vers Sherlock. Sherlock qui bouge la tête, paisiblement, au son de la musique. Frémissant. Murmurant « John. Jooohn. »

John, incapable de se lever. Incapable, non plus, de lâcher des yeux le visage rayonnant de Sherlock. Irradiant de plénitude, le visage de Sherlock. Et John, effaré, se sent soulevé d'une fulgurante envie. L'envie subite, imprévisible, de revenir en arrière. D'avoir chaud, à nouveau. Contre Sherlock. Sherlock et son haleine de menthe. Et sa bouche, et sa langue.

Et parce qu'il a bu, parce que l'envie domine désormais tout autre pensée de raison, de cohérence, il veut le prendre dans ses bras. Lui dire : « Oublie. Embrasse. Embrasse-moi. Autant qu'il faudra. ».

Mais dans sa poche, le téléphone sonne. John retombe. Brutalement. _Aïe. _Douloureuse réalité. Il décroche.

« Oui ? » La voix sourde, éraillée, de John.

« John ? _Oh John_ _!_ » Du combiné, un sanglot déchiré d'Harriet lui parvient. Et le cœur de John s'emballe. Une nouvelle fois. « Oooh John… » Elle s'étouffe entre deux hoquets. « John, il _faut_ que tu viennes. »

Et elle pleure. Elle pousse un gémissement terrifiant. John s'accroche au téléphone.

« Harriet ? » C'est effrayant. Il est effrayé. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es blessée ? T'es où ? »

« Jooohn. » Les cris de souffrance. « Lucie… Lucie, John… Ma petite Lucie… » Harriet s'étrangle. Sa respiration mouillée de larmes, entrecoupée de cris rauques, torturés. « Vieeeens ! Tout de suite, John ! » Elle reprend, dans une supplique aigue.

« _Mais où ?_ » John s'entend gueuler. « Où es-tu ? Je viens. _Je viens !_ Mais où ? »

Harriet bégaie. Bafouille. Elle ne connaît pas l'adresse. Attend, elle dit, elle va regarder. Mais _non_, elle hurle, effondrée. Non, elle ne peut pas laisser sa Lucie. Non, non, non. Pas sa Lucie. Pas _elle_. Et John tremble. Et Sherlock qui l'observe, sans comprendre. Sherlock qui semble un enfant. Un enfant abandonné.

« Harriet, écoute. _Ecoute-moi_, Harriet ! Oui. Oui, je sais. Peu importe. Appelle une ambulance. Quoi ? » A l'autre bout de la ligne, Harriet dit qu'il faut venir. Il faut venir avec Sherlock. Le regard de John se pose sur Sherlock. Non. Simplement _impossible. _Impossible qu'il emmène avec lui un Sherlock planant à des kilomètres au-dessus d'eux. « Ecoute, Sherlock est… » John ferme les yeux. Dieu, ces hurlements qu'elle pousse. _Ok. _Il pense. _Ok. De toute façon, je ne peux pas le laisser là._ « J'arrive. Oui. Envoie-moi l'adresse, Harriet. Il faut que tu m'envoie l'adresse. »

Elle a raccroché.

John baisse les yeux sur son téléphone. Il grelotte de tous ses membres. Il devine que Sherlock s'approche, à tâtons. Sherlock ne dit rien. Seulement, il attire John contre lui. Ensemble, ils se libèrent du sol. Perdant l'équilibre, puis se stabilisant à nouveau. Faibles, l'un de toute la drogue qui le consume, l'autre de la terreur, la cruelle, qui paralyse.

Sherlock ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas où ils partent. Sherlock est encore trop haut. _Si bien_. Mais à côté de lui marche John. Et John dit qu'il faut y aller. _Il faut y aller, Sherlock. _Alors ils y vont. Si c'est ce que John veut.

_Tout ce qu'il veut. _

Ils s'en vont. Deux adolescents, appuyés l'un sur l'autre. Trébuchants au moindre pas.

…

Mary se sent nauséeuse. Les traits de son visage, paralysés de stupeur. Et malgré l'écrasante chaleur de cette nuit d'été, elle a froid.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Elle ne comprend pas. Pas bien sûr qu'elle ait vu juste, qu'elle ait vu droit. Hagarde, elle tourne les yeux vers Gregory. Gregory, qui lui rend son regard. La même expression ébahie, sur le visage de Greg. Les yeux ronds comme des billes. Et larges, les pupilles dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que… » Gregory bafouille. « Est-ce que Sherlock vient de… Est-ce qu'il vient d'embrasser _John_ ?»

Mary, verte.

Elle va vomir. Elle le sait. Elle le sent. Elle se détourne, s'échappe, fugitive, de l'implacable regard d'autrui. Elle court cacher sa honte. Son horreur. Son malheur et son dégoût. Triste jupe souillée de Mary.

Elle ne s'en remettra pas. Pas avant longtemps.

…

_23h18 Abbot Street. _

C'était une chance de n'être pas trop loin. Une chance, parce qu'ils ont erré tous les deux. John guidant Sherlock, le long de Graham Street. Sherlock divaguant, assoiffé, les bras ballant le long du corps, et ses jambes, longues, s'emmêlant entre elles. Un trajet qu'ils auraient pu parcourir en moins de dix minutes, leur a finalement pris bien plus de temps.

A présent, ils arrivent.

Une ruelle étroite, abandonnée à l'ombre des buildings de Dalston Lane. L'air est écrasant de chaleur. Sherlock s'adosse de tout son long contre la porte de métal grillagée, qui fait office d'entrée à l'immeuble. La sueur a formé sur sa peau une pellicule luisante. Sur son front, les boucles brunes s'accrochent, collées, lui encombrent les yeux. D'une main tremblante, il dégage son champ de vision. Il croise le regard de John. John baisse les yeux sur la poitrine de Sherlock, qui se gonfle, se dégonfle, d'un souffle erratique. Il lui tend la bouteille d'eau, vidée aux trois quarts déjà. D'un trait, Sherlock engloutit le reste d'eau, puis il se débarrasse de la bouteille, qui percute le mur d'en face dans un bruit de plastique vide.

Sherlock expire profondément, essuie ses lèvres d'un revers du bras.

« On y va ? » John demande, les yeux dans le vague. Il est fatigué, John. Comme fiévreux.

Les cils de Sherlock vrillent une seconde. Sa tête roule lentement vers John. Il sourit sans répondre. John lui saisit le poignet et pousse le battant de fer.

Trois étages d'escaliers s'enchaînent. Les deux garçons poussent leurs forces aux limites de l'épuisement. Parce que Sherlock a perdu le contrôle de son corps, parce que John le tire, le traîne, parce qu'à chaque marche ils manquent de tomber. Plus d'équilibre, plus de cohérence. John a entre les bras une poupée de chiffon. Soixante-cinq kilos, la poupée. Dans un dernier effort, qui arrache à John un cri victorieux, ils atteignent le troisième étage.

La cage d'escalier est plongée dans la pénombre. Sherlock sert entre ses doigts ceux de John. Il ferme les yeux. Heureux, Sherlock, de se laisser mener. Dans la noirceur de l'étage, il sourit encore. Il sourit au souvenir de John qui, enfant, sur le chemin de l'école, lui prenait le coude et riait. _Ferme les yeux, Sherlock ! Je te guide. Tu me fais confiance, hein ?_ Sherlock frissonne. Il resserre sa prise, sur la main de John.

_Oui, John. Entièrement confiance. _

Tâtonnant, John s'avance vers l'appartement de Lucie Gauzeire. Il s'apprête à frapper, et sous son poing fermé, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre, lugubre grincement. John tire sur la main de Sherlock. Tous deux, ils pénètrent la noirceur du lieu. Les contours du petit meublé se précisent, alors que les yeux de John s'habituent finalement à l'obscurité.

« Harriet ? » Il chuchote, incapable d'hausser le ton de sa voix. « Harriet, t'es là ? »

Un mouvement, à peine perceptible, près du lit. L'ombre d'Harriet traverse la pièce. Une lumière, faible halo d'une lampe bon marché, emplit soudainement l'espace. John cligne des yeux, Sherlock enfouit son visage entre ses mains, puis écarte les doigts, un à un. Un petit appartement, une pièce. Cuisine, salle à manger, salon, chambre. Du tout en un. Sur leur droite, une porte donne sur la salle de bain. Ridicule, la salle de bain. Une douche encastrée dans un mur sale. Puis les WC.

Harriet s'est immobilisée à côté de l'interrupteur. Silencieuse, elle renifle à intervalles réguliers, frottant ses yeux rougis dans une espèce d'automatisme traumatique. John veut s'élancer vers elle. Il veut la prendre dans ses bras, lui apporter le réconfort dont elle a définitivement besoin. Il ne fait pas un geste. Ses yeux demeurent obstinément rivés sur le corps de Lucie G., Lucie G. étendue sur son canapé-lit, les yeux joliment fermés, comme endormie.

Seulement, elle ne dort pas.

A quelques centimètres de son bras gauche, une seringue, une large cuillère à soupe au creux de laquelle apparaît une auréole sèche, vestige de la substance liquide. _Héroïne_. Pas de doute la dessus. Un garrot de plastique sert son bras au niveau du biceps. Triste, blanche peau de Lucie. Triste la jeune poitrine qui ne se soulèvera plus.

Sherlock, légèrement appuyé contre le dos de John, observe la scène, muet. En lui, le cœur bat plus vite. _Une morte_. L'intérêt, vicieuse soif de l'inconnu, du glauque, éveille le cerveau agressé de Sherlock. Il pense halluciner. Des points de lumières dansent devant ses yeux alors qu'il détaille chaque recoin de l'appartement. Rangé, l'appartement. Rangé à la va-vite, certainement.

« Tu as appelé une ambulance, Harriet ? » La voix de John résonne, lointaine.

Harriet secoue la tête, lourdement. Ses cheveux suivent le mouvement, petit carré blond flottant autour de son visage.

« Je… » Voix brisée, soupir d'Harriet. « Je voulais que Sherlock regarde... _Tout ça_. » Elle englobe la pièce d'un mouvement du bras. « C'est… c'… C'est… » Les lèvres tremblantes, elle lâche une plainte, puis frappe du pied, furieuse d'encore pleurer. Incapable de ravaler son désespoir. Il faut pourtant qu'elle explique. Il faut qu'elle leur fasse comprendre. « C'est trop bizarre, John. » Elle lâche finalement, reprenant de l'aplomb. « Lu… Lulu… _Lucie_. Lucie n'aurait jamais, _jamais_, fait ça. »

John s'avance enfin dans la pièce. « Quoi ? » Il demande, hésitant.

« L'héroïne, John. » Harriet le rejoint en trois enjambées, la voix tremblant encore. John ouvre les bras, disposé à la recevoir, mais elle le contourne, se rue sur Sherlock. « Ecoute, Sherlock. » Elle l'entraîne. « Il faut que tu regardes. Tu sais ? Ce truc que tu fais avec les gens. Il faut que tu trouves quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas Lucie qui s'est fait ça. » Elle cherche son regard, soucieuse d'obtenir de lui la plus petite réaction. Elle se fige. « Sherlock ? »

Sherlock tangue sur ses talons, le corps vacillant. Ses yeux écarquillés, largement, sautent d'un point à l'autre de la pièce. Sherlock, un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Harriet coince entre ses mains la tête tournoyante de Sherlock. Elle examine les pupilles éclatées de l'adolescent, lâche une exclamation rageuse. « John ! » Pivotant vers lui. « _Nom de Dieu_, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pris ? Il est complètement perché ! »

« J'ai essayé de te le dire, Harry. » John répond. Il y a dans sa voix l'excuse et l'énervement mêlés. « C'est Moriarty. Il l'a bourré de MDMA. Je ne savais pas. Je te jure. »

« Non mais c'est quoi _ce type_ ? Il a quoi, _vingt ans _? Vingt ans et ça vend de la dope à des _gosses _?» Elle s'égosille, brûlante de colère. « Comment je fais, maintenant ? Sherlock ? Sherlock, on se réveille ! » Elle lui assène une suite de claques sur les deux joues. De plus en plus violentes, les claques. Sherlock, à demi conscient, tente de parer les coups, la bouche ouverte sur une enfantine stupéfaction.

John s'élance, s'immisce entre sa sœur, furie devenue, et Sherlock qui d'un bras, se protège le visage.

« Arrête, Harry ! » John lui attrape les bras, ferme. « Harry, _arrête_ ! Tu vas lui faire mal. » Elle laisse tomber ses mains, les yeux débordant de larmes. « Ecoute, appelle une ambulance, ou bien les flics. On ne peut plus rien pour Lucie. Elle est morte. Elle a fait une overdose. C'est fini. Je suis désolé. » Il ajoute, adouci.

Harriet fronce les sourcils, visiblement entêtée à ne pas se laisser convaincre.

« John, _je t'en supplie_. Si tu me fais ce coup-là, je ne t'adresse plus _jamais _la parole, tu entends ? Plus _jamais_. Ces _connards_ de flics vont conclure à une overdose, comme _toi_. Ce n'est pas une overdose, John. C'est pas… _Impossible_. Impossible que ce soit ça. Elle… » Harriet pose les yeux sur le cadavre de son amie, puis elle détourne le visage, rapide. « Elle… Elle ne fumait rien. Ne buvait _rien_. C'était un ange, cette fille-là, John. Impossible. _Impossible _qu'elle se soit shooté avec cette merde. »

« Un suicide, alors ? » John tente, exaspéré, épuisé. Finit. Il veut rentrer. Il veut dormir. Oublier tout ça. Oublier la morte et ses cheveux rouges, éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Oublier le goût de Sherlock, à jamais sur sa langue. Oublier cette soirée. Anéantissante, cette soirée. Perturbante. Violente, trop violente.

Sherlock, étourdi, les abandonne au désaccord qui les oppose. Il s'approche du lit, se penche sur la belle, renifle. Sans le toucher, il considère le bras. Un bleu s'est formé à l'endroit où la seringue s'est enfoncée, peu de temps auparavant. Sans en prendre réellement conscience, il enregistre les informations, les images, une à une, se fixent à son palais mental. Il note la position du corps, renifle à nouveau. Lève le nez. Renifle l'espace, le lit. Fronce les sourcils.

Maintenant il s'accroupit, tombant à moitié. John, Harriet, ils se taisent. Ils l'observent avec surprise. Harriet sourit, comme soulagée. John se gratte la nuque, hausse les épaules, conciliant. Il s'affale sur une chaise.

Sherlock plisse les yeux sur la moquette. _Les traces. Talons. Une femme. Lucie ?_

Sherlock se redresse, le coude droit chancelant sous son poids, il retombe, le nez dans la poussière. John bondit, Sherlock, de la main, lui intime de ne pas bouger. _Pas marcher. Sur la moquette. _Il se racle la gorge, cligne des yeux.

« Harrrr… Ry ? » Il articule péniblement. Du coton. Plein la bouche. C'est l'impression qu'il a. Il serre les mâchoires, pouffe bêtement.

« Oui ? » Elle sursaute.

« Est-ze… Est-que ze… Lucie ? » Harriet et John échangent un regard perplexe. « D…des… Des talons ? »

« Est-ce que Lucie porte des talons ? » Elle traduit. « Non. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Sherlock secoue la tête, l'air de dire « T'occupe pas de ça. »

« Cherche. Jo… John ? » John se lève. « Cherche. Fouille. P… Partout. »

« Quoi ? » John évite scrupuleusement la moquette. « Où ? Partout ? Je cherche quoi ? »

Sherlock se racle la gorge, inspire. Il frémit. _C'est bon._ _Qu'est-ce qu'on est bieeen. _Il s'assied sur ses talons. Devant ses yeux, dansent les lumières. _Ça tourne, tourne._ _De l'eau. De l'eau. _Il lève la main en direction du petit évier. John suit le geste du regard. Il ne comprend pas. Quoi, l'évier ? Ah. De l'eau.

Harriet lève les yeux au ciel, grince des dents, tandis que John emplit un verre au robinet. Les yeux de John se posent sur le petit porte-vaisselle en plastique.

_Deux tasses. Deux tasses mises à sécher. _

« Harriet ? » Il appelle. Au même moment, il s'étire au-dessus de la moquette, attrape la main de Sherlock qui flotte, tendue. Il y place le verre, s'assure que les doigts de son ami sont bien serrés sur le récipient. « Elle attendait quelqu'un, ta Lucie ? »

De la tête, elle fait « non ».

« Non. On devait venir ensemble. A votre soirée. Elle n'avait rien de prévu. Rien du tout. Pourquoi ? »

John pointe du doigt les deux tasses. Deux tasses, identiques. Retournées, récemment lavées. Ça pourrait n'être rien de plus. Deux tasses, utilisées l'une après l'autre, en des temps différents. Pourtant, Lucie morte. Seule avec sa seringue. Troublant. Puis il y a les traces de talons, sur la moquette.

« Sherlock ? » Sherlock claque de la langue sur son palais. Radieux de toute l'eau qu'il vient de s'enfiler. « Je cherche quoi ? » John demande.

« Et moi ? » Harriet, qui se tord les doigts. « Moi, Sherly. Je cherche quoi ? »

Sherlock avale l'air, largement, prêt à répondre. Il tressaille de plaisir.

« Arrête ! » Harriet sert les poings. « Arrête avec ça, Sherlock. C'est pas le moment de t'octroyer des petits orgasmes perso. _Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche_ ? »

Sherlock se mord les lèvres, coupable. Il joue du menton vers les étagères croulantes de livres et de papiers.

« Un… » Il ferme les yeux. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? « Un con… Un conva… _Contrrrat_. » Dieux, que c'est complexe. « Contrat. De… De de… »

« Travail ? » John hasarde, partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle, de plus en plus pressante, de frapper Sherlock à son tour.

Inutile. Sherlock exulte un « oui » bienheureux. Contrat de travail. C'est ce qu'ils doivent trouver. Absolument. Ils doivent trouver ce papier. Ils doivent le trouver avant que n'arrive la Police, l'ambulance, toute une agrégation d'adultes autoritaires et bornés qui concluront probablement à une overdose, un suicide, et refermeront l'appartement sur les preuves qu'il recèle.

Le contrat est indispensable. Sherlock le sait. Présentement, il ne saurait l'expliquer. Peu importe. Il leur faut ce contrat de travail.

Harriet se précipite sur les étagères. John à sa suite. Pénétré de l'agréable sentiment du travail accompli, Sherlock laisse choir son buste sur le matelas sinistrement occupé et enfoui la tête dans ses bras. Il se laisse porter par toutes les puissantes sensations que lui procure la drogue. Une fulgurante excitation, certitude d'avoir commis _la_ faute impardonnable, sans qu'il ne puisse se rappeler tout à fait qu'elle est la faute en question. Sur les draps du lit, il s'étire, un râle de contentement au bord des lèvres. Ses phalanges viennent effleurer la robe bleue de la rousse endormie. _Oh man. Morte. Elle est morte. _Il retire ses doigts, comme brûlé. Il lève le nez d'entre ses bras croisés. En contre-plongée, il observe Lucie. Jolie Lucie, désormais condamnée à l'horizontale des morts. Jolie Lucie. Qui voudrait la mort d'une si jolie chose ?

_Jalousie. _Souffle la pensée de Sherlock. _Jalousie passionnelle. Jalousie de la beauté jeune et libre. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes. Tous consument de semblables démons. Facile. Trop facile. _

Mais alors, comment ? Comment pique-t-on à mort la belle qui ne s'est jamais piquée ? On la convainc ? On la menace ? On l'assomme _puis_ on la pique. Sherlock fait un vif saut au-dessus du corps. _Ouuh, mauvaise idée. _Ecran noir, devant ses yeux. Il manque d'écraser Lucie. Ignorant les récriminations sévères de la fratrie, il prend appui contre le cadran du lit, inspecte, du bout des doigts, la tête de la morte. _Pas de coup._ Quoi alors ? Il s'engouffre dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

_Cherche, cherche, cherche… Et si tu ne trouves pas, observe. _Il lève la tête, passe l'appartement au radar de ses yeux. De l'autre côté du lit, John et Harry s'activent. Ils inspectent chaque feuillet, chaque pochette plastique. Dieu, ce que les femmes peuvent emmagasiner comme paperasse. Les yeux gris tombent sur la vaisselle abandonnée à côté de l'évier.

_Les tasses ! Imbécile petit Sherly. Trop lent. Trop lent. _

Il se dresse, tout en douceur, parce qu'averti. Le moindre geste brusque corromprait son équilibre et l'enverrai valser auprès de Lucie. Il ne veut pas ça, non. _Berk. Lugubre. _Sherlock oblique sur les tasses. Il passe la pulpe de l'index sur la céramique colorée. C'est froid. Imperceptiblement humide. Avec précaution, il les retourne, en inspecte le fond, plissant les yeux, grimace crispée sur son visage, tant l'effort de concentration est élevé. _Résidu ! _Comme il est chanceux, Sherlock. Ravalant une clameur de félicité, il s'incline pour sentir le fond des tasses. _Thé. Lait. Sucre._ L'autre maintenant. _Thé. Lait. Su… Attends. Attends ! Il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre. _Rapide, la pulsation qui frappe contre sa trachée. Il y a bien quelque chose. _Odeur, odeur. Amère odeur. Connue, cette odeur. Vite. Trouver, trouver. _

Sherlock veut plonger dans la fantastique bibliothèque des sons et des odeurs que renferme son cerveau génial. Il ferme les yeux, fronce le nez. Se retourne en lui-même, observateur de la méthodique mémoire dont l'a pourvu la nature. Happé. Sherlock est happé par la vrombissante tornade des sensations vécues. _C'est trop. Trop fort. Stop. _John. Son odeur, chaude sucrée. Sur sa bouche. Et sous ses doigts, le pouls qui pulse. Pouls endiablé de John, qui tout à l'heure, bondissait sous ses mains. Sherlock s'arrache au palais mental bouleversé. Il ne peut pas. Pas pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, il n'a accès à rien. Ou trop. Trop de John. Il ne peut pas.

_Peux pas. Pas me concentrer. _

Ô frustration.

Alors il attend. Sous peu, il faudra appeler les flics. Sous peu, ils rentreront.

…

**Hello everybody : D !**

**J'ai tardé, mais ce chapitre est plus long. Et plus… Palpitant ? Nan ? Honte à moi, je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews, ce que je vais faire, très bientôt ! Autrement, j'espère que ce chap vous a plu, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur. Hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, donc n'hésitez pas, vive la critique et les mots obscènes !**

**Merci de me lire ! A tantôt !**

**Froggy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Histoire de fêter la victoire française (On est en finaaaaale ! On est en finaaaaaale ! On est ! On est ! On est en finaaaaaale !), et grâce à la participation extrêmement efficace de ma bêta, **_**Gargouilles**_**, qui malgré mon inconstance quant à la rédaction de cette fic, demeure fidèle au rendez-vous !**

**Voilà, mon année de prépa s'est terminée (sur un échec, **_**but really, who cares ?**_**) et je VEUX finir cette fic, qui est LOIN d'être finie. **

**Si vous en avez encore la force, bonne lecture !**

**Merci de me lire. **

**Froggy.**

**PS : Je vais reposter le chap 1, seulement pour des raisons de corrections stylistiques et grammaticales. **

Chapitre 7

Sherlock ajuste le drap sur ses épaules. Ses doigts s'accrochent, fébriles, au tissus. Il glisse ses pieds nus sous la voûte chaude de ses jambes en tailleur et d'un même élan, restaure le mouvement de lents va-et-vient qui l'animent depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le haut de son corps se balance, d'avant en arrière, dans un rythme laconique. Déterminé.

Dans la noirceur de la chambre, les yeux de Sherlock, pupilles de glace, couvertes d'un reflet vitreux, guettent la silhouette endormie de John. John dont l'abdomen se soulève tranquillement, et avec lui sa main, abandonnée sur le creux tendu du nombril. Ses jambes sont prises captives dans les méandres désordonnés de la couette. Un genou, soyeux du duvet blond qui le couvre, pointe dangereusement hors du lit.

Le visage de John repose sur le galbe mat de son épaule, les cils blonds tressaillent par instant et la courbe lisse, rose de la bouche s'entrouvre sur une respiration profonde.

Sherlock avale sa salive avec peine. La bouche de John.

Sherlock a essayé de dormir. Il a essayé, avec plus de bonne volonté que toutes ces fois où John en est venu à user de menaces futiles pour que Sherlock dorme un peu.

_Une heure, Sherlock. Une heure ou deux, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je ne vais pas jeter ces merdes de rats pendant ton sommeil, alors va te coucher. _

Sherlock a essayé de dormir. Mais chaque fois qu'il y posait sa tête, l'oreiller semblait l'engloutir. La couverture était un amas brûlant, grattant, vile chose mouvante. Menaçante. Et Sherlock avait chaud. Et sous sa peau, le sang, les muscles, les os, tout cela palpitait, ondulait furieusement, tressautant, comme pour s'extraire de l'épiderme.

Ça avait été un moment douloureux.

Quand la douleur, quand toute la fiévreuse tension s'était finalement atténuée, son cerveau s'était lentement remis en marche. Et ça avait été un moment plus douloureux encore. Terrifiant. Les images de la nuit lui étaient apparues dans toute leur clarté. Dévastatrice clarté. Les images, puis les sensations. Les lèvres de John sous les siennes, le contact éclair de leurs deux langues. Les doigts de Sherlock, désespérément accroché à la chevelure blonde. Et leurs bustes pressés et leurs souffles mêlés.

Sherlock secoue silencieusement la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée écœurante. Il ferme les yeux, paupières pressées contre paupières, pour ne plus voir, luisant à quelques dizaines de centimètres, la bouche entrouverte de John.

C'était trop. Il n'aurait pas dû. Jamais, il n'aurait dû perdre le contrôle. La drogue avait négligemment anéanti toute forme de restriction. Sherlock s'était trouvé nu, son armure brisée. Les barrages, assidûment montés, soudainement écrasés par le flot des émotions. Un désir irrépressible de _toucher_ s'était répandu en lui comme le feu, sur un lac de pétrole.

Jamais Sherlock ne se serait cru capable d'une telle dépravation. D'un tel manque de retenue. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné qu'il y avait en lui une telle _envie_ de John.

John qui dort.

Sherlock ouvre les yeux. De nouveau, il scrute le visage de John.

Sherlock a essayé de dormir, et puisqu'il n'a pas pu, il a quitté son lit et s'est assis, sur le sol, face à John. Là, il a considéré toutes les réactions imaginables que John pourrait avoir à son réveil. Aucune de ces réactions n'était agréable. Toutes avaient un goût âcre de répugnance, d'incompréhension, de gêne dissimulée, de froide ignorance ou de colère violente.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaît, Sherlock a peur d'avoir rompu les liens de confiance, de profonde complicité, qui le liaient encore à John.

Et attendre, impuissant, dans toute l'obscurité de leur chambre, que John se réveille, et que tombe la sentence, c'est plus que ce que Sherlock peut supporter. C'est pourtant tout ce qu'il est encore capable de faire.

Un soupir, John roule sur le côté, les sourcils blonds se froncent sensiblement. Mal de crâne. Nausée, probablement. Quelques minutes de plus, et il se réveillera. Sherlock se penche au-dessus du visage endormi, et se rapproche, lentement. Il est poussé par l'irrépressible envie de respirer le même air que John, juste une dernière fois. Poussé par la conviction profonde qu'il n'y aura pas de nouvelle occasion.

Il arrête sa bouche ouverte à quelques centimètres de celle de John, et lorsque la chaude exhalaison du blond vient caresser ses lèvres, Sherlock ferme douloureusement les yeux. Il aspire la respiration de John, comme assoiffé, et dans sa poitrine, c'est un déchirement violent.

Sherlock s'écarte. Presque brusquement. L'expression peinée de son visage disparaît et laisse place au masque placide du quotidien. Une nouvelle fois, il rehausse le duvet sur ses épaules. Puis il se lève et quitte la chambre, sans avoir provoqué le moindre bruit.

John ouvre les yeux sur un espace vide.

…

« Oui, James. Merci pour tout. Harriet ira mieux dans quelques jours. » Eve lève les yeux, son regard s'arrête, dérouté, sur la silhouette de Sherlock. « Attend une seconde James. » Elle abaisse le combiné du téléphone, les sourcils froncés lorsque l'adolescent traverse la cuisine, se baisse au-dessus de l'évier, ouvre l'eau et avale goulûment au robinet. « Sherlock, va t'habiller. »

Pas de réponse. Un coin de la couverture échappe aux doigts de Sherlock, tandis qu'il boit à s'en faire éclater l'estomac. Le tissu glisse le long de son dos et dévoile une bonne partie de sa nudité.

Eve pousse un soupir outré. A la table de la cuisine, Harriet laisse échapper un "eurk" désabusé. George abaisse le haut de son journal dans un bruit de papier froissé, pour le relever aussitôt à la vue de la paire de fesses impudiquement exposée.

« George, fais quelque chose ! » Eve chuchote furieusement, jetant un bras en direction de l'exhibitionniste. Elle se détourne de la scène, reportant son attention sur l'interlocuteur, James Lestrade, qui patiente au bout du fil. « James, oui, excuse-moi. Oui, oui, Harriet viendra faire une déposition. Lundi ? Bien. »

Sherlock redresse soudainement la tête. Il pose un regard perçant sur Eve, passe le revers de sa main le long de sa mâchoire humide. Abbot Street. Le cadavre de Lucie G. Rousse, robe bleue. Seringue, talons aiguilles sur la moquette touffue. _Le contrat de travail_. Les images lui apparaissent par une suite de flashs précis. Les flics, puis le corps de Lucie G. a descendu trois étages les pieds devant. Les parents sont arrivés, les leurs, Eve, Georges. Et Harriet pleurait.

« Sherlock, couvre ton cul, bordel. » Harriet intime, les yeux rivés sur son bol de céréales.

D'une main distraite, Sherlock attrape le drap qui pend lamentablement sur la moitié de son dos.

« Et les parents ? » Eve demande au combiné. « Pas encore arrivés ? » Elle se tait. « Ah ! » Le trio qui la guette de la cuisine sursaute come un seul homme. « Des français. Oui, je vois, je vois. Quelle horreur. Pauvres parents. Enfin, jamais je n'enverrais ma gamine à l'étranger si j'avais le moindre soupçon qu'elle se drogue. » Elle se tait de nouveau. Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il contourne la table de la cuisine, et vient se courber, à distance, sur l'épaule de Georges. Il plonge un regard perçant dans les colonnes denses du _Daily Telegraph_. « Mais bien sûr ! » Eve poursuit avec véhémence. « Toute seule, dans une ville inconnue ! Londres, en plus ! Tout le monde sait que cette ville grouille de drogués… »

« Maman ! »

Eve, dans le salon, laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise. Harriet a frappé la table du plat de la main. Le lait tangue dangereusement dans son bol, avant de s'immobiliser.

« Overdose. » La voix grave de Sherlock tombe sur le silence de la cuisine comme une sentence. Il déplie le buste, fronçant le nez aux inepties du journal, dont il se détourne dédaigneusement.

« Ce n'est pas une _overdose_. » Harriet siffle dans son bol.

« Techniquement, c'est une overdose, Harriet. » Sherlock déclare d'un ton plat. Son oreille perçoit les sons étouffés de mouvements, là-haut. Sherlock garde les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre. Il repousse obstinément l'envie farouche de tourner son regard vers les escaliers. Dehors, une lourde pluie d'été s'abat sur les jardins.

Dans le salon, Eve a repris un peu de contenance, et débat, chuchotant, avec le Détective Inspecteur James Lestrade, père du bien nommé Gregory, de la meilleure attitude qu'un parent devrait adopter face à son junky d'enfant.

« Elle ne s'est pas fait ça. » Harriet tente de saisir le regard de son presque frère, en vain. Frustrée, elle marmonne méchamment : « Est-ce que t'étais trop perché pour te rappeler quoi que ce soit de la soirée d'hier ? _Elle ne s'est pas fait ça_. »

Sherlock abaisse son regard. Les yeux en amande expriment l'indifférence, la froideur la plus complète.

« Indubitablement. » Il répond, sec. « Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, je me souviens. De tout. »

Au moment même où les mots s'échappent, oublieux, de ses lèvres, Sherlock voudrait les avoir retenus. Du coin de l'œil, il enregistre la présence immobile de John, au bas des marches. Sherlock serre sur lui la couverture. Sans un regard en arrière, il s'élance vers le salon de sa caractéristique démarche, longue, empressée, raide. Il s'affale de tout son long sur le canapé, le duvet soigneusement replié sur sa fine morphologie et ferme les yeux, le visage prostré dans une expression de profonde concentration.

Eve pose le téléphone sur son socle dans un claquement sec. Elle se tourne vers la figure étendue de l'adolescent.

« Sherlock. » Il ne répond pas. « Sherlock, faut-il _sérieusement_ que je t'arrache cette couverture pour que tu ailles enfin enfiler un caleçon ? » Eve demande avec irritation.

« Mauvaise idée, maman. » John s'esclaffe à la cuisine.

Sherlock ouvre les yeux en grand, sous l'effet de la surprise. Il incline le visage vers la cuisine et son regard reste figé sur l'expression amusée de John. John qui se tient debout, derrière Harriet, une main posée sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Ses cheveux, dans la grise clarté qui plane à travers la cuisine, ont des reflets d'argent. Sur sa joue, les marques roses laissées par les plis de l'oreiller. Son corps robuste semble fragile sous le large T-shirt qui lui sert de pyjama. Il semble nauséeux, récalcitrant à la froide lumière du jour, mais lorsqu'il rend à Sherlock son regard, Sherlock est frappé par toute la fière détermination, l'inébranlable loyauté qu'il discerne dans les yeux bleus de son ami.

Sherlock en a le souffle coupé.

John. Si infiniment, immanquablement surprenant. A cet instant, Sherlock ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y rien en ce monde qui pourrait l'étonner davantage que ce regard échangé avec John. Un regard par lequel le blond transmet un flot considérable d'émotions. _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là. Je ne vais pas fuir. Et je ne vais pas te détester. _

Sans pouvoir détacher les yeux du regard captivant de John, Sherlock expire faiblement. Il enregistre à peine la voix d'Eve qui s'adresse au blond. Son corps se détend subitement, libérée d'une nervosité, d'un stress sournois, dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque-là.

Puis John tourne le visage.

« Ça va, mal à la tête seulement. »

La voix de John paraît lointaine lorsqu'il répond à Eve, comme immergée sous une masse d'eau. Sherlock est désemparé, l'espace de quelques secondes, par la perte de ce regard dans le sien. Mais l'impression qu'il laisse, le regard de John, c'est une chaleur lumineuse dans la poitrine de Sherlock. Il n'y a rien de certain, sûrement, le baiser laissera sur la ligne continue de leur amitié des traces indélébiles. Mais John est là. Entier, tel que Sherlock l'a toujours connu. Inébranlable, malgré les excentricités de Sherlock.

Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui importe.

…

John a lutté, depuis le moment où, à demi-enfoncé dans les affres du sommeil, il a ressenti, au-dessus de ses lèvres, la chaude présence d'autres lèvres. Il a lutté lorsqu'il a fallu ouvrir les yeux. Lutté, afin de réfréner la nausée, lourde pesanteur au niveau de son estomac. Il a tangué, debout, au milieu de la chambre, et lorsque son corps a récupéré un minimum de stabilité, il a tourné le visage vers le lit du haut. Le lit de Sherlock.

Vide, le lit de Sherlock. Evidemment.

Il a jeté un regard hagard sur le sol malpropre de la chambre, à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Quand il l'a eu entre les mains, l'appareil a craché une lumière blanche si vive, qu'une myriade de points noirs a instantanément encombré son champ de vision.

Gregory Lestrade. Huit appels manqués, entre 23H20, et 02H33. Une dizaine de texto, aussi.

Les messages se sont déployés sur l'écran du smartphone, et leur contenu est venu s'écraser brutalement sur l'esprit encore engourdi de John.

**23H27 Greg : OU VOUS ETES ? John répond, stp. Tout le monde s'inquiète.**

**23H49 Greg : Vous êtes allés faire des cochonneries, c'est ça ?**

**00H01 Greg : Vous pouvez vous rouler des pelles ici. John. On s'en fout. Mary s'en fout pas. Mais nous on s'en fout. **

**00H23 Greg : Répond. **

**00H26 Greg : Répooooooond.**

**00H28 Greg : JOHN ! **

**00H29 Greg : Attend demain, tu vas voir. **

**02H32 Greg : J'ai eu mon père au tel. Il m'a dit qu'il est avec vous alors… Je suis désolé pour Lucie. Je viens vous voir demain. **

**02H40 Greg : Si c'est ok pour toi. **

**02H44 Greg : C'est ok ? **

**03H03 Greg : A demain, Johnny. **

John a cligné des yeux, hébété. Un court laps de temps, durant lequel il a pu se remémorer péniblement les différents évènements de la soirée, à rebours. L'ambulance, les lumières bleues et tournoyantes de son gyrophare. Le brancard, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Sherlock, assis sur le trottoir, le dos appuyé contre les tibias de John. Sherlock qui tire sur la cigarette, honteusement offerte, du Détective Inspecteur James Lestrade. Le petit appartement, le contrat de travail, et Sherlock, le nez sur le tapis. Et avant cela, les trois étages. Une horreur. Un enfer, ces trois étages. Et avant cela encore, la longue errance à travers les rues de Londres. Graham Street, cet interminable boulevard, le long duquel il a fallu se traîner, et tirer Sherlock. Sherlock drogué. Assoiffé. Luisant de sueur.

Puis finalement, avant cela, le baiser. Une chaleur vivace s'est répandue le long du cou de John, puis dans les profondeurs de sa poitrine, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, lorsqu'il s'est rappelé Sherlock et le baiser. Une chaleur surprenante, un frisson, le long de son échine. Un sentiment de flottement, tandis que les images de cet instant précis sont passées comme une tempête dans sa mémoire. Et avec, tout un panel de sensations, comme imprimées sur sa peau au fer rouge.

Une fois qu'il s'est laborieusement arraché à ce souvenir, John, oublieux de tout autre considération, a ressenti une rude panique à l'idée que Sherlock puisse, à l'instant même, redouter encore la réaction de John.

Ce fut sa première pensée cohérente.

_Rassurer Sherlock_.

Sherlock, son ami le plus cher. Le plus extraordinaire. Celui sans lequel les journées se passeraient, longues et lasses. Mornes et plates. Pas de disputes légères. Ni de rires essoufflés. Pas d'escalade, non plus, ni d'écœurantes expériences. Pas de déductions, pas de mystères. Pas de regards échangés, ni de secrets partagés. Cette présence si forte, la présence de Sherlock inchangée, immuable depuis qu'ils sont enfants, cette présence, si elle venait à disparaître, laisserait un vide, un gouffre à ce point béant, que le monde de John en perdrait tout équilibre, toute raison d'être.

C'est par cette indiscutable certitude que John a décidé de mettre de côté les questions insistantes. Trop de pourquoi. John les a repoussés au plus profond de la conscience, tout en se jurant d'y repenser, un jour, peut-être, au moment le plus opportun.

C'est ainsi qu'il est arrivé à la cuisine, luttant encore contre la peur poignante de croiser _son_ regard et de n'avoir pas la force de lui transmettre toute l'assurance possible. La conviction éternelle que leur amitié est un arbre planté si profond dans le sol qu'il en faudra plus, tellement plus, avant que les racines n'en soient qu'un peu ébranlé.

A présent John a rassuré Sherlock. Un regard, c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu. Subjugué par les capacités insoupçonnées de son propre regard, abasourdi du fait que ce simple regard puisse transporter tant de mots, John a vu la surprise, puis le soulagement, se peindre sur les traits de Sherlock.

Maintenant, les questions sont une rafale enragée, dans la boîte crânienne de John.

Pourquoi Sherlock l'a-t-il embrassé ? C'est la première question. Celle qui se situe au sommet de la pyramide, et engendre de par sa totale improbabilité, toutes les autres questions. Etait-ce seulement la drogue, l'implosion massive, soudaine, de ses neurones aurait-elle ébranlé le cerveau de Sherlock, au point qu'une irrépressible envie de contact l'ait poussé contre la bouche de John ? Ou bien autre chose ? Et qu'est-ce _qu'autre chose _? Est-ce qu'un _autre chose _est envisageable d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas interdit ?

Sherlock se fout bien de l'interdit, cela, John le sait. S'il fallait en venir à de telles considérations, le fait qu'ils aient été élevé comme deux frères lui échapperait probablement. Mais Sherlock se fout aussi de toutes les _autres choses_ qui trouvent une place première dans les méandres des relations humaines. Sherlock est un ami, s'il veut s'en donner la peine. Le reste n'est qu'ennui pour lui.

Une perte de temps inenvisageable. Un boulet, que l'esprit traîne au pied.

Mais si Wiggins avait raison ? _S'il avait raison ?_ John ne peut s'empêcher de penser, son cœur palpitant entre les côtes. _S'il avait raison ? Si, par le plus grand des hasards, Wiggins avait raison ? Si Sherlock avait envie ? S'il en avait besoin ? _

_Ou bien_, John s'arrache à la scandaleuse rengaine qui se joue dans sa tête, _ou bien_, définitivement, il y a entre Sherlock et Moriartyune intimité que John n'avait pas soupçonnée. Les sens du jeune génie ayant été démesurément confus, Sherlock aurait alors pris John pour… Non. Impossible. _John. _C'est _John_, que Sherlock appelait.

Cette pensée embrase les joues du jeune homme, comme on craque une allumette.

Sherlock appelait John, et John aime cette idée. John voudrait chasser la voix qui lui murmure, insidieusement, que John aime cette idée. Trop tard. Les questions, en son esprit, prennent un tout autre tournant. Il y a bien trop d'éléments, dans toute cette histoire de baiser, que John aime, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer, et d'une façon bien trop évidente, bien trop pressante, comme une terrifiante envie de sauter la tête la première dans le passé.

Se retrouver auprès du feu. Le feu de camp_. Romantique_.

John s'inflige une claque mentale.

« Bois, John. »

John abaisse les yeux sur la tasse fumante qu'Eve a déposé sur la table de la cuisine. Il ouvre les mains, encercle de ses doigts le mug brûlant et tend le nez au-dessus de la vapeur qui s'en échappe. Une odeur âcre, répugnante, envahit ses narines. L'effluve suffit à chasser l'oppressante tornade des questionnements intérieurs.

« Maman ? » Tout en parlant, John lève les yeux. Sherlock, assis en face de lui dans une robe de chambre couleur prune, fronce le nez au-dessus de son propre breuvage. « J'avais espéré que ma gueule de bois s'en tienne au mal de crâne. Tu sais ? Eviter le vomi. »

Un sourire en coin, furtif, apparaît, puis disparaît sur le visage de Sherlock. C'est tout juste si John n'a pas manqué le pli amusé, à la pointe de ces yeux en amande.

Eve braque un doigt autoritaire sur les tasses.

« Buvez. Tous les deux. » Elle tourne dans la cuisine comme un lion en cage, ramassant sur son passage les vestiges du petit déjeuner. Elle semble vibrante d'une fureur contrôlée. « Quand on ne sait pas boire, on s'abstient. C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit à votre père. » Dans le salon Georges hume, approbateur. « Seize ans. Seize ans et ça boit à s'en rendre malade. »

Elle se stoppe devant l'évier encombré, considère l'amoncellement de vaisselle avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Vous ferez la vaisselle. » Eve tranche avec aplomb. « Et quand vous aurez fait la vaisselle, vous irez ranger _et nettoyer_ le dépotoir qui vous sert de chambre. »

John la suit du regard, désorienté.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ? » Elle ne répond pas. « En plus t'y mets jamais les pieds dans cette chambre. »

Le regard qu'elle lui jette laisse John sans voix.

Il se tourne vers Sherlock, un appel à l'aide silencieux. Sherlock éloigne la tasse de sa bouche, déglutit la gorgée de tisane, le visage froissé de répugnance.

« Infect. » Il marmonne.

« Sherlock. » John incline la tête du côté de sa mère. Elle s'est immobilisée devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, semblant scruter un point vague à travers le rideau de pluie.

Sherlock suit le regard de John. Un instant, il observe la forme évanescente de sa presque mère, vêtue d'une robe de chambre aux contours fluides, blanc crémeux. Puis il se racle la gorge, et se lance dans l'un de ses monologues en torpille, hachés, percutants par l'absence d'oxygène qu'ils impliquent.

« Mamanest terriblement inquiète pour nous, John. Depuis hier soir, elle est hantée à l'idée que l'un de nous trois, » D'un hochement du menton, il inclus Harriet à la démonstration. « puisse un jour être à la place de Lucie G. Elle ressent une profonde culpabilité parce qu'elle a eu au téléphone la mère Anderson, un peu plus tôt ce matin, et que celle-ci lui a probablement fait un sermon sur toute la mauvaise influence que nous, les Watson, avons sur son pauvre bébé. Maman s'en veut de nous avoir laissé sortir, parce que tes notes en mathématiques et en biologie ont sensiblement baissé et que le léger différent que j'ai eu avec Mr. Andrews, cet incapable _ignorant_ qui ose encore se faire appeler _professeur_, m'a valu trois points de moins dans ma moyenne de chimie. » Sherlock avale une rapide goulée d'air, puis reprend aussitôt. « Elle veut que l'on soit propres, ordonnés, et polis, que notre chambre respire la fraîcheur, et si elle pouvait nous enfermer dans le confortable cocon de sa maison jusqu'à notre _mort_, elle le ferait volontiers, ne serait-ce que pour nous assurer une fin douce et confortable. Nous n'aurons plus le droit de boire, de sentir la cigarette _et _de manger de la pizza pendant un bon moment. Et… » Sherlock ralentit le flot de sa tirade, les sourcils soudainement froncés sur la surface du plan de travail. « Si j'en crois l'horrible en-tête des papiers que maman a imprimé ce matin… Nous allons être envoyés… _En colonie de vacances_. »

L'espace d'un instant, un silence pesant flotte sur la cuisine. Puis Sherlock s'expulse de sa chaise, les poings crispés dans une rage littéralement explosée hors de lui.

« Tu ne vas pas m'envoyer en _colonie de vacances_ ! »

John et Harriet ont bondi, stupéfaits.

Le rugissement indigné de Sherlock retenti jusqu'au salon. George ferme son journal dans un mouvement brusque, résolu, et se hâte jusqu'à la cuisine afin de s'élever dignement aux côtés de son épouse.

« Calme, Sherlock. » Il tente avec douceur, les mains tendues en avant dans un geste d'apaisement. Il semble le dresseur chevronné d'un animal sauvage. « Pas plus de drame qu'il n'en faut, s'il te plaît. »

Eve et Sherlock sont figés dans une bataille de regard pénétrante.

« Il est hors de question que vous restiez, toi et ton frère, comme deux larves sales, devant la télé, deux mois durant. » La voix d'Eve, grave, chargée de colère.

« Je ne regarde _jamais_ la télévision. » Sherlock rétorque aussi sec.

« Menteur. » Harriet souffle.

Elle pousse un miaulement de douleur lorsque, sous la table, le talon nu de John vient percuter sa cheville.

« Menteur. » Eve soutient l'accusation de sa fille. « Il suffit que John te prenne par les sentiments pour que vous passiez vos journées entières devant une série télévisée assommante, _et _! » Son index tranche l'air dans un geste qui coupe court aux contestations informulées de Sherlock. « _Et_, je me fiche totalement du fait que tu passes plus de temps à critiquer la stupide série qu'à effectivement _regarder_, tu restes, à mes yeux, devant la télévision. » Elle reprend son souffle et avant que Sherlock n'ait pu parler à nouveau, elle dit : « Et entend moi bien mon chéri, je n'ai _rien_ contre tes expérimentations et expériences en tout genre, mais votre chambre n'est pas un _foutu_ laboratoire de chimie. Voilà. Je veux que vous respiriez l'air pur. Je veux que tu fasses du _sport_. » Sherlock ouvre la bouche sur une exclamation terrifiée. « Oui monsieur, du _sport_. Et je veux vous savoir, toi et John, le plus loin possible de cette ville polluée, et de toutes les mauvaises ondes qui s'y trouvent. Plus de drogue ! » Eve jette une main rageuse au-devant d'elle. « Je ne sais pas pour quelle espèce d'imbécile tu prends ta mère, Sherlock, mais je ne suis pas suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'effroyable largeur de tes pupilles, hier ! Voilà ! » Elle répète. « Punition ! »

Le regard de Sherlock tombe aussitôt. Il fixe ses pieds nus, comme ébranlé par la brute révélation que cette femme qu'il chérit et respecte a compris le honteux abaissement auquel il s'est livré la veille.

Et Eve ne s'arrête pas à cela. Elle poursuit, imperturbable, forte de l'aveu silencieux de Sherlock. Elle se tourne vers John. Le blond rapetisse sur sa chaise.

« _John_. » Le prénom de son fils jaillit de ses lèvres comme un coup de hache. « Au nom du ciel, comment as-tu pu le laisser se mettre dans un état pareil ? »

John ouvre la bouche. Puis la referme aussitôt. Non. Il n'a pas d'excuse.

« Lui, » Elle pointe Sherlock d'un doigt accusateur. « Je sais que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Malgré tout son génie, il est une tête brûlée, cet enfant. Mais _toi _? J'attendais mieux de ta part. Et non. Monsieur boit tant qu'il défonce à coups de poing le visage d'un ami ! »

John frémit de la tête aux orteils.

« Moriarty n'est pas mon… »

« _Tut _! Tais-toi ! » Elle a plaqué un doigt sévère contre sa propre bouche. « Peu importe ! Ami, ennemi, il pourrait être un parfait inconnu que ça ne changerait absolument pas la donne _John Hamish Watson _! Tu l'as défiguré, sombre crétin ! »

George, appuyé contre le bord de l'évier, les bras croisés sur son ventre replet, grimace avec compassion.

« Il était à deux doigts de violer Sherlock ! » John exulte, se levant à son tour, tremblant, repoussant vivement la voix intérieure qui lui murmure que cette partie-là est encore à confirmer. « J'étais censé le laisser faire ? »

Harriet lâche un "Quoi ? " révolté. Sherlock abandonne la contemplation de ses orteils, pour couler un regard effaré en direction du blond. Pour sûr, cette _partie-là_ s'était effacée de sa mémoire.

« Non ! » La voix d'Eve retentit dans la cuisine. Elle semble horripilée par la simple mention d'une telle éventualité. « Mais tu pourrais user d'un peu plus de _diplomatie_, John. Tu uses de la violence comme l'unique solution à toute confrontation. _Sauf_, pour Sherlock. Dommage. Une bonne claque lui remettrait les idées en place, à ton imbécile de frère ! »

« _Imbécile_ ? » Sherlock souffle avec découragement.

« Oui. » Eve rétorque avec plus de calme, la poitrine soulevée par de profondes inspirations. « Assez stupide pour avaler n'importe quoi, et te laisser entraîner par un garçon bien plus âgé. » Elle prend une nouvelle inspiration, et cette fois, l'air semble se briser dans sa gorge. Un reflet vitreux est soudainement apparu sur la surface de ses yeux. « Tu _sais_, Sherlock, que tu ne dois pas prendre ce genre de risque. _Tu le sais_, chéri. Je suis… Je suis… » Elle saisit les pans de sa robe de chambre et les rabat soigneusement sur sa poitrine. Elle se laisse aller dans l'étreinte de George, qui a ouvert les bras, derrière elle. « Je suis déçue. Vous m'avez déçu, tous les deux. Je ne dis pas que _tout_ est de votre faute. Ce Moriarty avait certainement mérité que tu lui défonces la gueule, John. Et je suis _fière_ que vous ayez rejoint votre sœur pour la soutenir hier, en pleine nuit, et dans l'état dans lequel vous étiez. Mais… » Elle secoue la tête doucement. « Mais vous vous êtes mis dans une situation dangereuse. Bien trop dangereuse. »

Sherlock mord sa lèvre inférieure, incapable de lever le regard vers l'immanquable désarroi de sa petite mère d'adoption. John, à quelques pas de lui, paraît tout autant démuni.

« J'ai eu Madame Lambert au téléphone. »

Lorsque le nom de sa psychiatre parvient à ses oreilles, Sherlock plisse les yeux, plus inconfortable encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

« Elle est déçue, elle aussi. Nous avons beaucoup discuté. J'ai convenu avec elle que je ne vais pas vous séparer l'un de l'autre, je sais que ce genre de punition ne vous ferait pas le moindre bien. » Eve croise leur regard et s'attarde sur l'expression de soulagement qui éclaire respectivement leurs deux jeunes visages. « Néanmoins, vous serez séparés de cette bande de joyeux délinquants qui vous accompagne partout. Pendant un mois. »

Sherlock enfonce son visage entre ses longues mains blanches, l'air plus abattu que jamais.

« Un mois. » John répète, hagard. « Où ? »

« En Irlande. » Eve redresse le menton, semblant soudainement majestueuse dans sa prise de décision. « Le parc national du comté de Kerry accueille de nombreux camps de vacances durant l'été, et il s'étale sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres de forêt. Vous aurez de l'espace, de l'air pur, des rivières, des montagnes… » Elle soupire de soulagement à cette simple idée que tant de fraîche nature puisse ceindre ses deux garçons. « Des activités sportives, des excursions sauvages et des cours de soutiens. Ce sera passionnant. » Elle ajoute, finalement souriante.

John et Sherlock échangent un regard de suppliciés.

« _Excursions sauvages_ ? » Sherlock répète sous la voûte de ses doigts entrecroisés. « C'est quoi, un slogan publicitaire ? » Il demande, cynique.

Eve roule de yeux, blasée.

« Survie ? Camping sauvage ? Ce genre de choses. Tu boudes _maintenant_, mais je suis absolument certaine que c'est exactement le type d'activité qui vous conviens, à toi comme à John. Vous pourrez… » Elle mouline du poignet, agrémentant son propos. « Batifoler dans tous les sens, construire des tas de choses très utiles avec trois fois rien. Si, si. C'est ce qu'il vous faut. De toute façon, » Elle ajoute, se détachant de la chaude embrassade de son mari. « C'est une punition. Non négociable, les chéris. »

Eve passe devant eux, se traçant un chemin obstiné vers les escaliers. Lorsque son pied atteint la première marche, elle se retourne, assénant un dernier point.

« Vous partez dans trois jours. » Sherlock se laisse tomber sur une chaise, achevé. John glisse vers Harriet un regard empreint de regret. « N'oubliez pas la vaisselle. Et votre chambre ! »

…

Sherlock fait les cent pas. Il fait les cent pas dans une chambre que tout un chacun peut traverser en trois enjambées. Il tourne, tourne en rond, butant contre le bureau, puis le lit, puis l'armoire, puis le bureau, puis le lit, puis l'armoire, ainsi de suite.

Jusqu'à ce que son tibia heurte le tuyau de l'aspirateur vrombissant.

« _Aïe_ ! » Sherlock grimace. « John ! »

Le blond redresse la tête brusquement.

« _Quoi _! » John laisse tomber le manche de l'appareil dans un geste rageur. « J'essaie de passer l'aspirateur Sherlock, _pour l'amour du ciel_ ! Arrête de tourner en rond, c'est ridicule. »

Sherlock le dévisage un moment, surpris d'être ainsi rabroué. Puis il hausse les épaules, reprend la course effrénée de sa ronde. Ridicule. Petite. Ronde. John lâche un juron silencieux, ramasse le manche de l'aspirateur et reprend le nettoyage. L'aspirateur fuse aux quatre vents, sur la moquette de leur chambre.

« Elle ne peut pas nous faire ça, John. » Sherlock tonne, sa voix couvrant à peine les _voooooh_ de l'infernal appareil. John secoue la tête de droite à gauche, muet. « C'est une blague. C'est seulement pour nous faire peur. Elle ne va pas le faire. » Il se laisse tomber sur le lit de John, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, afin d'éviter toute collision avec le sommier de son propre lit. « Maman est incapable de survivre une semaine sans ses _bébés_. » Il ponctue le dernier mot d'une mimique grotesque.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'attardent sur le dos de John. Pensif, il observe le mouvement régulier des muscles qui roulent, sous le t-shirt. Progressivement, le regard perçant de Sherlock descend, parcoure la longue voûte de la colonne vertébrale, et s'arrête. Il s'arrête à l'endroit où la courbe des fesses, dissimulées par le caleçon, émerge du t-shirt et surplombe la ligne galbée des cuisses.

Sherlock baisse les yeux.

D'un coup de poignet sec, John débranche l'aspirateur.

« Non, Sherlock. Elle avait l'air décidé. » John enroule consciencieusement le fil électrique autour de la machine. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. C'est pas une blague. »

Les paupières de Sherlock tombent comme deux stores subitement fermés. Son visage exprime une peine immense.

« Elle ne peut pas nous faire _ça_. » Il souffle, rompu.

John s'assied à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester en robe de chambre toute la journée ? » Il demande, le regard en biais.

« J'ai _tellement _de choses à faire _ici_ ! » Sherlock frappe ses cuisses, frustré. En un bond, il est debout, les mains affairées à la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. « Il y a mon… » Il s'arrête, tend une main vers la fenêtre de leur chambre. « Il y a cette voiture. Qui me suit _partout_. » John fronce les sourcils. « Et il y a Lucie. Excuse-moi, _le cadavre _de Lucie. »

La robe de chambre échoue sur le tapis dans un bruissement étouffé.

John baisse les yeux.

Sherlock, du coin de l'œil, constate que John a baissé les yeux. Il claque de la langue contre ses dents, agacé. Que déduire des yeux baissés de John ? Tout et rien. _Rien_, surtout.

« Et Moriarty ? » John demande, amer.

Sherlock repousse le tiroir de la commode avec humeur, enfile un caleçon, tire un jean rêche sur le profil saillant de ses hanches, passe un débardeur par-dessus ses boucles folles et se glisse dans une chemise bleu nuit. Le tissu ondule, leste, sur ses épaules.

« Jim ? » Le ton est détaché. « Si j'en crois notre mère, tu t'es chargé de ce problème, John. »

La mâchoire inférieure de John est secouée d'un frémissement nerveux. Il maudit intérieurement toute la malice que sous-entend ce ton détaché de Sherlock.

« C'est tout ? » Il dit, avec tout le flegme dont il est capable. « Il est peut-être à l'hôpital. » Du regard, John suit les doigts de Sherlock tandis qu'il boutonne, un à un, les boutons de sa chemise. « Tu es sûrement inquiet. Pour… Tu sais. Sa santé. »

Sherlock coule vers John un regard gris, bleu, vert, translucide. Si clair. Par un fait étrange, le souffle de John reste coincé dans sa gorge. La voix de Sherlock, lorsqu'il parle, est incroyablement grave. Chaque mot, distinct, est articulé avec une précision quasi théâtrale.

« Je ne couche pas avec Jim Moriarty, John. Je n'ai aucune espèce d'attirance pour un individu qui, malgré des capacités intellectuelles honorables, satisfait une piteuse ambition dans le commerce de produits illicites. Il est un être déplorable, et je suis ravi que tu m'en aies débarrassé lorsque… J'étais dans l'incapacité de le faire moi-même. »

Ils se dévisagent. John retient encore son souffle, de peur qu'il ne sorte avec la force du soulagement qu'il ressent. Il y a un sourire rusé dans les yeux de Sherlock.

Puis la porte s'ouvre.

« Euuhm… Toc toc ? » Gregory Lestrade. Sherlock roule des yeux vers le plafond. John expire bruyamment. « Je… Si je dérange, je peux… » Gregory gesticule évasivement du pouce au-dessus de son épaule.

« Entre ! » Sherlock clame, sans un regard pour le nouveau venu. Il fouille la veste de John, pendue à la chaise du bureau. En vain, visiblement. « John, cigarette ? »

John agite la tête, négatif. Sur son front, les mèches blondes, pas tout à fait une frange, dansent et retombent devant ses yeux. Ça chatouille, dans le ventre de Sherlock.

« Tiens. »

L'attention de Sherlock, tractée vers Gregory par la grâce d'une force surhumaine. Le jeune homme tend une clope, du bout des doigts.

Sherlock s'en saisit, vorace. Il coince le filtre en ses lèvres, son regard erre fébrilement sur le bureau à la recherche d'un briquet, avant que Greg ne lui en fournisse un. Le briquet craque. Le filet ondoyant d'une fumée bleutée s'élève dans l'air de la chambre.

« Sherlock, ouvre la fenêtre, s'il te plaît. » La voix de John, lorsqu'il énonce sa requête, est faible. Douce. Comme lointaine. John est soulagé.Il est libéré d'un poids, John. _Je ne couche pas avec Jim Moriarty, John._ John sourit. « Greg ! » Il se lève, donne une tape légère sur la paume tendue de Gregory. « Comment ça va, mec ? Je peux t'en prendre une ? » Il ajoute, pointant du doigt la poche de son ami.

Greg fixe John un instant. Puis son regard se déplace lentement jusque Sherlock, dont le profil est accoudé, nonchalant, au rebord de fenêtre. Puis il fixe John à nouveau. Puis il sort une cigarette. Une cigarette qu'il avance vers la bouche de John avec un haussement de sourcil inquisiteur.

Le sourire de John demeure intact lorsqu'il capture la tige entre ses dents.

« Ça va. » Greg acquiesce, l'œil sévère. « Ça va, ça va. » Il ajoute, tirant sur sa propre cigarette. « Comment va Harriet ? » Il expire une fumée blanchâtre. « Elle était étalée sur le canapé, quand je suis entré, j'ai pas osé lui demander… Vous savez, comment… Elle va. »

A la fenêtre, Sherlock feuillette le contrat de travail de Lucie Gauzeire. John tire la chaise de dessous le bureau, invitant l'intrus à poser son derrière. Puis il se laisse tomber sur la moquette.

« Elle va bien. » Il répond. « Je suppose. Elle a perdu sa meilleure amie, ça doit être… dur. »

Il y a un silence. Sherlock tourne une page. John visualise Sherlock, allongé sur le lit du Lucie G., mort. Il se racle la gorge.

« Tu sais comme elle est. » John ajoute, précipitamment. « Elle est très forte. »

Gregory hoche la tête, sourcils froncés.

« Une overdose, c'est ça ? Dans le journal, ils disent que c'est sans doute un suicide, parce qu'elle ne se droguait pas régulièrement. Atroce. » Il se tait un instant, puis reprend, appuyant son propos, l'air doucereux. « _Mary_ a été secoué par la nouvelle. Elle est _affreusement _mal, tu sais. »

John grince des dents. _Greg, remballe tes foutus sous-entendus, nom de Dieu._

Sherlock laisse échapper un ricanement. Gregory braque sur lui un regard assassin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Holmes ? » Il fulmine. « Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas participer à la conversation, nous dire _franchement _ce qu'il y a de marrant ? »

Sherlock lui rend son regard, moqueur et indifférent. Son mégot est expulsé par la fenêtre, d'une pichenette experte. Le contrat de travail, balancé sur le lit dans un _flop_ distinct.

« Si tu insistes. » Sherlock enfonce les mains dans les poches de son jean. Le cœur de John bondit d'appréhension.A présent, il donnerait cher pour que cette discussion ne se départisse pas de ses sous-entendus. «Je trouve _marrant_, Lestrade, les procédés peu subtils que tu emploies pour t'insinuer dans la vie privée de tes amis. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. John ? »

John n'est pas certain de la teinte qu'a pris son propre visage, plutôt écarlate ? Ou bien livide ? Il avale sa salive avec difficulté, les yeux résolument baissés sur sa cigarette qui se consume, au-dessus du cendrier.

« Je suis navré pour… Mary. » Les mots s'extirpent de la bouche de John à grand peine. « Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Non plus. »

Les yeux de Gregory passent rapidement de John à Sherlock, puis de Sherlock à John. Il semble sous le choc.

« Quoi ? » Il proteste finalement. « Vous n'allez pas me dire ce qui se passe entre vous ? Sérieusement ? » Il ajoute, se tournant vers John. Cette fois-ci, John est certain : livide. Il est probablement livide. « Je suis votre pote, les mecs ! Je sais que c'est votre vie privée, ok, j'admets, pardon Sherlock. » Il rumine sur un ton convenu. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous _embrasser _devant Mary et moi la veille, et le lendemain jouer les innocents, comme si j'avais rêvé. Et je n'ai _pas_ rêvé. Mary m'a chialé dessus toute la putain de nuit. » Il prend une grande inspiration. Puis expire. « Alors ? Allez, dites-moi, vous savez que je ne vais pas… vous juger, ou… Enfin, j'ai rien contre les gays, quoi. »

C'en est trop. Les jambes de John s'activent comme un ressort. Il est debout en un rien de temps, les jointures de ses poings blanchies, prêtes à rencontrer la proéminente mâchoire de Gregory Lestrade.

« _Personne_ n'est _gay_, Greg. » La voix de John tremble légèrement lorsqu'il parle. « Maintenant si tu veux bien tirer ton _foutu_ nez hors de la merde d'autrui _pour une fois_, ce serait bien. Ce serait bien. » Il répète. « Ce serait _fantastique_. »

Gregory ne quitte pas des yeux ces deux poings étroitement serrés aux côtés de John.

« Je… Ok. Je suis désolé. » Il murmure, réalisant soudainement l'énormité de son erreur. Comprenant _enfin _qu'il s'est aventuré sur un terrain sauvage. Inexploré. Gregory passe une main le long de sa nuque, tandis que John glisse jusqu'au sol, comme liquéfié. « Alors, » Greg reprend sur un ton faussement léger. Sherlock hausse un sourcil sceptique. « Vous en pensez quoi, vous deux ? Un suicide ? »

John frotte ses yeux d'une main, tremblotant encore, espérant chasser de son esprit les traces de la franche torture mentale qu'il vient de subir. Sherlock récupère le contrat de travail, le tend à Gregory, une expression des plus neutres peinte sur son visage laiteux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Greg demande, avant de baisser les yeux sur le document en question. Un court instant, puis il appréhende la teneur du papier qu'il tient entre les mains. Il aspire une exclamation de surprise. « _Vous avez volé une morte ?_ »

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait encore quelque utilité, Gregory. » Sherlock répond avec sarcasme. « Moi, en revanche, j'ai besoin de ce document. »

« _Pourquoi _? » Greg s'exclame. « Si mon père apprend que tu as volé ce truc… »

« Il l'apprendra. » Sherlock coupe. Gregory pâlit. « Quand j'aurai pu prouver que la mort de Lucie Gauzeire est en fait, plutôt qu'un suicide, un meurtre. »

John incline la tête en direction du jeune génie. Il semble tout à la fois épuisé, intrigué et profondément gêné.

« Sherlock, on part en colonie de vacances dans trois jours. Tu te rappelles ? »

Un éclat de rire échappe à Gregory. Il est persuadé que John vient d'émettre une bonne vanne.

« Oui, John, je me rappelle. » Sherlock rétorque, sur un ton exagérément paternaliste. « Trois jours, c'est suffisant, merci bien. »

« Attendez… » Greg paraît voguer sur les flots de l'incertitude. « Vous vous payez ma tête ? »

Sherlock effectue un rapide mouvement de la tête, irrité. « Absolument pas. Trop long à expliquer. » Il tranche. Il se remet à parcourir la pièce de long en large, enjambant les genoux de John tous les deux pas. « Lucie G., jeune fille au pair française, vingt-deux ans, retrouvée morte d'une overdose d'héroïne dans son appartement. Mais elle ne se drogue pas. Ne fume pas. Ne boit pas. Un suicide ? Non. Lorsque l'on est expatrié, loin de ses proches, amis, famille, on ne se suicide pas sans laisser une note. Elle aurait pu envoyer un texto, mais sincèrement, quel sorte d'idiot enverrait un texto à sa famille, ou _qui que ce soit_, avant de se tuer ? Elle est française, c'est une romantique, pas de texto, une lettre. Il n'y avait pas de lettre. » Il interrompt la course folle de son monologue. « John, il n'y avait pas de lettre, n'est-ce pas ? » Du menton, John nie. « Bien. Elle avait la garde de deux petites filles, Clara, sept ans, et Alice, cinq ans. Si j'en crois les horribles gribouillages qui couvrent les murs de son appartement, Lucie G. était émotionnellement attachée à ces deux enfants. » Sherlock fronce le nez. « Un point de moins en faveur du suicide. Si elle les aime, elle n'a pas de raison de les fuir. Alors _pourquoi_ et _comment _s'est-elle payée un appartement ? Une jeune fille au pair, ainsi que l'indique l'intitulé de l'emploi, est nourrie, logée, blanchie. Pourquoi s'exclurait-elle d'un confort gagné d'avance ? _John !_ » Sherlock fait un tour complet sur lui-même, chacune de ses mains pointant sur John un index expectatif.

John glisse une main dans sa tignasse blonde et agrippe les mèches avec une certaine détermination. Il cherche.

« La famille d'accueil l'a arnaquée, elle se retrouve à dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier. Elle est trop vieille pour Poudlard, alors elle préfère trouver un job à mi-temps, économiser et se payer une misérable chambre. Qui vaut toujours mieux que le placard sous l'escalier. »

John soupire, satisfait de sa réponse.

Sherlock le fixe silencieusement.

« John, qui est Poudlard ? »

« C'était une blague, Sherlock. Tu sais ? _Harry Potter_. Je t'ai prêté le tome 1 quand on avait… Huit ans. »

Sherlock hausse les sourcils. Gregory hausse lui aussi les sourcils, dans l'attente d'une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Non, j'ai… » Sherlock secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu l'as effacé, c'est ça ? » John revêt une expression des plus offensées. « _Sherlock_ ! T'as effacé _Harry Potter_ de ton foutu palais mental ? »

Sherlock hausse les épaules avec détachement, John lâche un éclat de rire léger. Le jeune génie reprend ses piétinements de forcené.

« Mis à part ce stupide aparté, ton commentaire était intéressant, merci John. Oui, Lucie G. aurait pu être victime de négligences, seulement, elle était l'employée de Caroline et William Elderkin. _Elle_, institutrice dans le lycée pour jeunes filles _Beverly Brook_, à Barnes. _Lui_, haut fonctionnaire de la City. Le contrat de travail stipule que la jeune Lucie G. bénéficie d'une grande chambre, avec salle de bain privative, télévision et internet, dans leur ravissante maison au 32, _Cleveland Gardens Road_, à Barnes. Je ne doute pas qu'elle ait profité de ces _ravissantes_ commodités un temps. Mais elle a déménagé. _Pourquoi_, et avec quel argent ? Nous en revenons au point de départ. »

Sherlock fait une pause, la tranche de ses longues mains jointes pressée contre ses lèvres. Il sonde le vide de ses yeux de chat, songeur. John roule une cigarette, perdu dans de sérieuses considérations intérieures. Greg pivote de droite à gauche sur la chaise tournante, provoquant un concert de grincements récurrents.

Subitement, Sherlock se rue sur la porte de leur chambre. Il l'ouvre à la volée, étire le cou en direction des escaliers.

« _Harriet !_ »

Un silence, puis la voix d'Harriet monte du rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu peux pas descendre ces _foutus_ escaliers comme tout le monde, au lieu de gueuler !? » Elle gueule.

« Non, » Sherlock réplique pour lui-même, scandalisé le manque de praticité total d'une telle suggestion. « C'est contraire à tout logique. »

La jeune fille grimpe les escaliers, appesantissant son pas sur chacune des marches, témoignant ainsi de son irritabilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle demande, sèchement.

« Entre. »

Sherlock s'engouffre dans la chambre, suivi d'Harriet, qui pose le regard sur John, puis sur Gregory. Gregory qui dévoile ses dents sous un sourire ravageur. Harriet le dévisage froidement.

« Je suis en _deuil_, Gregory. »

Il supprime le sourire. Baisse les yeux.

« Bon, » Harriet croise les bras sous sa poitrine. « votre chambre est propre, alléluia, bravo les garçons. » Elle se tourne vers Sherlock. « Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas fait monter pour ça. »

Sherlock est piqué à vif par la remarque.

« Comme si j'étais capable d'une telle puérilité. » Il rétorque, venimeux. « Assieds-toi, et dis-moi _pourquoi_ et _comment_ Lucie G. a emménagé sur Abbot Street, un appartement situé à plus d'une heure de métro d'un lieu de travail qui lui offrait toutes les commodités qu'une jeune fille au pair naïve, issue d'une respectable famille française, peut souhaiter ? »

Harriet le gratifie d'une œillade soupçonneuse.

« Vraiment, Sherlock, tu comptes résoudre ça en trois jours ? »

Sherlock prend une large inspiration par les narines, ferme les paupières, les mains sur les hanches.

« Oui. » Il répond finalement. Un sourire serein étire la courbe de ses lèvres.

…

**La suite, VITE. C'est promis. C'est une véritable promesse. Je n'aurai aucune excuse à vous soumettre si le chapitre 8 ne débarque pas hyper, super vite. Par contre, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sur une Case fic, autrement dit, pas l'intention de m'attarder sur l'enquête. Je n'en dis pas plus (quoi que j'en meurs d'envie), une fois de plus, merci de me lire. Ecrire cette fic, c'est une panacée :D **

**Avec plaisir, je recevrai : les menaces de mort, les insultes, les pot-de-vin. **

**Merci, merci, merci ! **

**Avec amour. **

**Froggy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le détective inspecteur James Lestrade cligne des yeux. Il est fasciné par la formidable exaltation juvénile qui émane de Sherlock Holmes. Le jeune garçon paraît gonflé de fierté, comme porté par l'inébranlable certitude du succès. Une fébrilité maladive l'agite, les longs doigts blancs, parcourus de tremblements. Les yeux en amande, ceints d'une fatigue inavouée, longue de plusieurs jours, probablement.

Lestrade détourne le visage, et pose sur John Watson un regard inquiet. L'adolescent, à la lumière terne des néons, semble pâle. Plus jeune encore, qu'il n'est déjà. Les cheveux blonds tombent sur son front comme des brins de paille. Il mâchonne la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure, témoignant d'une évidente impatience, d'une joyeuse appréhension. Dans ses yeux, la même profonde fatigue. L'attention du policier est retenue pas l'éclat de la saisissante lueur, qu'il perçoit dans ces grands yeux bleus de John Watson.

Une admiration sans borne.

Par l'influence d'un magnétisme puissant, le regard de John revient à Sherlock, lumineux, amusé, confiant.

Le regard de John Watson est confiant.

C'est cela, toutes autres considérations mis à part, qui inquiète soudainement le détective inspecteur James Lestrade.

« John, de quoi parle-t-il ? » Lestrade demande finalement. Soucieux, terriblement soucieux.

Toute l'excitation qui semblait l'habiter quitte instantanément Sherlock. Devant le bureau de l'inspecteur, il lâche un soupire de frustration.

« J'ai pourtant parlé _anglais_ ! » Il fait volte-face vers John, les paumes tournées au plafond dans un geste d'incompréhension. « _John_, pourquoi sont-ils tous si… »

« _Sherlock_. » John coupe, autoritaire. Il fait un pas en avant, se plaçant entre l'inspecteur et le jeune génie. « Navré James, Sherlock et moi-même nous sommes _épuisés_, » Il coule un regard accusateur en direction de son ami. « mais c'est pour vous rapporter des preuves solides que nous nous sommes privés de sommeil. Pendant deux jours. » Sherlock lève les yeux au plafond, d'emblée irrité par la platitude de tels propos. John poursuit : « Lucie Gauzeire ne s'est pas tuée. Elle a été assassinée. »

Les yeux de James Lestrade font de brefs aller-retours entre les deux adolescents. Il fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, semblant se raviser.

Sherlock trépigne d'impatience.

« Ecoutez, les garçons, » Le ton que prend l'inspecteur est à ce point paternaliste que Sherlock en frémit de dégoût. « Je vous apprécie beaucoup, vous le savez. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis de Greg. » Il ajoute, riant un peu. « Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Scotland Yard n'est pas un terrain de jeu, mon équipe croule sous une montagne d'affaires en cours, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos enfantillages. » Il saisit la flopée de feuillets qui traîne sur le devant du bureau, l'air affairé. « On en parle une prochaine fois ? Un prochain barbecue, peut-être ? »

Sherlock passe au-devant de John avec un tel empressement que la capuche de son sweatshirt tombe sur son cou, dévoilant la masse ronde et moelleuse de ses boucles brunes. L'objet qu'il dépose sur la table de métal émet un _clac _sonore. Lestrade se penche, observe avec un mélange d'agacement et de contrition mêlés la petite figurine _Hello Kitty_ qui ballotte un moment sur la surface plate, puis se fige.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Une clé USB, _Inspecteur_. » Sherlock rétorque sèchement. « Elle contient une série de films parfaitement insignifiants, qui vous éclaireront cependant sur le genre de relation que Lucie Gauzeire entretenait avec son employeur, William Elderkin. Une relation qui a fortuitement entraîné sa mort, j'en ai peur. »

Lorsqu'il saisit le regard de l'inspecteur, John acquiesce silencieusement, les bras fermement croisés sur le torse. Lestrade prend entre ses doigts l'enfantine figurine rose. Du siège qui accueille son derrière, il jette à Sherlock un regard suspicieux.

« Vous deux, je peux vous assurer que si vous vous payez ma tête… »

Il n'achève pas sa phrase. Un sourire en coin, railleur, passe sur le visage de Sherlock comme un éclair. En apparence, il est impassible. Il guette pourtant les mouvements de l'inspecteur Lestrade, lorsqu'il scinde Hello Kitty en deux parties, dévoilant le contact métallique de la clé, l'enfonçant ensuite dans l'entrée USB de son ordinateur.

Un moment de silence, d'insoutenable attente, puis s'élèvent subitement de l'ordinateur les plaintes lascives de Lucie Gauzeire, mêlées aux grognements hâtifs d'un individu masculin. Les yeux de Lestrade sortent de leur orbite, tandis qu'il se fait le témoin involontaire d'un coït débridé. John étouffe un éclat de rire dans le creux de sa main.

Lestrade, écarlate, referme prestement l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il s'extrait de son siège, furibond.

« _Comment_ pouvez-vous être en possession de… de-de… De ces _obscénités _? » Il braque un index accusateur sur l'ordinateur portable. « _J'exige_ des explications ! »

La parodie d'un soupir soulagé jaillit de la poitrine de Sherlock. « _Finalement_. » Il prend une profonde inspiration. John, en connaissance de cause, croise les bras, puis s'adosse au mur, souriant.

Sherlock est lancé.

« Le soir de la mort de Lucie G., Harriet nous a appelé à l'aide, John et moi. Elle était convaincue que le décès de son amie tenait plus du meurtre que de tout autre cause et rapidement, nous en fûmes convaincus nous aussi. Il y avait dans cet appartement des traces évidentes, laissées par un visiteur inattendu, peu de temps avant qu'Harriet ne découvre le corps. Mon attention a été retenue par ce parfum, qui planait dans la pièce. Coûteux, coté. Un parfum de cet acabit est d'emblée exclu de la gamme de prix d'une jeune femme vivant au troisième étage d'un immeuble d'Abbot Street. »

Sans en avoir pris réellement conscience, Lestrade a tiré à lui un bloc-notes, et gratte désormais sur le papier bon marché. Sherlock tourne en rond devant le bureau, les mains dans le dos, les yeux dans le vague.

« Puis il y avait les traces de talons aiguilles, sur la moquette. » Sherlock poursuit, les sourcils fronçant un peu. « Lucie n'en portait pas. De plus, l'appartement avait été rangé à la va-vite, ce genre de détails saute aux yeux, et n'est _pas_ à prendre à la légère. » Sherlock ajoute, suffisant. « Finalement, John a attiré mon attention sur les tasses propres, abandonnées près de l'évier. Deux tasses. L'une contenait des résidus de _Twinnings_, lait et sucre. La seconde, en revanche, avait bien plus à dévoiler, quant à son contenu.

Je n'étais pas au _mieux _de ma forme ce soir-là, je dois l'admettre. » Le jeune homme plisse subitement le nez, au regret, déjà, d'avoir exprimé de tels aveux. « Je n'ai donc pas pensé à emporter _cette tasse_. »

À ces mots, et par le fait d'un extraordinaire tour de passe-passe, Sherlock extrait de sa manche un mug, dont l'imprimé, aux effigies du drapeau anglais, laisse à penser qu'il a été acheté sur Oxford Circus, dans la première boutique venue. La tasse, soigneusement enveloppée dans un sachet de plastique hermétique, est déposée sur le bureau de l'inspecteur avec un soin particulier.

L'inspecteur détective James Lestrade s'incline au-dessus du récipient, circonspect. Il constate, à travers le plastique transparent, qu'il y a au fond du récipient la présence d'une auréole marronnasse, résidu d'une boisson antérieurement consommée.

« Si tu n'as pas pensé à prendre cette foutue tasse, » Il marmonne finalement. « comment se fait-il qu'elle se trouve sur mon bureau en ce moment même? »

John se racle la gorge avec bruit, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Sherlock sur la nécessité d'user des mots avec parcimonie, désormais. Alors Sherlock se tait. Sagement, il attend. Il va jusqu'à dissimuler son insoutenable arrogance derrière le masque de la patience.

Dans l'esprit de Lestrade, une association d'idées suit son cours qui aboutit, éventuellement, à la conclusion suivante :

« _Vous y êtes retournés ?_ » La surprise donne au ton de sa voix plus de colère qu'il n'en ressent réellement. « Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il s'agit d'une violation de propriété ? Vous rendez-vous compte, _jeunes imbéciles_, que vous pourriez être condamnés à plusieurs semaines de travaux d'intérêts général, pour _quoi _? Pour avoir satisfait une espèce de curiosité malsaine ? »

« On essayait de prouver le meurtre de Lucie, James. » La voix de John s'élève, claire, dans le dos de Sherlock. « On essayait d'aider Harriet. On essayait d'aider notre sœur. Pour qu'elle fasse le deuil d'une amie qui lui était chère. » Il fait une courte pause, puis reprend, ses grands yeux bleus, plantés dans ceux du policier : « Y'a rien de malsain là-dedans. »

Lestrade l'observe un moment, évaluant la sincérité de ces paroles, sorties de la bouche d'un adolescent qu'il connaît depuis des années maintenant. Finalement, il gonfle les joues, expulse un énorme soupir.

« Et puis… » John ajoute, doucement. « Ce n'est pas la seule violation de domicile dont on s'est rendus coupable ces deux derniers jours, James. » L'inspecteur retient un juron. « Vous feriez mieux d'attendre que Sherlock ait terminé, avant de vous énerver. Pour de bon. » Le blond poursuit, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la couleur cramoisie qui s'est répandue sur le visage du policier.

James Lestrade est rouge mais il se tait. Loin d'exploser à nouveau, il attend la suite. Il perçoit dans le ton du jeune homme qui le surplombe un sérieux sans faille. Pour l'inspecteur, ce sérieux-là est un indicateur suffisant. S'il est horripilant de constater que Sherlock Holmes outrepasse les lois les plus élémentaires pour le seul plaisir de prouver un point, il est infiniment gratifiant d'observer, dans le regard de John Watson, l'inaltérable sens de la justice.

John récupère sa place au fond de la pièce, emportant avec lui le sentiment réconfortant du devoir accompli. Sherlock, par-dessus son épaule, le suit du regard. L'espace d'un instant, John surprend sur son visage le vif passage d'un sourire. Il y a dans cet éphémère sourire de Sherlock une admiration non dissimulée. Et dans le ventre de John, une vive chaleur s'épand. Et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, d'irrésistibles fourmillements laissent sur leur passage une traînée de feu.

Le menton de John tombe sur sa poitrine. Il considère le caoutchouc usé, au bout de ses baskets. Il sait qu'il a rougi. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi.

« Continue, Sherlock. »

La voix de l'inspecteur Lestrade tombe dans les oreilles de Sherlock comme une remise de peine inattendue. Aussitôt, l'esprit vivace du jeune génie se détourne de la présence de John. Avec confiance, il replonge dans le flot bouillonnant d'images et de faits qui représente la totalité de ses propres conclusions sur l'affaire Lucie G.

John, cette indissociable partie de lui-même, rassurante silhouette, veille, derrière.

« Du flunitrazépam. » Sherlock annonce calmement. « Un principe actif du Rohypnol. » L'expression quelque peu troublée de l'inspecteur Lestrade lui attire l'irritation instantanée du brun. « Il s'agit d'un puissant somnifère. » Le ton de Sherlock, lorsqu'il s'adresse au policier, est pareil au ton qu'emploierait un professeur usé par une classe d'enfants un peu plus abrutis d'année en année. « A de faibles doses, il entraîne un endormissement rapide et un sommeil profond de six à huit heures en moyenne. Le Rohypnol élimine l'anxiété, la tension musculaire et les convulsions. C'est un produit agréable. » Sherlock conclut. « Seulement, couplé à une dose d'héroïne, peu importe la quantité d'héroïne, le Rohypnol entraîne un tel affaissement de la masse musculaire, que le sujet meurt d'une insuffisance pulmonaire ou d'un arrêt cardiaque en moins de trente secondes. » Il pose un index sur le rebord plastifié de la tasse. « Faites-la tester, Inspecteur. »

Lestrade considère la tasse un moment, semblant tout à la fois impressionné et dubitatif. Il lève les yeux sur Sherlock.

« Quand bien même je faisais tester cette tasse, Sherlock, et s'il s'avérait que l'analyse révèle des traces de fluni… zraté… Je ne sais quoi. Ça ne prouve rien. Je ne vois pas en quoi la présence d'un résidu de somnifère au fond d'une tasse, prouve l'assassinat d'une jeune fille qui avait toutes les raisons de subir une certaine instabilité, si loin de sa famille. Elle avait une liaison avec son patron ? » Il coule un regard malaisé en direction de la clé USB, connectée à l'ordinateur portable. « _Et alors_, Sherlock ? Ces choses-là arrivent. Et les gens ne se font pas _assassiner_ à tout bout de champ pour autant. »

Le regard que Sherlock pose sur l'inspecteur est empreint d'une profonde pitié. Il esquisse un sourire compatissant. Une veine palpite sur le front moite de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

« Il n'y avait pas la moindre boîte de somnifères chez elle. » Sherlock reprend le cours de sa démonstration, ignorant l'interruption de Lestrade avec suffisance. « _Mais_, une collection considérable de sous-vêtements visiblement coûteux. Et ce parfum de luxe ? J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il appartenait à la propriétaire des chaussures à talon, dont les traces couvraient la moquette. Il s'agissait en fait du parfum de Lucie : le flacon avait été naïvement abandonné aux côtés de produits bon-marché, dans le ridicule carré qui lui servait de salle de bain. Il n'y a rien qui vous semble légèrement _décalé _dans tout cela, _Inspecteur_ ? » Lestrade ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, en vain. Sherlock n'attend pas de réponse. « Oui, Inspecteur. Lucie Gauzeire avait une liaison avec William Elderkin. Caroline Elderkin a pris connaissance de cette liaison, et s'est permis une visite surprise chez son ancienne jeune fille au pair. Lucie ne travaillait plus pour la famille Elderkin depuis quelques semaines déjà, à l'arrivée inattendue de la femme de son amant, elle a paniqué, et s'est empressée de ranger son appartement afin de paraître la jeune fille proprette et responsable qu'elle n'était pas. Visiblement. Puis elle a laissé entrer l'intruse. Mrs. Elderkin s'est occupée de préparer le thé, Lucie l'a laissant faire, probablement charmée à l'idée que leurs rôles soient finalement inversés. Dans la tasse qu'elle destinait à Lucie, elle a versé le Rohypnol. Lucie Gauzeire a rapidement perdu connaissance. Sa rivale s'est alors empressée de lui administrer une dose d'héroïne, dans l'espoir, _stupide_, que la pâle mise en scène paraisse un suicide. C'était pauvrement pensé. Les gens sont idiots. » Le dernier argument de Sherlock vient se poser sur la montagne de déductions, telle la cerise sur le gâteau. « Dans mon esprit, tout cela était parfaitement clair. Un jeu d'enfant. Il ne manquait plus que les preuves. Que nous sommes allés chercher pour vous. Une par une. »

En cet instant, John est le fier auditeur d'un discours dont il connaît déjà le contenu. Et tandis que ses pensées suivent distraitement le récit de cette aventure, il se rend compte qu'il voudrait en revivre le moindre évènement, encore, et encore.

La fatigue qu'ils ont accumulée n'est rien comparée à la complicité, au sentiment d'exaltation, à la frénésie qu'ils ont partagés ces deux derniers jours. A travers les mots de Sherlock, une froide, rationnelle évocation des différentes étapes de leurs recherches effrénées, la mémoire de John traverse l'espace d'une tout autre façon. Les images s'enchaînent avec rapidité dans son esprit, lorsque Sherlock raconte à l'inspecteur subjugué : leur rencontre, dans un parc fourmillant d'enfants et de bambins brailleurs, avec les deux petites filles, Clara et Alice Elderkin. John se rappelle les regards méfiants, sous les boucles blondes. Sherlock, semblant plus méfiant encore, s'était placé en retrait, guettant le moindre mouvement d'une baby-sitter oublieuse, assise sur un banc, à l'autre bout du parc.

John avait écouté, patient, les babillages de ces petites, vêtues de leurs robes fraîches et légères. Il avait répondu aux questions suspicieuses et pointues de l'aînée, Clara, sept ans. Et lorsqu'il avait finalement évoqué Lucie G., les gamines l'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds. _Elle n'est plus notre nounou depuis très, très longtemps_, John avait appris. _Elle était gentille. Et drôle. _Et la plus jeune qui s'exclame, explosant d'un rire juvénile : _On cherchait les caméras ! Les caméras cachées !_

Ç'avait été un instant mémorable.

Comme toute l'innocence d'une petite fille a pu détourner le cours de leur enquête, avec tant de soudaineté. Des caméras. Il y avait des caméras planquées dans les moindres recoins de la maison qu'habitait Lucie G., lorsqu'elle travaillait pour la famille Elderkin. La jeune fille s'en était rendu compte, par hasard, en jouant avec les petites, et s'en était suivi un autre jeu, bien différent celui-ci. Trouver les caméras.

Sherlock en avait aussitôt déduit que cette amourette entre la nounou et son patron devait être entamée depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Elle avait été prise de frayeur à l'idée que sa patronne puisse tomber sur les images de leurs ébats, et avait certainement fouillé chaque ordinateur de la maison, dans le but de trouver les vidéos les plus compromettantes et de les effacer. Probablement, Sherlock avait conclu, probablement, Lucie avait trouvé les fameuses vidéos sur l'ordinateur de son amant.

« Sur cette clé USB, elle fait une copie des vidéos. » Sherlock poursuit. « Puis elle en efface toute trace sur l'ordinateur. Elle était furieuse. William Elderkin avait conservé la preuve de leurs _rencontres_ à des fins personnelles peu recommandables, j'imagine. » Il présume avec dédain. « Elle quitte son emploi, et comment assure-t-elle la sauvegarde de son confort ? »

Lestrade cligne des yeux, la bouche ouverte sur une stupeur plus évidente de minute en minute.

« _Le chantage_, Inspecteur. » Sherlock roule des yeux. « Elle l'a fait chanter. Elle avait les vidéos. A n'importe quel moment, elle pouvait les envoyer à son ancienne patronne. Je savais désormais pourquoi et comment elle avait acquis cet appartement sur Abbot Street. Certes, l'endroit est modeste, mais demeure fort coûteux pour le père de famille qu'est William Elderkin, si l'on prend en considération les luxueux cadeaux qu'il se sentait forcé de lui offrir. Il était soucieux de garder cette relation avec la jeune fille aussi secrète que possible. Il s'en sortait bien. Mais quelque chose _avait dû_ éveiller l'attention de sa femme, puisqu'elle a finalement tué Lucie G. Nous nous sommes donc rendu à Barnes, John et moi. »

En pleine nuit.

Ils avaient escaladé ces murs de briques rouges qui clôturent des carrés de jardinets négligemment entretenus. John s'était rarement senti plus excité que ce soir-là. Vibrant, tremblotant littéralement d'appréhension. L'exaltante impression qu'il n'y avait pour eux plus de lois, plus d'interdits, tandis que Sherlock crochetait, sans la moindre hésitation, la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient retenu leur souffle, priant pour qu'aucune alarme ne soit activée.

Il n'y avait pas d'alarme. Le silence d'une maison endormie, lorsqu'ils avaient passé le perron. La fouille avait été succincte, chuchotante. Les mots qu'ils avaient échangés avaient été soufflés de la bouche de l'un à l'oreille de l'autre. Par instant, Sherlock attirait son attention sur un recoin de la maison, et sur le poignet de John, c'était l'effleurement de ses doigts graciles.

Le temps avait stoppé son cours. La peur exerçait sur eux son ensorcelant pouvoir, les maintenant alertement serrés, l'un contre l'autre. John et Sherlock s'étaient changés en furtives créatures. Seuls, ils auraient été autres. Ensemble, ils avaient été confiants. Sûrs, de leurs mouvements. Les mêmes enfants complices. Jouant le même, éternel jeu de l'interdit.

« Nous n'avons pas trouvé la clé USB. »

John est tiré de ses rêveries. Dans les profondeurs de son ventre, l'entêtante, incompréhensible sensation de picotement s'apaise.

« J'étais pourtant _certain _que Caroline Elderkin avait eu vent de son existence et l'avait récupérée chez Lucie G., le soir de sa mort. » Sherlock ajoute. « Aucun signe de la clé, mais nous avons trouvé autre chose. Le Rohypnol. Dans l'armoire à pharmacie du premier étage. _Et_, des livres de comptes. Ils étaient triés avec minutie. Caroline Elderkin tenait les comptes de la maisonnée avec une exactitude, une régularité frôlant l'obsession. Son mari, visiblement, ignorait que sa femme avait un tel penchant. Sans aucun doute, les achats coupables de son mari, ainsi que le coût d'un loyer sommaire, avaient laissé sur les livrets de comptes de Mrs. Elderkin des vides inquiétants. _John_. » La mention de son nom surprend un John pensif. Sherlock croise son regard, John est stupéfait d'y retrouver la même fière admiration. « _John_ a remarqué qu'un prélèvement d'argent, en particulier, avait été effectué ces dernières semaines, de façon régulière. Un montant que l'on pourrait qualifier de conséquent, accompagné d'un numéro de téléphone. »

Lestrade se racle la gorge avec bruit, formulant, pour la première fois depuis de longues, longues minutes, le désir de parler. Sherlock s'interrompt, hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« A qui appartenait ce… numéro de téléphone ? » La question est hésitante, comme hors de propos.

« Un détective privé. » John répond, épargnant à l'inspecteur l'acidité qu'aurait accompagnée une réplique de Sherlock. « Caroline Elderkin avait engagé un détective privé, au cours des quelques semaines qui ont précédé la mort de Lucie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est ce même détective qui a mis la main sur les vidéos compromettantes que Lucie conservait sur la clef _Hello Kitty, _sûrement, en fouillant son appartement. Il a volé la clef et l'a remise à Mrs. Elderkin. Elle avait désormais une preuve que son mari la trompait, et savait avec _qui_ il la trompait. Donc, elle a décidé du tuer Lucie. » John conclut, comme s'il s'agissait-là du plus simple des dénouements.

« Parfaitement, John. » L'approbation de Sherlock est accentuée d'un vif hochement de la tête. « Fallait-il encore trouver cette clé USB. A défaut d'une meilleure piste, je l'ai traquée à travers mon palais mental. » Sur le bureau de l'inspecteur, la petite tête de chat, décapitée, roule sous la poussée légère des doigts de Sherlock. « Et je l'ai trouvée. C'était l'hypothèse du dernier recours. Je me suis souvenu que l'une des gamines, Clara Elderkin, avait accroché à la sangle de son cartable une figurine dont les dimensions correspondaient tout à fait à celle d'une clé USB. Les enfants ramassent tout ce qu'ils trouvent, n'est-ce pas ? Sa mère n'a probablement pas remarqué la disparition de la clé, pas encore. Nous sommes retournés au jardin d'enfants, cet après-midi même. John a fait bon usage de ses charmes, et nous avons récupéré _Hello Kitty_. »

« Ses charmes ? » Lestrade incline la tête en direction de John. Le jeune homme lève les yeux, dévoilant un visage empreint de confusion.

« Elle voulait un bisou. » Il hausse les épaules avec contrition. Les yeux de Lestrade s'arrondissent. « Sur la joue ! » John s'empresse d'ajouter.

« Encore heureux. » Sherlock déclare avec raideur, les mains enfoncées dans la poche ventrale de son sweatshirt, les yeux braqués sur un point du mur, dans le dos de Lestrade. « Pour terminer, Inspecteur, » Il enchaîne. « je vais vous fournir un moyen efficace, et doublement gratifiant, de procéder à l'arrestation de cette femme, dans les règles. » Dans un mouvement empreint d'une théâtralité certaine, Sherlock extrait de cette même poche ventrale, un morceau de papier griffonné d'un numéro de téléphone. Il tend le feuillet au policier. « _Ceci_, est le numéro de téléphone d'un témoin des plus importants. Les sans-abri peuvent être une source de renseignements inépuisable, Inspecteur. Ils ont leurs yeux et leurs oreilles là où aucune caméra de surveillance, aucun agent de police n'est en mesure de voir ni d'entendre. Tout ce qui semble sortir de l'ordinaire, dans le périmètre d'un territoire qu'ils considèrent comme étant le leur, ils le remarquent. » Lestrade copie le numéro à l'encre rouge, sur l'en-tête de sa page noircie. « Caroline Elderkin n'a pas pris de précaution particulière, lorsqu'elle s'est enfoncée dans les bas-fonds de Londres à la recherche du produit qu'elle comptait injecter dans les veines de son ancienne jeune fille au pair. Elle n'est pas passée inaperçue. Cole Mungo, _bien sûr_, ce n'est pas son véritable nom, » Sherlock ajoute, rapide, avant que l'inspecteur Lestrade n'ait l'opportunité de poser une absurde question de plus. « vous confirmera que le dimanche 20 juin, dans le courant de l'après-midi, une petite femme blonde, replète, à tête de fouine, » John lâche un petit rire nasal. « ce sont les mots de Cole, pas les miens. » Sherlock précise sur un ton faussement navré. « Je disais donc, une femme, dont le profil rappelle justement celui de Mrs. Elderkin, est entrée en relation avec un dealer sur Hartland Road, à deux pas de Camden Town. La localisation fait terriblement cliché, je vous l'accorde. » Sherlock renifle. « Cela étant, j'ai l'heur de croire que ce dealer, tout particulièrement, vous fait courir depuis un moment, Inspecteur. »

L'expression ébahie du policier semble satisfaire Sherlock au plus haut point.

« Moi ? » Lestrade demande, circonspect.

« Vous. » Sherlock acquiesce. « Voilà, d'une pierre deux coups. Cole Mungo vous fournira son nom. Ce ne sera pas gratuit, évidemment. Je l'ai assuré de votre grandeur d'âme, il attend votre visite avec impatience. Une fois que vous aurez obtenu le nom de ce dealer, vous le ferez arrêter, et lors de son interrogatoire, il ne tiendra qu'à vous de le questionner sur sa clientèle. » Sherlock glisse au-devant de James Lestrade son propre téléphone, sur l'écran duquel figure la photo nette, distincte, de Caroline Elderkin. « Celle-ci, » Il tapote gravement le téléphone du bout de l'index. « il la reconnaîtra. »

…

Devant les buildings de New Scotland Yard, les voitures se fraient un passage au prix de queue-de-poisson bassement orchestrées. Les klaxons retentissent à intervalles réguliers. Une lourde pluie s'écrase sur les capots. Inlassablement, elle tambourine la surface grisâtre de Londres.

Sherlock inspire à plein poumons. De la poche arrière de son jean, il extrait un paquet de cigarettes. John, déjà, lui tend un briquet. Sherlock s'en saisit, leurs regards s'accrochent. John sourit. L'espace d'un instant, Sherlock hésite. Sous son pouce, le briquet craque. En une enjambée, il est auprès de John, tout près. Sherlock élève la flamme vacillante du briquet à hauteur de la clope qui réside, coincée, entre ces lèvres souriantes de John. Lorsque l'extrémité de la cigarette rougeoie, Sherlock s'écarte.

Puis il allume sa propre cigarette.

Les minutes s'écoulent, tranquilles, durant lesquelles ils partagent le plaisir de fumer sans parler. Autour d'eux, des adultes circulent, empressés, la tête rentrée, dans leurs épaules carrées. Les yeux de Sherlock sautent d'un passant à l'autre. Intérieurement, il enchaîne les déductions, refusant de penser à l'inexplicable pulsion qui l'a poussé à allumer la cigarette de John. Mais rapidement, il s'ennuie. Ces gens l'ennuient. Le mystère de leur vie, trop vite révélé.

Inévitablement, son esprit affamé retourne à la plus alléchante des énigmes.

_John_.

Ces soixante dernières heures ont été cela, pour Sherlock. Une distraction. Une distraction lui ayant permis de chasser de son esprit l'idée que cette situation, dans laquelle John et lui-même ferment obstinément les yeux sur leur baiser pour jouer la mascarade du "Tout est parfaitement normal, merci bien. ", est en réalité des plus malsaines et génère au contraire un flux de tension sexuelle, lequel Sherlock s'imagine mal contenir indéfiniment.

Sherlock n'aime pas la proximité d'autrui. Il la honnit. Son corps a été marqué du contact indésirable d'autrui au cours d'une enfance qu'il ne peut se remémorer sans être pris de nausées. Jamais il n'a fait l'expérience de la sensualité exacerbée qu'engendre la puberté. L'idée de sa propre asexualité lui était rapidement apparue comme une évidence, et il l'avait accueillie avec soulagement.

A quel moment, exactement, cette fonction endormie de sa biologie s'était-elle éveillée ? Par quel procédé s'était-elle éveillée ? Et pour quelle raison ? _Pourquoi_, au nom du ciel, fallait-il que cet incontrôlable bouillonnement hormonal développe chez lui une propension à bander, comme si la perpétuation de la race humaine sur Terre en dépendait ?

Cette partie-là de l'énigme demeure, de loin, la plus dérangeante. Encombrante. Terriblement distrayante. La gêne physique que causent ces multiples érections semble supprimer pour Sherlock toute forme de sens commun. _Jamais_, auparavant, l'idée d'allumer une cigarette aux lèvres de John n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa conscience.

Il n'empêche que ses mains se tendent. Elles semblent animées d'une vie propre. Une vie dont le seul dessein vise à toucher John. Au moindre prétexte. Ridicule. D'autant plus ridicule que les chastes effleurements dont se rendent coupables ses mains, laissent à Sherlock une douloureuse sensation d'insuffisance. Ce n'est pas assez. Jamais. L'électrochoc délicieux qu'il subit lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts rencontre l'épiderme de John, cette sensation-là est addictive. Insupportable, de par sa rareté.

Et ainsi, le brasier se propage. Il est plus affamé, plus puissant, plus agressif de jour en jour.

Et Sherlock endure la brûlure des passionnés, impuissant.

« C'était brillant, Sherlock. »

Sherlock réprime un sursaut. Il tourne les yeux vers John. Le blond tire sur sa clope une bouffée, les yeux perdus dans le spectacle flouté des voitures. Le coin de ses lèvres est courbé par l'effet d'un sourire dont Sherlock est incapable d'analyser le sens. Sherlock, lorsqu'il regarde John, est devenu aveugle à tout ce qui n'est pas l'image de sa bouche. Un ourlet souple, rose. Doux, il le sait. Il est aveugle à ce qui n'est pas l'image de sa peau. Une peau au grain lisse, dont la couleur est celle d'un thé dans lequel on aurait versé une généreuse quantité de lait. Sherlock est aveugle à ce qui n'est pas l'image du nez, un museau effrontément gondolé, qui fronce à la moindre altération d'humeur, et les humeurs, elles, naissent dans la profondeur des yeux. Les yeux mutins de John, bleus de mer, de soleil, sous l'éclat de mèches si blondes, qu'elles empruntent, parfois, des reflets nacrés. Des humeurs dont Sherlock ne comprend plus le sens, pas plus qu'il ne comprend les regards, les expressions, les mouvements de John, puisque désormais, lorsqu'il regarde John, Sherlock _regarde_.

Sherlock Holmes n'est plus en mesure de déduire quoi que ce soit, de la physionomie de John Watson. Il donnerait cher pour simplement _savoir_. Mais toute sa belle intelligence, elle a été soufflée. Un génie, relégué au rang de l'adolescent épris, qui attend, stupide créature hagarde, indécise, que l'autre face un pas. Sherlock Holmes voudrait mourir d'être tombé si bas.

« Sherlock ? »

Sherlock cligne des yeux.

« Quoi ? » La voix est rauque. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « _Quoi_ ? »

Les sourcils de John froncent un peu. Il glisse les doigts sous le col de sa veste en jean et tire sur sa tête blonde la capuche de son sweatshirt. « Tu devrais en faire ton métier. La façon dont tu as résolu ce meurtre, c'était… Tu sais. Brillant. »

Sherlock incline la tête, dissimulant son sourire.

« Quel métier, John ? » Il demande, narquois. « Ce genre de métier n'existe pas. »

Un éclat de rire s'échappe d'entre les lèvres de John. Si les lois les plus élémentaires de la physique ne venait pas contredire cette hypothèse, Sherlock jurerait qu'il fond, à l'intérieur.

« Invente le job. » John ponctue sa suggestion d'un léger haussement d'épaules. « C'est possible, non ? Tu peux faire ça, _toi_. »

La bouche de Sherlock se plisse d'un rictus dubitatif, tandis qu'il considère les mots de John. La sonnerie perçante qui s'élève brusquement de la poche du blond le surprend avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler de réponse. John palpe le devant de sa veste, puis en extrait le smartphone. Il s'incline au-dessus de l'écran, fournissant à l'appareil un bouclier sommaire contre la pluie diluvienne.

« C'est Mary. » John annonce, stupéfait.

Sherlock pousse un vif soupir. Il est déçu. Il a presque cru qu'elle n'appellerait pas, finalement.

« Allô, Mary ? » John a décroché.

Sherlock fronce le nez. Bien sûr, John a décroché. Trépignant un peu, il scrute le large boulevard de Victoria Street. Un court instant, ses yeux bondissent de voiture en voiture. Sa recherche obstinée s'interrompt quand il aperçoit enfin, à travers le rideau de pluie, le capot de la proéminente Buick noire, stationnée à l'angle de Palmer Street. Il plisse les yeux et distingue, à l'avant de la voiture, l'ombre de mouvements furtifs. Sherlock retient son souffle. Cette fois-ci, il y a bien un chauffeur.

Il est perdu dans un examen minutieux du véhicule, lorsque la main de John se pose sur son épaule. Sherlock fait un bond de côté. John retire vivement sa main. L'espace d'une seconde, ils se dévisagent, hésitants. Embarrassés.

« Oh. John. Tu as terminé ? » La voix de Sherlock, enfin.

John hausse les sourcils. Il se racle la gorge, esquisse un sourire gêné.

« Oui, je... Faut que j'y aille. » Sherlock ouvre la bouche sur un "o" circonspect. « C'est Mary. » John ajoute, hâtif. « Elle veut qu'on aille boire un café. Elle a appris qu'on part demain, et alors… Elle veut me dire au revoir. Et discuter. Discuter, surtout. Je crois. » A nouveau, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Sherlock ne répond pas. John baisse les yeux. Il fait un mouvement pour partir. Puis il se retourne subitement, marchant vers Sherlock. « Je te vois à la maison ? »

Il y a dans la voix de John, dans son regard, quelque chose d'implorant.

Sherlock lutte contre l'envie de saisir le visage de John à deux mains. Il lutte contre l'irrépressible besoin d'agripper la chevelure blonde et de tirer à lui cette bouche pour y planter ses dents. Sans douceur, il voudrait mordre la bouche de John. Et avec force, il voudrait se presser contre lui. Le serrer, dérober l'air à ses lèvres et lui interdire, _lui interdire_, de rejoindre Mary.

Au lieu de quoi, il ajuste sa capuche d'un geste sec. Puis il enfonce les mains dans la poche ventrale de son Sweat.

« Evidemment. » Il répond. « A ce soir, John. »

Sherlock s'élance droit devant.

…

Les yeux de John papillonnent sous la pluie lorsque, tordant le cou, il tente de déchiffrer le nom du petit café. _The Breakfast Club. _Placardé, rose fade, au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. A travers la vitrine, John aperçoit la silhouette de Mary. Elle est assise au fond du restaurant. Les mains entrecroisées sous le menton, les coudes posés sur la table, au-devant d'elle. Elle attend, immobile. La tasse qu'elle surplombe semble froide depuis un moment déjà.

John pousse la porte. Un _ding !_ retentit. Mary braque sur lui son pâle regard vert. Entre les petites tables rondes, John se fraie un passage. Elle se lève, semblant éteinte. Le pétillant qui la caractérise habituellement s'est dissipé.

Ils échangent une accolade maladroite. Elle se rassoit, raide. John s'installe à son tour, malaisé. Il a la vague impression de prendre place devant le Juge d'un tribunal correctionnel, accusé d'un délit dont il ne possède qu'un vague souvenir. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps dans une telle atmosphère, il le sait.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il demande, léger.

Mary hausse les épaules, la bouche serrée en un pli fin. Elle lui tend la carte du restaurant.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? » Elle demande, faussement concernée.

« Non. Non merci. » John passe une main nerveuse à travers la frange humide qui colle à son front. « Mary ? »

« Oui ? » Elle répond, sèchement.

« Arrête ça, s'il te plaît. » John s'entend parler avec un calme dont il s'étonne lui-même. « Arrête de bouder. Tu es en colère, ok… » Il hésite. « Et… Je pense que je sais pourquoi. Alors, parlons-en, d'accord ? Ne tournons pas autour du pot. »

Mary paraît sous le choc. Probablement, elle avait prévu de prolonger la mascarade jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'exprimer son mécontentement autrement que par le silence. Elle abaisse le regard sur ses mains, semblant à la fois furieuse et honteuse. Elle prend une inspiration.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire, John. » Son ton, un murmure, implique qu'il l'a blessée, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

John pousse un soupir bref.

« Quoi, Mary ? J'aurais dû te dire _quoi_ ? »

Avec humeur, elle redresse le menton. « Que tu es _gay_, John ! » Lorsqu'elle prononce le mot "gay", le ton de sa voix baisse sensiblement. John écarquille les yeux, stupéfait. Elle enchaîne. « Tu ne veux pas tourner autour du pot ? _Très bien. _Je vous ai _vu_. Sherlock et toi. Je vous ai _vus_, à cette foutue soirée. » Sur la table, ses petits poings se serrent. « _Pourquoi_ tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? C'est ça ? _Pourquoi_ tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? Si je l'avais su, si-si tu me l'avais dit, _John_, je n'aurais perdu tant de temps à… à _t'attendre_, nom de Dieu. J'étais _amoureuse_ de toi. _Je t'aimais_. » Le désespoir est apparu sur le joli visage de Mary. « Est-ce que tu avais conscience de ça ? »

Elle s'arrête, le souffle court. Rouge, ébranlée.

John peine à y croire.

Il est tout bonnement pétrifié d'effroi. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle ferait allusion à cette soirée. A ce baiser. Gregory l'avait prévenu. Gregory l'avait dit, qu'elle avait pleuré. Seulement John ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui explose au visage une bombe de ressentiment. Il avait imaginé qu'elle le questionnerait doucement, avec subtilité.

« Je ne suis _pas_ gay, Mary. » John articule péniblement. Les yeux de Mary roulent dans leur orbite. « Non, je te jure, _écoute-moi_. Sherlock était perché, ok ? » Mary lâche un ricanement cynique. De toute évidence, il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser ce point-là. John hoche la tête. « Voilà. Et bien il n'y rien de plus. Nous ne sommes pas… _ensemble_. »

« Tu aimerais bien. » Mary tranche, froidement.

John s'immobilise. Il pâlit. « Quoi ? _Non_. Mary, non. » John secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« Si. » Elle rétorque, intransigeante.

_Si ?_ La respiration de John accélère sensiblement. Il se sent nauséeux. Pris de panique. Il faut la convaincre qu'elle se trompe. _Elle se trompe_. Il faut arrêter ça. Il faut arrêter ce massacre.

« Non. _Non. _Tu te trompes, Sherlock est mon ami. _Mon frère_. Sherlock est mon frère, Mary. C'était… C'était une blague, ce soir-là, c'était… »

« John. »

« Je suis désolé, Mary. » John secoue encore la tête, incapable de calmer le mouvement. Cinq petites minutes plus tôt, il était encore devant le restaurant. Sain d'esprit. En sécurité. Il n'aurait pas dû entrer. Il n'aurait pas dû. « Je suis désolé si je n'y arrive pas avec toi, c'est…C'est pas de ma faute, d'accord ? J'ai _essayé_, ok ? Mais… Mais Sherlock, non. _Non_. »

« _Si._ »

John frappe du poing sur la table. Une frappe vive. Rapide. Dans le restaurant, quelques clients se sont retournés. John lève une main, excuse silencieuse. Il se sent trembler. Il voudrait fuir. _Dieu, _ce qu'il voudrait être loin.Mary se penche au-dessus de la table, supprimant entre eux la distance. Elle saisit les mains de John entre les siennes. Leurs regards se croisent. Il est pris au piège.

« Tu es terrifié. » Mary constate, doucement.

John avale sa salive. Dans sa poitrine, le cœur bat violemment. Il abaisse le regard sur leurs mains jointes. Impossible de parler. Il est terrifié. C'est ça. _Terrifié_.

« Vous n'en avez pas parlé ? » Mary demande.

Ce qu'elle peut être délicate, maintenant. Ce qu'elle peut être tendre. Du pouce, elle applique une constante caresse sur les phalanges de John. John ouvre la bouche pour parler. Puis il s'abstient. Il fait "non", de la tête.

« Pourquoi, John ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ? » Comme il se tait, elle poursuit. « Ecoute, excuse-moi. Ok ? Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. M'emballer comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser. J'étais triste. J'étais frustrée. » Elle prend une inspiration, et pousse un soupir profond. « Quand je vous ai vus, tous les deux, quand j'ai vu Sherlock, quand… Quand je l'ai vu t'embrasser… J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me volait ma vie. Tu comprends ? » John agite la tête, un geste qui pourrait être un "oui" tout autant qu'un "non". « Pas _uniquement_ parce qu'il t'embrassait, John. Mais parce que tu l'embrassais _aussi_. »

Cette fois c'est un _non_ qui s'échappe, faible, suppliant, de la bouche de John. Mary resserre furtivement sa prise, sur les doigts du blond.

« Tu l'embrassais aussi, John. » Elle insiste. « Je t'assure que si je pouvais affirmer le contraire, je le ferais. Mais tu l'embrassais aussi, et vous étiez… Tous les deux vous aviez l'air… _Vous_. Vous, et même mieux. » Les paupières de John tombent subitement. Il plante les dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour réfréner le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui lui traverse l'esprit. Par ses paroles, Mary tire en pleine lumière tout ce qu'il redoute de voir. _Il l'embrassait aussi._ « Vous aviez l'air heureux. Apaisé. » Mary ajoute. « C'était tellement cruel de vous voir comme ça John, je t'assure… » Sa bouche se tord tristement. « N'aies pas peur, ok ? »

John ramène à lui ses mains. Du bout des doigts, il presse ses paupières, chassant les prémices de larmes sournoises. Dans sa gorge, il y a comme un énorme ballon, empli d'émotions vivaces, qui ne demande qu'à crever. Toute la pénible tension qu'il retient prisonnière depuis ces trois jours d'enquête, elle gonfle, gonfle, pour se libérer enfin. Les oppressantes questions qu'il avait jusque-là négligées, elles réapparaissent au premier plan de sa conscience. Il se sent plier, John, sous le poids de ces questions. Elles lui paraissent intrusives. Violentes. Lancinantes. Il prend une inspiration.

Mary, patiente, pose sur lui un regard compatissant tandis qu'il récupère un semblant de contenance. Tandis qu'il cherche son souffle. De l'air, juste un peu. Il ouvre les yeux. Il ne peut pas la regarder, alors il fixe la tasse, entre eux.

« Je… » Il ne sait pas quoi dire, vraiment. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Mary. »

A peine, elle sourit.

« Il t'a pris par surprise, c'est ça ? » Elle demande, tâchant de trouver à toute cette situation, un point de départ valable.

John acquiesce. « Il s'est surpris lui-même, je crois. Je veux dire… C'est Sherlock Holmes. » En connaissance de cause, elle hoche la tête. « Je ne sais pas si inconsciemment, je sentais qu'il y avait… ce truc. Entre nous. Pour moi c'était… De l'admiration ? Une admiration mutuelle ? Et… De la tendresse, peut-être. On est comme des _frères_, putain. »

« Vous n'êtes pas frères. » Mary intervient. « John, même si tu vois Sherlock comme un frère, il n'est _pas_ ton frère. »

« Je sais. » John rétorque, avec plus de froideur qu'il ne l'avait prévu. « Excuse-moi. _Je sais_. » Il répète, coupable. « Seulement, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse… _Qu'on_… Qu'on s'embrasse… Je n'avais jamais _imaginé_ être proche de lui… _Comme ça_. Et maintenant je… _Tout le temps_. J'ai envie… Je voudrais qu-que… » Il lâche une plainte irritée. « C'est si dur, _merde_ ! »

« Tu voudrais qu'il t'embrasse encore ? Qu'il te touche ? »

« Il me touche, _déjà_. Et c'est _fou_, c'est _fou_, ce que ça me fait. Ça me rend dingue, Mary. Quand il me touche, je _sais_ qu'il voudrait que je ne le remarque pas. Mais je le remarque. A chaque fois. Et-et… Et ça me fait tout chaud, _là_. » Il pose une main sur son abdomen. « Et ça me terrifie, parce que… parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti _ça_, avant. Et maintenant, c'est comme si… comme s'il avait réveillé ce truc, en moi. Je ne me reconnais plus, je... je te _jure_. J'ai… J'ai _peur_. »

La voix de John se brise. Il pique du nez. Derrière ses mains, il cache sa détresse. Mais ses épaules s'agitent, et sur ses lèvres, un sanglot explose, court, étouffé. Mary lâche un petit cri de surprise. Prestement, elle dépose une main, légère, sur l'avant-bras de John.

« Eh-eh-eh John… Non, ne… Ecoute, ne pleure pas. » Le visage entre les mains, il secoue la tête, vigoureusement. « Il n'y rien de _grave_. »

« _Si_. » Il clame, enroué, se refusant encore à dévoiler ses larmes. « _Si_, Mary, c'est _grave_. Je-je… Je-je ne suis pas… _gay_. Il n'y a _que _lui. Il n'y a qu'avec _lui_. Tu comprends ? _Tu comprends _? Moi, je… Je-je… Je comprend _rien. _» Enfin, il laisse tomber ses mains. Il est rougi, les yeux bouffis, le nez coulant. Il renifle. Mary sourit, attendrie. Sur la table, elle saisit une serviette en papier, la lui tend. Il se mouche bruyamment. « Et même, » Il reprend, avec plus d'aplomb. « Et _même_ si j'étais gay… Et je _sais _que ce n'est pas grave, _ça_. » Il ajoute, essuyant la courbe de ses joues. « C'est _Sherlock_, Mary. »

« Où est le problème, John ? » Elle demande. « Visiblement, il ressent la même chose. _Où est le problème _? »

« Il est ma _famille_, Mary. On appelle _maman_ la même femme. Et-et… Et en même temps, il pourrait être envoyé dans une autre famille, du jour au lendemain. Tu comprends ? Il pourrait disparaître de ma vie, _paf _! Comme ça. » Alors qu'il parle, John réalise. « Et _en plus_, on parle de _Sherlock_, putain. Il déteste tout ce qui a rapport aux émotions, aux sentiments. Comment je sais qu'il ressent la même chose ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire moi, s'il est seulement en train de mener une espèce de… d'expérience ? Du genre : Tiens ! Voyons voir ce que ça lui fait, à John Watson, si je lui roule une petite pelle par surprise ! » John contrefait la voix de Sherlock avec un talent certain. « Et même, _même_, si Wiggins a raison, » Là, Mary fronce les sourcils, perdue. « qu'est-ce que je fais si tout d'un coup il y a _ça_ entre nous, et que _ça_, foire ? Tu ne sais pas, Mary… _Tu ne sais pas._ Sherlock, il a vécu des trucs, quand il était gosse. Des trucs _horribles_. Et moi ? J'ai pas la moindre expérience. Je-j'ai… J'ai même pas réussi avec _toi_, Mary, et Dieu sait que je te trouve sublime, et douce, et-et _parfaite_. Vraiment_ parfaite_. Sherlock et moi ? Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de chance que ça finisse très, _très _mal. Et je ne veux pas ça, Mary. Il est mon meilleur ami. Il est la meilleure personne que je connaisse sur cette _foutue _planète. Une vie sans lui, je suis _incapable_ de l'imaginer. »

John se tait. Puis il lâche un soupir puissant. Il a terminé. Ça y est. C'est sorti. _Enfin. _Les yeux dans le vague, les mains abandonnées sur la surface de ses cuisses, il respire. Une nouvelle inspiration, encore un soupir.

« Tu te sens mieux. » Mary observe. Elle incline le visage, à la recherche de son regard.

Il acquiesce, lentement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. » Il admet, dans un murmure. « J'ai _peur_ de ce qui pourrait se passer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'y arriverai pas. » John passe les doigts à travers ses cheveux. La tête entre les mains, les coudes sur la table. « J'arriverai pas à lui parler. Et lui ? Il ne va rien dire. Depuis trois jours, il… Il agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme s'il était… soulagé… qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre. »

Le rire de Mary prend John au dépourvu. Il lève sur elle un regard offusqué.

« Quoi ? »

« Mais enfin, _John_. » Elle répond, luttant contre l'hilarité. « C'est _Sherlock_, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu n'espères tout de même pas qu'il te déclare son amour à genoux ? Il est comme toi, paniqué. Sûrement _pire_ que toi. » Elle complète, l'air indulgent. « C'est juste qu'il ne le montre pas. Il se cache. Il est doué pour ça, non ? Il joue la comédie. Mais _au fond_, il agonise autant que toi, c'est sûr. »

John contemple Mary un moment, muet, réalisant d'un coup tout le soutien qu'elle lui fournit, par sa présence, par ses paroles, intelligentes paroles. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait été qu'un point noir, sur le tableau de sa vie. Une source de gêne, d'inconfort. Dans l'esprit de John, elle reflétait le souvenir de l'échec. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, l'ombre du souvenir était avec elle. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, John avait honte.

Maintenant il se sent tellement, _tellement_ reconnaissant.

« Je suis désolé, Mary. » John souffle, à demi-mot.

Elle semble surprise.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis désolé. Que ce ne soit pas toi. Désolé. »

Mary fronce les sourcils, sérieuse, subitement.

« Ne sois pas stupide, John. J'aurais dû me faire une raison _la première fois_ qu'on n'a pas réussi à coucher ensemble, toi et moi. » Elle affirme. « De toute façon, je préfère que ce soit Sherlock, plutôt qu'une autre fille. » Elle ajoute.

John rit un peu. Puis son sourire s'efface.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, John ? »

John ne répond pas.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? _

…

A suivre

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci à ma bêta, _Gargouilles_, dont l'aide m'est précieuse !

A bientôt !

Froggy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Sherlock tape deux coups secs, contre la vitre teintée.

Les secondes passent, et rien ne bouge à l'intérieur. A l'avant, le chauffeur est une ombre immobile. Sherlock ne lui prête pas attention. Il se penche à hauteur de la fenêtre arrière et, scrupuleusement, effectue la plus repoussante des grimaces.

Mycroft a _horreur_ des grimaces de Sherlock. Celle-ci devrait faire son petit effet.

Effectivement, après quelques secondes, qui ne représentent pour l'invisible passager que le temps d'un haussement de sourcils désabusé, la vitre est abaissée.

Sherlock retient son souffle.

Dix ans. Dix années écoulées, depuis la nuit pourpre. Cette nuit qui a vu leur départ du manoir Holmes. Celle qui a vu leur libération, enfin. Mycroft courait devant, et parce qu'il faisait noir, parce que la lune était réduite à son croissant le plus fin, Sherlock ne discernait de son frère que les ondulations fantomatiques de son pyjama blanc. Ils avaient fui, à travers champs. Le diable à leurs trousses. La tête de Sherlock dépassait à peine des épis de blé frémissants. Tous les dix pas, il se retournait dans un automatisme que dictait la terreur, jetant par-dessus son épaule un regard aveugle. Et alors, Mycroft tirait vivement sur sa main, et sans cesse, il ânonnait, essoufflé : _Ne te retourne pas Sherlock. S'il te plaît. Ne te retourne pas. Cours. Ne te retourne pas. _

Passé le champ, il y avait eu la forêt. Passée la forêt, ce furent les quelques lumières, scintillant encore, d'un village endormi. Un phare, au cœur de leur tempête. Jusqu'au retour du jour, fraîche matinée d'automne, les frères Holmes avaient trouvé refuge sous les branchages feuillus d'une haie de jardin. Sherlock avait bien trop peur, pour qu'ils ne sonnent à la moindre porte. L'imagination de l'enfant terrifié lui jouait des tours, et chaque silhouette, au cœur de la nuit, prenait la forme statuaire, gargantuesque, de _Père_.

Au matin, les représentants des autorités compétentes avaient ramassé ces garçons tremblotants, traumatisés, épuisés d'une nuit de veille. Une nuit crispée dans la plus noire des terreurs. _Les autorités compétentes_. Leurs intrusives questions. Leurs examens médicaux. Le pédopsychiatre. Le bureau de l'assistante sociale, la dernière fois que les deux frères avaient partagé la même pièce. Mycroft avait treize ans. Sherlock en avait six.

« _Cher frère_. » Sherlock bascule dans le présent. C'est la voix d'un homme mûr. Une voix qui n'a rien perdu de la tonalité suave, aristocratique dont se souvient Sherlock. Mycroft Holmes a vingt-trois ans. Il occupe la banquette arrière de l'illustre véhicule dans une posture qui inspire l'image de la plus haute dignité. Le menton élevé avec orgueil, les jambes croisées, les mains, longues, manucurées, soigneusement posées sur la courbe du genou. Il porte un complet _Thom Browne _bleu marine. Trois mille livres sterling. Rien que ça. « Navré de constater qu'en dix ans, tu n'as pas gagné une once de maturité. »

« Mycroft. » Sherlock hoche du menton, légèrement. En un clignement de paupière, il sait à peu près tout ce qu'i savoir sur cette version adulte de Mycroft Holmes. Il ne perçoit rien d'intéressant. Rien qu'il ne soupçonnait déjà, de toute façon. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Mycroft ne semble pas spécialement courroucé du fait que son petit frère, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis près de dix ans, se trouve incapable de la moindre mondanité. Simplement, il pousse un petit soupir las. A travers la fenêtre ouverte, il coule un regard scrupuleux sur la silhouette mince et trempée de Sherlock, prenant en chasse les détails avec une avidité non dissimulée.

« Tu as grandi. » Mycroft établit le constat de l'évidence avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix. Fait exceptionnel.

« Le contraire aurait été inquiétant. » Sherlock répond, visiblement irrité. « Peut-être, tu auras aussi remarqué que la pluie _mouille_ et que j'ai _froid_. Et j'ai un sac de couchage à acheter. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, _vite_. »

D'un vague mouvement du poignet, Mycroft intime au chauffeur d'ouvrir la portière arrière. Avec empressement, l'homme s'exécute. Lorsqu'il se glisse devant Sherlock, il baisse le visage et murmure un "pardonnez-moi" discret.

La portière ouverte, Sherlock apparaît désormais entièrement dans le champ de vision de son frère. Le fait qu'il n'y ait plus, entre eux, le moindre obstacle, indispose sensiblement l'adolescent.

« Monte, je te prie. » L'ordre, allégé par le fait de cette exubérante courtoisie, demeure un ordre.

Sherlock lâche un ricanement froid.

« Je ne vais nulle part avec toi, Mycroft. La loi me l'interdit. »

Les yeux sombres de Mycroft Holmes roulent dans leur orbite « Je doute fort que le respect de la loi apparaisse de près ou de loin dans la liste de tes priorités, petit frère. » Du plat de la main, il lisse le tissu de son pantalon, sur lequel n'apparaissait par ailleurs aucune espèce de défaut. « Je ne compte t'emmener nulle part. Pour l'instant. » Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Sur le même ton détaché, Mycroft poursuit. « J'ai à te parler, et j'aimerais autant que nous soyons à l'abri de ces oreilles indiscrètes qui courent les rues. » Une œillade explicite à l'allure quelque peu détrempée de Sherlock, puis il ajoute. « Et de la pluie. »

Sherlock tourne les yeux de droite à gauche, scrutant la rue à la recherche des prétendues "oreilles indiscrètes". Palmer Street est parsemée de parapluies affairés. Parmi le flot des passants qui défilent, il repère trois silhouettes statiques, qui pourraient autant être de pauvres hères ambitionnant un court répit au fort de l'averse, qu'une potentielle menace. Lorsqu'une goutte fraîche vient s'écraser sur le bout de son nez, Sherlock repousse à l'arrière de son esprit cette petite voix de John qui murmure les mêmes inlassables mises en gardes. Il plonge la tête la première dans l'espace sombre et sec de la voiture. Imperceptiblement, Mycroft s'écarte. A l'extérieur, le chauffeur ferme la portière dans un claquement sourd.

Les bruits de la rue sont aussitôt étouffés.

Sous le regard appuyé de Mycroft, Sherlock prend ses aises, repoussant sur sa nuque la capuche imbibée de pluie. Il secoue les boucles de sa tignasse, alourdies d'humidité, puis, adoptant inconsciemment la posture de son aîné, il croise les jambes.

« Je t'écoute. » Sherlock rompt le silence, le regard perdu sur le dehors grisâtre.

A l'extrémité opposée de la banquette, Mycroft s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Comment va cette _chère_ famille Watson, Sherlock ? »

La question n'est pas innocente. Elle est un glaive adroitement lancé, qui se plante dans la poitrine de Sherlock. En plein cœur.

_Bien visé_.

Depuis combien d'années, exactement, Sherlock est-il surveillé ?

« _Mycroft._ » La rage instantanée qu'il ressent est insufflée à travers ce simple mot.

« Je sais, petit frère. » Mycroft pousse un soupir résolu. « Ils sont précieux. Tu aimes ces gens. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, et j'avais espéré que parmi toutes les leçons que je t'ai enseignées, tu aurais retenu celle-ci. La plus importante de toutes. Aimer n'est _pas_ un avantage. Aimer est une faiblesse, Sherlock. »

Il y a un silence.

Sherlock tourne vers son frère un regard calculateur. Un regard acéré. Un regard de fer.

Un silence, durant lequel Mycroft attend, patient, que ses mots déclenchent en l'esprit vif de son petit frère, les interrupteurs de l'appréhension. L'attente n'est pas longue.

Sherlock est frappé de stupeur. Son corps tout entier, soudainement figé d'effroi.

Tant d'années se sont écoulées. Il avait oublié toute la véracité de ces quelques mots. _Aimer n'est pas un avantage_. Il se pensait en sécurité. Il s'était senti aimé et était resté impuissant, face à tant et tant d'amour. Un amour inconditionnel, gratuit. Un sentiment neuf, pour le petit garçon estropié qu'il était. Comment ne pas aimer en retour ? Comment résister ? Tant bien que mal, ses blessures s'étaient refermées, et tandis que la trace des cicatrices pâlissait, il s'était laissé aller à appeler "maman" la femme qui l'avait soigné. Une impardonnable erreur. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui ait pu pousser Mycroft à entrer en contact avec Sherlock malgré l'injonction prononcée par le juge, dix ans auparavant. Une seule, terrifiante, inacceptable raison. Et la menace, ombre gargouillante, plane au-dessus de Sherlock depuis qu'il a aperçu la Buick pour la première fois, des semaines auparavant. Seulement, son inconscient avait repoussé le spectre. Il l'avait repoussé avec une telle ferveur, que Sherlock n'avait pas compris, jusqu'à présent.

« Père sort de prison. »

L'espace d'un battement de cil, Sherlock ne réalise pas qu'il a parlé. Que les mots ont franchi ses propres lèvres, platement, comme dépourvus de la moindre émotion. Des mots dérisoires. Des mots à ce point inconcevables que jamais Sherlock n'aurait pu en être l'origine. Un étau glacé le prend à la gorge lorsque, sentencieusement, Mycroft acquiesce.

_Père sort de prison_.

C'est une période d'accalmie qui prend fin. La trêve est levée. Une trop courte trêve. Sherlock avait oublié. Mycroft, lorsqu'il avait abattu sur le crâne du monstre la surface ronde du presse-papier, avait laissé derrière lui une œuvre inachevée. Il n'avait pas pris le pouls de sa victime. Simplement, il avait tiré de sous ce corps inanimé la forme nue, brisée, si petite forme de son frère. Ensuite, ils avaient fui. Est-ce que l'on vérifie, lorsque l'on a treize ans, que l'on a bien tué son père ? Probablement non. Probablement, Sherlock ne peut pas reprocher _cela_ à Mycroft. Mycroft leur avait assuré dix années de répit.

Dix années de répit, c'est déjà ça.

Alors que la réalité s'abat sur Sherlock, avec cette évidence que la vie qu'il s'est construite est sur le point de s'écrouler sous ses pieds, l'image de John apparaît, claire, lumineuse, au centre de tout ce noir. Aussitôt, l'oxygène trouve son chemin, jusqu'aux poumons de Sherlock.

« Arrête-le. » Il s'entend dire, avec une fermeté, une détermination dont il ne se saurait pas cru capable quelques secondes plus tôt.

Mycroft ouvre des yeux ronds.

« Arrête-le. » Sherlock répète, avec plus d'aplomb encore. « Tu en as les moyens, Mycroft. Je le _sais_. Je le _vois_. » Il dissèque son aîné du regard. « Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour enfants. Maintenant ? Maintenant, tu travailles pour le Gouvernement. Combien de temps avant que tu ne deviennes un familier de la _Reine_ ? Tu as de l'argent. _Beaucoup_. Une armée d'espions à tes ordres. Je les ai vus, eux aussi. Ils sont efficaces, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont armés. Tu peux l'arrêter. Tu peux finir le job. »

Sherlock reprend son souffle. Mycroft considère les mots de l'adolescent. Dans son regard, il y a le reflet d'une admiration légère. Il est impressionné, non pas par les capacités de déductions grandissantes de son petit frère, celles-ci, il en est averti depuis de longues années déjà. Non, Mycroft, présentement, ne peut qu'admirer, émanant de Sherlock, la naïve conviction que les choses peuvent être arrangées aussi simplement. A l'instant, Mycroft envie à son jeune frère cette prédisposition à croire au bonheur, malgré les atrocités semées en abondance sur leurs souvenirs communs.

Dommage, qu'il soit forcé de couper net ces infantiles espérances. Avec peine, Mycroft déglutit.

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne me prêtes plus de pouvoir que je n'en ai réellement, petit frère. Ce qui est flatteur… »

« _Arrête_. » Sherlock interrompt, vivace. « Te _flatter_ est le dernier de mes soucis Mycroft. Débarrasse-nous de cette ordure, je t'en _supplie_. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Ce serait mentir, que d'affirmer qu'il n'y pas l'once d'un regret dans la voix de Mycroft. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il réprime l'envie d'avancer vers l'épaule de Sherlock une main réconfortante. A quoi bon ? John Watson excepté, personne n'est en mesure de procurer au jeune génie le moindre réconfort, pas en le _touchant_. Personne, et Mycroft encore moins. « Sherlock, notre père était un homme puissant _avant_ son incarcération et je te prie de croire qu'il l'est davantage _aujourd'hui_. Il est plus fortuné que je ne le suis, et son séjour en prison lui a permis d'entrer en contact avec de très _très _mauvaises personnes, qui sont malheureusement excessivementdouées dans leur domaine. Rappelle-toi, c'est de lui que nous avons hérité de nos proéminentes cervelles. Père est protégé par ses sbires _et_ par la loi, Sherlock. Aux yeux de la loi, notre père a payé ses fautes. Il est désormais un citoyen innocent de tout méfait. On ne tue pas un citoyen innocent, Sherlock. Comme tu l'as judicieusement laissé entendre, je ne suis pas tout à fait _un familier_ de la Reine. Pas encore. De ce fait, certaines pirouettes juridiques me sont interdites. » Avant que Sherlock ne puisse rétorquer, Mycroft lève une main autoritaire. « Je ne peux me permettre la moindre incartade de ce genre, pas pour l'instant. Si je veux pouvoir gravir les échelons et être en mesure, en temps donné, de supprimer cette menace de notre vie _à tous les deux_, le prix à payer aujourd'hui est l'abstinence. Je ne peux _pas _le tuer, Sherlock. »

Une nausée acide soulève l'estomac de Sherlock lorsqu'il comprend que son frère ne va rien faire. _Il ne va rien faire_. Il ne _peut _rien faire. Il ne peut envoyer l'un de ses agents sur les traces du monstre. Il ne peut faire sauter sa cervelle de psychopathe. _Pas encore_. Que peut-il faire, alors ? Cette nouvelle question, plus que toute autre, plonge Sherlock dans un mutisme épouvanté. Encore une fois, il ne peut s'empêcher d'en deviner la réponse.

« Je ne peux pas le tuer, mais je peux te protéger. » Mycroft annonce froidement. Sa physionomie demeure impassible, et pourtant, il ressent une peine profonde pour ce petit frère dont il va détruire la fragile stabilité qu'il s'est difficilement forgé. « J'enverrai mes meilleurs remerciements à la famille Watson. » Sherlock est pris d'un froid glacé, à l'intérieur. « Par cela, » Mycroft poursuit. « j'entends les pourvoir d'une compensation financière suffisamment généreuse pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas à te contacter. Pas tant que l'armée de Père n'exerce sur eux leur dangereuse surveillance. Il en va autant de ta sécurité que de la leur Sherlock, tâche de comprendre cela. »

Tandis qu'il enregistre les mots de son frère, Sherlock secoue la tête, dans un geste de déni désespéré. Aussi puérile que cette pensée puisse être, elle passe en son esprit comme un refrain : _Non._ _Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Non. Je ne veux pas._

Et Mycroft de poursuivre : « Père ne sortira de prison qu'à la fin du mois. Pour cela, je tolère que tu partes en Irlande. » _Un mois_._ Un mois, et ce sera terminé. Un mois, et je ne le reverrai plus._ « Au vu des circonstances, il ne me semble pas inutile que tu sois exilé quelques temps. A ton retour, j'aurai pris des dispositions. Tes affaires auront été emportées. L'un de mes agents t'attendra à Heathrow, puis tu prendras aussitôt l'avion pour les Etats-Unis. J'ai là-bas un contact de confiance qui saura te guider à travers ton parcours universitaire. Parcours qui sera, je n'en doute pas, brillant. Je deviendrai ton tuteur légal à compter du 15 juillet. Monsieur et Madame Watson seront informés de ces changements pendant ton absence. Ce plan a été peaufiné dans les moindres détails, ce depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Je te prierai donc de le garder secret jusqu'à ton retour d'Irlande. » Mycroft fait une courte pause, évaluant d'un œil discret l'impact de ses mots sur la physionomie de Sherlock. L'adolescent est figé. Le moindre de ses traits, immobiles. Il fixe un point neutre, droit devant. « J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de ces agencements, petit frère. Notre père a toujours développé certaines tendances obsessionnelles à ton égard. Il est… _fasciné_ par ta personne. Il n'hésitera pas à traumatiser ces gens qui te sont chers, afin de tirer d'eux les informations qui le mèneront jusqu'à toi. Je m'engage à les préserver autant que faire se peut, mais il _faudra_ les convaincre de ne pas te contacter, Sherlock. C'est très important. »

L'espace d'un instant, Mycroft pense à mentionner John Watson. John Watson, précisément, ne doit pas être informé du départ de Sherlock avant le jour J. Autrement, qui sait quelles irrationnelles décisions pourraient prendre ensemble les deux jeunes garçons ? Quelles irréversibles conséquences découleraient de ces décisions ? Mycroft s'abstient. Si son frère possède encore la moindre jugeote, il ne dira rien. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie béante que viennent de laisser derrières elles les nouvelles de Mycroft.

Guettant encore la plus petite réaction, Mycroft contemple son frère. Il est accablé, Mycroft, de constater tout le désespoir qui transparaît à travers la neutralité de Sherlock. Accablé d'être annonciateur de tant de malheur, après ne s'être pas permis de contacter le jeune garçon pendant près de dix ans.

La poitrine alourdie de remords, Mycroft ajoute : « Je n'ai rien pu faire pour nous, Sherlock. Pour _toi. _J'avais peur, et j'en suis désolé. Mais aujourd'hui je le peux. Je peux te cacher. Je peux t'épargner. Je serai damné avant qu'il ne pose les mains sur toi une nouvelle fois. »

Le profil de Sherlock tressaille d'un tremblement léger. Il ne dira rien, Mycroft le sait.

Sans doute, le jeune génie n'a pas remarqué que la voiture était en mouvement, et qu'elle se stoppe, désormais, à quelques rues seulement de la maison familiale des Watson. Lorsque le chauffeur ouvre la portière, Sherlock sursaute. Il s'expulse hors du véhicule avec souplesse. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner de trop, Mycroft émet une dernière recommandation :

« Aimer n'est pas un avantage, Sherlock. Tâche de t'en souvenir, dorénavant. »

Sherlock, pour toute réponse, allume une cigarette.

…

L'aéroport d'Heathrow. Une longue carcasse de verre bleutée. Un design à l'image de l'arrogance Londonienne. Une masse grouillante défile en son sein, l'air bourdonne de toutes ces vies mêlées. Du cri des enfants. Du roulement incessant des valises, sur le sol en plastique. Des annonces voluptueuses, préenregistrées.

En Angleterre, la chaleur est revenue. Sèche, écrasante, agressive chaleur. Revancharde chaleur, après trois jours d'interminables orages. Interminables, si seulement.

John passe le dos de sa main sous la frange blonde qui colle à son front. Sur son épaule droite, il rehausse la sangle du sac de couchage. Sur son épaule gauche, il ajuste le lourd sac à dos de randonnée, gonflé à craquer d'objets divers et variés. Entre ses cuisses, il équilibre la tranche arrondie de la tente _Quechua_ qui ne cesse de rouler tantôt de l'avant tantôt de l'arrière. A ses pieds, les sacs de Sherlock, que le brun a abandonné une demi-heure auparavant. Et John, au milieu de toute cette foule, trépigne d'impatience, parce que Sherlock ne revient pas.

« Calme-toi, John. »

John, à défaut de pouvoir bouger la moindre partie de son corps, tord le cou vers la voix tranquille d'Eve Watson, soucieux qu'il est de préserver la stabilité branlante de ses différents fardeaux. Elle lui tend un gobelet _Starbucks_, qu'elle s'empresse de tirer à elle lorsqu'elle envisage l'immobilisme forcé de son fils, et le regard de profond désespoir qu'il lui transmet.

« Calme-toi, chéri. » Elle répète, souriante, apaisante. « Tu sais comme il est. La foule l'angoisse terriblement. »

Brièvement, John hoche du menton. Il fouille du regard la masse mouvante des voyageurs, son inquiétude croissant de seconde en seconde. Il moleste sa lèvre inférieure à coups de dents rageurs.

« Combien de temps il reste ? » Il ne peut s'empêcher de demander. Une énième fois. « J'aurais dû le suivre. Il a dû se perdre. »

George, complaisant, dévie son attention du journal à sa montre.

« Trente-sept minutes, précisément, avant la fermeture du _check-in_. Autant dire une éternité, Johnny. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre, il a pratiquement suffoqué lorsqu'il a fallu enregistrer vos valises. » Avec flegme, il remonte sur son nez la monture de ses lunettes. « C'est incroyable tout ce monde. » Il ajoute, grommelant un peu. « On est bousculé de partout. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu es assis sur ce siège depuis qu'on est arrivés ? » Harriet rétorque, cynique, entre deux gorgées de milkshake.

George ne répond pas. Avec passion, il a replongé dans l'étude soignée des cours de la Bourse.

Eve, discrètement, s'est postée aux côtés de son fils et l'accompagne dans sa recherche angoissée de la tignasse de Sherlock. En apparence, elle ne partage pas l'anxiété de John. En apparence. Pour la première fois, elle les laisse partir. Si elle s'interdit le moindre signe extérieur de détresse, elle bout, à l'intérieur. Forcément, la tension contenue doit s'échapper par petites doses :

« Vous serez bien sages ? »

« Mais oui, maman. »

« John. »

« Oui, _maman_. »

« Ne le laisse pas seul. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Et s'il commence à étaler sa science, arrête-le avant qu'il ne s'en prenne une. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et ne frappe personne. »

« Ok. »

« _Même_ si c'est pour le défendre. »

Ici, John émet un son vague. Loin, _loin_ d'être convaincant.

« John, sérieusement. Il n'est pas question que je vienne vous chercher avant la fin du séjour. J'ai envoyé un mail à l'organisateur. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas vous séparer, mais si vous ne lui laissez pas le choix, c'est ce qu'il fera. Tu imagines ? » Il ne répond pas. Il peste, parce qu'un groupe de touristes asiatiques piaillant bloque son champ de vision, quelques mètres plus loin. « _John_. Tu imagines ? S'il devait se retrouver à partager la tente d'un parfait inconnu, il en ferait une syncope. Une vraie crise de nerfs. Tu as pris tes médicaments ? Est-ce que tu as tes médicaments, John ? »

John lâche un soupir féroce.

« _Oui_, maman, _oui_. J'ai mes foutus médicaments. »

« Bien. Jure-moi que tu vas les prendre. Un le matin, un le soir. Jure-moi. »

« Juré. »

« Bien. S'ils vous séparent, donnes-en à Sherlock. »

« Jamais de la vie. » John braque sur sa mère un regard outré. « T'es folle, maman, je vais pas lui donner mes pilules. Il serait capable d'en avaler la moitié d'un coup. »

Elle considère les propos de John. Puis, se ravisant : « Oui. Oui, oui, oublie ça, c'était stupide. »

Et John laisse jaillir de sa poitrine une exclamation soulagée.

« Je le vois ! »

L'ensemble de la petite famille suit sa ligne de mire.

La silhouette de Sherlock slalome vivement à travers la foule. En quelques longues enjambées, il les rejoint. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il est emmitouflé dans une parka capitonnée, la capuche descendue au raz du nez. Sur ses yeux, les lunettes de soleil, dérobées à John lorsqu'ils ont quitté Brick Lane le matin même.

Au milieu des voyageurs transpirants, asphyxiés de chaleur, il semble un astronaute perdu.

« Sherlock, chéri ! » Eve l'intercepte avant qu'il ne trébuche sur ses propres bagages. « Tu dois _étouffer_ là-dedans ! » Du bout de l'index, elle abaisse les lunettes sur la ligne droite de son nez. « Enlève-moi ces lunettes, tu ne vois rien avec ça. »

Sherlock s'arrache à elle, frénétique. Dans un geste exhalant la nervosité, il plaque les lunettes au plus près de son visage.

« C'est le but. » Il riposte. Le niveau de son irascibilité semble avoir atteint des sommets. « Je ne peux plus les voir. Il y en a trop. Je les _hais_, maman. Ils sont si… Ils sont tellement… A ce point _stupides_ ! Et _petits _! Leurs cerveaux sont si ridiculement _petits _! » Fébrile, il saisit la bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui tend. Il oublie d'y boire. Eve tente de l'apaiser par une suite de "chhhh" murmurés. Peine perdue. L'esprit du jeune génie déborde. Trop de monde. Trop de pression. Trop de contact. Et trop de déductions. Tant de déductions, filant à la seconde. « Si je pouvais seulement _m'empêcher_ de les entendre. Je les _hais_. Dieu, ce que je _hais _les gens. Où on va ? » Il se tourne vers John, virevoltant. « _John_ ! Dis-moi où aller. Sors-moi de là. Il _faut _que tu me sortes de là. »

Et ainsi de suite.

Une crise de panique. Une vraie. John tente de bafouiller une réponse. En vain. Sherlock n'attend pas de réponse. Seulement, il passe de l'un à l'autre des membres de sa famille. Sa famille qu'il voit pour la dernière fois. Il ne peut pas leur dire. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Et Sherlock panique. Dieu, ce qu'il panique. Trop de monde. Trop de bruit. Trop de voix, dans sa tête. Et _eux_, comment leur dire au revoir ? Comment leur dire au revoir, à _eux_ ?

Eve est secouée, lorsqu'elle comprend que son enfant panique. La dernière fois, Sherlock avait douze ans. Une enseignante d'éducation physique et sportive, complètement abrutie, qui l'avait forcé à participer au cours de judo. Sherlock en avait vomi. Une catastrophe, cette journée.

Et maintenant, il est transi de peur, parce qu'elle, qui tient à lui plus qu'à sa vie, l'envoie dans un camp de vacances pour les quatre prochaines semaines.

En un clignement de paupière, Eve s'arrache à sa contemplation ébahie. Refoulant sa culpabilité, elle se rue sur le sac de John. Le blond n'émet pas la moindre plainte lorsqu'elle le malmène un peu dans sa fouille hâtive. Seulement, avec maladresse, il saisit les mains de Sherlock dans les siennes, et tandis que le brun poursuit son incompréhensible monologue, John murmure avec douceur : « Ça va, Sherlock. On va y aller. Patiente encore un peu. »

Avec une exclamation victorieuse, Eve sort finalement du sac à dos boursoufflé le flacon de tranquillisants.

« Combien, John ? » Elle demande, pressante.

John, consciencieusement, évalue la détresse de son ami. « Donne-lui en trois. Il sera K.O. pour la journée, mais c'est pas plus mal. »

Eve acquiesce. « Sherlock, bébé, vient par là. » Elle appelle, doucement.

Automate détraqué, Sherlock fait volte-face. Préservant une distance vigilante, Eve pose au creux de sa paume trois petits cachets ronds.

« Avale-ça, chéri. Ça va te calmer, tu verras. » Délicatement, Eve donne une légère poussée sous le coude de Sherlock, élevant par ce geste la bouteille qu'il tient encore en main. Tremblotant, il acquiesce. Il gobe les pilules. Il avale une gorgée d'eau. Puis, dans la foulée, il vide le contenu de la bouteille d'eau.

« Voilà. » Eve murmure. « Voilà, mon grand. Ça va aller maintenant. Ça va bien se passer. »

Sherlock est incapable du moindre mot. Et parce qu'un flou dangereux a pris d'assaut son champ de vision, il baisse les yeux.

Encore une fois, il presse contre son visage les lunettes de soleil.

…

Sherlock n'a pas prononcé un mot, depuis qu'ils ont quitté Heathrow.

Si John ne le connaissait pas si bien, il présumerait que la prostration de son ami est dû à l'appréhension du séjour uniquement. L'idée de devoir partager une vie en communauté, pris au piège d'une bande de jeunes surexcités. Etrangers. Pendant un mois entier. Sans possibilité de repli, sans espoir de solitude, avoir l'obligation de la proximité d'autrui. John sait qu'une telle éventualité est en mesure de provoquer diverses réactions chez Sherlock. D'inlassables plaintes, une nervosité difficilement maîtrisée, de longues séances d'une boude ridiculement infantile.

Mais ce silence angoissé, John pressent qu'il résulte d'un trouble plus profond. Bien plus douloureux. Seulement, il ne peut l'expliquer. En son for intérieur, il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il est la cause de ce mutisme. Il a la pesante impression qu'il s'est mis dans une inextricable situation, où il ne peut se départir de son incertitude et de la gêne qui l'accompagne. Après tant d'années, si John a pris l'habitude d'ignorer les humeurs changeantes de son ami, il se trouve désormais dominé par une foule de sentiments nouveaux, anxieux, qui lui ôtent toute clairvoyance. Sa discussion avec Mary, la veille, n'a rien fait pour arranger son état. L'idée de partager avec Sherlock une tente exigüe a éveillé la fièvre, en lui. En son esprit, il est fébrile. Les mêmes questions, toujours, tournent dans sa tête. Et avec, un émoi qui ressemble étrangement à l'espérance.

Quoi espérer, il l'ignore. Il attend avec crainte le moment où ils seront seuls. Le moment où, enfin, il aura l'occasion de parler. L'expectative s'amasse en lui, boule de nerfs, d'envie, de peur. Parce que les furtifs attouchements de Sherlock, ses caresses discrètes, sont devenus pour John aussi vitaux que l'air qu'il respire. Plus il en a, plus il en veut. Et si John se méprenait sur la signification de ce rapprochement physique, alors Sherlock, peut-être, finirait par y mettrait un terme.

John ne pense pas qu'il pourrait supporter cela.

Après une heure de vol, pendant laquelle Sherlock dodelinait du chef, amorphe, rendu comateux par l'effet des tranquillisants, ils ont atterri à Dublin. De là, ils ont pris un petit train tranquille. Quatre heures d'un long voyage à travers la campagne irlandaise. Les landes vallonnées, fraîches et vertes. En Irlande, l'air est humide, légèrement venteux. Les nuages passent avec paresse sur le ciel bleu pâle. Les rayons du soleil laissent sur la peau une trace chaude, éphémère. C'était une route paisible, avant l'explosion de bruit et d'agitation qui les attendait à la gare.

La gare de Killarney, le point de rencontre de la colonie de vacances _Wild Ireland Tour._ Deux énormes cars attendaient les adolescents. Un fourmillement d'une cinquantaine de garçons, âgés de quinze à dix-sept ans. Des valises à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Des tentes empaquetées, oubliées, perdues, accidentellement échangées, restituées, finalement. D'hésitants préambules de rencontre. Une dernière cigarette, fumée à l'écart.

Un enfer.

Sous les hurlements hystériques des organisateurs, tout ce petit monde grouillant s'est assemblé en une file désordonnée. Après s'être débarrassé des sacs dans la soute du car, ils ont grimpé les trois larges marches du véhicule poussiéreux et grinçant. John a ressenti une incommensurable gratitude à l'égard des tranquillisants et de leurs effets longue durée. Sherlock semblait à ce point dans le brouillard qu'il ne s'était pas un instant alarmé du fait qu'un rouquin musculeux le devançait de quelques centimètres seulement et menaçait de lui écraser le bout des pieds au moindre pas. Derrière lui, John tendait les bras en avant, enveloppant Sherlock dans une étreinte protectrice. Il repoussait avec discrétion la haute stature du roux, créant entre Sherlock et le proéminant intrus, un semblant de distance.

Les cars se sont ensuite acheminés vers le parc National, s'enfonçant au cœur d'un paysage verdoyant, sauvage, préservé de la plus petite forme de civilisation. Des kilomètres de forêt, piqués de lacs argentés. A l'horizon, des montagnes, descendant en collines douces. Entre les arbres, la route goudronnée s'est changée en un filet de terreau boueux.

Maintenant, les lourds véhicules sont secoués de furieux cahots.

Sur l'épaule de John, la tête bouclée de Sherlock ballote un peu. Puis le brun redresse le menton avec lourdeur. John baisse sur lui un regard timide. Sherlock cligne des paupières, puis se frotte les yeux. Il semble un enfant perdu.

« Comment tu te sens ? » John souffle.

Sherlock ne répond pas. Avec mollesse, il tourne un regard fatigué vers le paysage défilant qu'offre la forêt profonde. Il fait sombre au dehors. Le jeune génie baille, puis se contorsionne, tâchant de s'étirer autant que faire se peut dans l'espace trop étroit que procure la place de bus. John lâche un rire étouffé lorsqu'un bras long, mince, s'étend au-devant de sa poitrine. Sherlock laisse tomber là son bras, sur le ventre dur de John. Il se tasse un peu dans le fond de son siège et s'affale contre John de tout son poids, un regard ennuyé, vague, perdu sur l'extérieur.

John s'est figé.

Les minutes passent. Lorsque le blond perçoit que les battements de son cœur, au fin fond de sa poitrine, ont cessé leur course folle vers l'arrêt cardiaque, il dépose une main légère, une main qu'il n'ose pas abandonner tout à fait, sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

C'est bizarre. John en a conscience, ce n'est pas une posture qu'ils auraient adoptée auparavant. C'est un retour instantané vers ce passé lointain, où ils étaient encore si jeunes que ça ne comptait pas. Maintenant, ça compte. John laisse peser sa main, finalement. Il pousse un soupir discret, espérant que leur destination se situe loin, très loin dans les tréfonds de la forêt.

Mais en peu de temps, les cars ralentissent, puis s'arrêtent. Il faut se lever. Il faut, à nouveau, se jeter dans la masse remuante des inconnus qui les enserrent de toute part. Et John, qui a toujours été le plus sociable des garçons, est envahi d'une sourde colère à l'égard des intrus. Des cars qui ont arrêtés leur course. De cette _foutue_ colonie de vacances.

Les animateurs, cinq jeunes Irlandais massifs, l'air important, vêtus de tenues kakis suggérant manifestement l'uniforme militaire, débarquent le troupeau des colons dans une clairière parsemée, de-ci de-là, d'arbres immenses. Tout autour, la forêt forme une barrière de végétation sombre et resserrée. De longs baraquements de bois s'étendent aux l'extrémités Nord, Est, Ouest de cette étendue d'herbe qu'est leur "camp de base".

Le camp est spacieux, immaculé, accommodé avec une évidente rigueur.

L'un des organisateurs, un homme brun, rougeaud, la tête et le menton rasés de près, saute avec souplesse sur la large souche de bois mort qui semble faire office d'estrade. Il tonne :

« Silence ! » Puis encore. « _Silence_ _!_ »

Le babillage vrombissant des adolescents s'interrompt subitement. Un calme pesant tombe sur l'assemblée. John, avec douceur, tire sur la manche de Sherlock. Tous deux, ils se placent en retrait. Sherlock, soudainement, semble réaliser qu'ils sont arrivés. Instantanément, l'ennui, sur son visage, se dissipe, et l'angoisse survient. Au grand dam de John, il se met à sautiller sur ses talons, ses yeux, à présent alertes, parcourant la foule des jeunes garçons qui se déploie au-devant de lui.

L'organisateur reprend, avec le ton haché que pourvoie un fort accent Irlandais :

« Bienvenue, jeunes recrues, sur le camp de base du _Wild Ireland Tour_. Je suis McKennitt. Mes compagnons, Connolly, Finlay, O'Brien, et Downey. » Tour à tour, les appelés donnent un coup bref du menton, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les jambes fermement plantées dans le sol. « Ici, les dortoirs. Là, le réfectoire. Et là, les douches, qui sont alimentées par la rivière, un peu plus loin en aval. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous familiariser avec les lieux. Vous y passerez une nuit, et demain matin, vous serez répartis en cinq groupes de huit à dix individus. Puis nous prendrons la route en direction des campements. Cinq campements différents, cinq espaces différents du parc National. Vous laisserez vos valises au dortoir, sous votre lit et n'emporterez que le strict nécessaire, pour sept jours. Sept jours au bout desquels nous seront tous de retour sur le camp de base, pour une nuit, et ainsi de suite pendant les trente prochains jours. J'ai été clair ? » Il fait une pause, scrutant, autoritaire, un auditoire visiblement impressionné. « Bien. Les règles sur le camp de base, sont les mêmes sur les campements. Ecoutez _attentivement_, elles ne vous seront énoncées qu'une fois. »

McKennitt prend une profonde inspiration.

« _Règle numéro un. _Il est interdit d'utiliser le moindre appareil électronique. Pas de téléphone. Pas d'ordinateur. Pas de stupides gadgets ou consoles de jeux. Tout objet de ce genre trouvé en votre possession sera confisqué jusqu'à la fin du séjour. Pour ceux qui se sentent sujet à l'addiction des nouvelles technologies, vous pourrez remettre vos appareils à votre organisateur référent, dès demain matin, lorsque les groupes auront été répartis.

_Règle numéro deux. _Il est interdit de fumer. Ni tabac. Ni marijuana. » Un vague murmure de ressentiment traverse l'assemblée. « Cette règle vous incommode ? C'est pas notre problème. Vous règlerez ce différend avec vos parents, lorsque vous rentrerez. Quiconque est surpris à fumer, il sera contraint d'effectuer un gentil petit parcours sportif qui lui ôtera l'envie de se noircir les poumons. »

Les tressautements de Sherlock, aux côtés de John, s'intensifient sensiblement.

« _Règle numéro trois. _Il est interdit de se battre, de s'insulter, ou de triturer des parties intimes qui ne sont pas les vôtres. »

Mc Kennitt ponctue cette dernière annonce d'un regard appuyé, jeté, au hasard, sur cette foule d'hormones en ébullition. Pour quelques obscures raisons, plusieurs rires nerveux s'élèvent de l'assistance.

« _Règle numéro quatre._ Il est interdit de tirer au flanc, de ne pas effectuer les tâches qui vous seront assignées, de refuser une activité quelle qu'elle soit, d'être en retard aux repas _ou _aux activités, de s'éloigner hors du périmètre autorisé, de se perdre, de voler, de manquer de respect à vos animateurs référents, _et cetera_. J'abrège. Vous avez des valeurs morales, vos parents sont des gens compétents, vous saurez quoi faire et quoi… ne pas faire. »

Il se racle de fond de la gorge, visiblement enroué d'avoir tant gueulé.

« _Maintenant_, vous allez être appelés un par un. Un par un, vous vous rendrez au dortoir et choisirez un lit, sous lequel vous placerez votre valise, et vos affaires personnelles. _Ensuite_, temps libre, jusqu'au dîner. Ici, on s'exécute _dans le calme_. Pour ceux qui connaissent bien le _W.I.T_, pour y avoir participé les années précédentes, je vous serais assez reconnaissant de guider les nouveaux _et _de leur rappeler le règlement si nécessaire. » Son regard se pose sur les quelques visages familiers qu'il repère. « Bien ! Finlay, je te laisse procéder à l'appel. »

Mc Kennitt descend de son perchoir, rapidement remplacé par Finlay, dont la silhouette, bien que plus courte, présente une masse musculaire des plus admirables. Il possède un visage rond, débonnaire et souriant. Les cheveux resserrés en une impeccable queue de cheval. Il élève à hauteur de ses yeux une liste de nom, et commence l'appel.

« Ethan Abbot ! »

…

Le dortoir fourmille d'un attroupement d'adolescents _assourdissants_.

Une confusion magistrale. Sherlock s'est retrouvé perdu, complètement, au milieu de cette bousculade perpétuelle, où le moindre individu semble inévitablement poussé par le besoin de lui tapoter l'épaule, de lui saisir le bras, de lui tendre la main, offrant un nom qu'il s'empresse d'oublier, après avoir été pris de sursaut du fait de ces contacts autant indésirables qu'inattendus.

Et parce que son nom a été appelé longtemps avant celui de John, Sherlock a été forcé de choisir un lit bordé de toutes parts du lit de ces intrus tapageurs. John est _loin_. A l'autre bout de la pièce. Certes, pour une nuit seulement. Une nuit, c'est déjà plus que ne peut supporter Sherlock. Il s'est promptement débarrassé de ses bagages et s'est replié sur son lit, assis en tailleur, le visage enfoncé entre les larges bords de sa capuche, aspirant à disparaître, priant que le matelas l'engloutisse enfin, loin de toute cette pagaille.

Jusqu'au moment béni où la présence de John s'est manifestée, délicate, à ses côtés. Le blond l'a guidé hors du dortoir, slalomant entre les lits et leurs propriétaires avec une dextérité certaine.

Les bois sont un havre de paix, après le champ de bataille que représentent les dortoirs.

Sherlock est adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre aux racines extravagantes. Il tire sur sa cigarette, la main légèrement tremblante. Du regard, il suit les déambulations de John, qui piétine le sol terreux de son pas rageur. Il est au téléphone. Avec leur mère.

Moins d'une heure après leur arrivée, ils ont déjà snobé les deux premiers articles de ce règlement aberrant.

« _Non_. » John s'arrête net. De loin, il fusille du regard leur camp de base. « _Non !_ Ecoute-moi, mam… » Il pousse un soupir exaspéré. Le regard qu'il lance à Sherlock est empreint de l'abattement le plus total. « _D'accord_ ! » Il vocifère. Il reprend la course de ses allées et venues. « Eh ben c'est une punition _excessive_. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir. C'est-c'est… _Injuste_. Tu nous as envoyés sur un putain de camp militaire ! » Une nouvelle fois, il se stoppe, à l'écoute. « _Oui !_ Tu te rends compte que je ne suis même pas censé te _téléphoner _? Hein ? Tu le savais ça ? » Il écoute. Son visage prend une expression outrée. « _Quoi ?_ » Se tournant vers Sherlock : « Elle savait. »

John reprend sa discussion enflammée. « Tu voulais te _débarrasser_ de nous en fait, c'est ça ? »

Sherlock renverse la tête en arrière. Le dos de son crâne rencontre la surface rugueuse du tronc. Dans son champ de vision, la cime de l'arbre apparaît, claire, verte ramure. Les feuilles frémissent doucement au vent. Le soleil transparaît à travers leurs formes dentelées, propageant une chaleur suave. Sherlock ferme les yeux. Une fois encore, il tire sur sa cigarette.

La nature.

Il ne s'est jamais ému des charmes de la nature. Londres est le cadre qu'il préfère. Une ville du mystère, de l'intrigue et du danger. Jamais il ne s'ennuie, à Londres. L'appétit dévorant de son esprit, jamais n'est contrarié. Pour John et Sherlock, leur terrain de jeu favori. Leur _territoire. _Et si Sherlock n'était pas handicapé par cette agoraphobie persistante, cette angoisse fulgurante de la foule et des gens, il serait, dans les rues de Londres, un requin passant au milieu d'un ban de carpes. Mais Sherlock, après tant d'années, est encore malade du contact intrusif des êtres humains, cette insupportable propension qu'ils ont à se _toucher_ les uns les autres sans la moindre retenue. _John_ est le seul qu'il veuille sentir contre lui. Le seul dont il désire connaître le goût. L'odeur la plus intime. La chaleur, irradiée de sa peau.

Sherlock veut toucher John.

A son insu, il est emporté par ce calme profond que la nature diffuse en lui, un baume apaisant. Ses couleurs, ses frémissements tranquilles. Il se sent couler au-dehors de lui-même, et laisse à son corps toute émotion. La peur, la douleur, l'indéfinissable tristesse, tout cela se tasse, masse noire, dans un recoin oublié. Il ouvre les yeux, et son regard rencontre, une nouvelle fois, le vert éclatant des ramures estivales.

Il se perd dans la contemplation de l'arbre, et ne se rend compte que John est à ses côtés qu'au moment où le blond saisit entre ses doigts la cigarette qui lui pend au bec.

Sherlock suit du regard la clope fumante. Au vol, sans y penser, il attrape la main de John et l'avance vers son visage. Sans doute, il avait l'intention de récupérer, entre ses lèvres, le filtre de la cigarette. Au lieu de quoi il pose sa bouche, délicatement, sur la paume de John. Une courte, silencieuse exclamation s'échappe de la poitrine de John. Sherlock hume le creux de cette large, puissante main qui, l'espace d'un instant, a tremblé.

« Sherlock ? »

La voix hésitante, enrouée de John.

Sherlock éloigne son visage. Il agrippe la main de John en une poigne ferme.

« Tire-moi. » Sherlock ordonne.

John le tire du sol.

Et Sherlock, le regard fuyant, avance en direction du camp. John sur ses talons. John, dans le dos de Sherlock, élève furtivement sa main à hauteur de sa bouche, et dépose les lèvres à l'endroit même où quelques secondes plus tôt, Sherlock l'a embrassée.

John n'a plus peur.

John n'a plus peur, parce qu'aussi maladroit que Sherlock Holmes puisse être, Sherlock Holmes est en train de le _courtiser_.

A suivre

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je serais ravie de recevoir vos critiques et impressions :D

Je suis navrée, je poste vraiment lentement. Mais j'adore écrire cette fic et je ne la lâcherai pas ! Un grand merci à ma bêta _Gargouilles_, qui me rend toujours un super taf.

A bientôt !

Froggy


End file.
